Kingdom
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: As all the dots on the circumference are attracted by the center, all the subjects in a kingdom are attached to the king. This story presents the tale of the mighty Russian Emperor Kai Hiwatari and his immense love with the righteous, beautiful and brave princess of Japan, Hilary Tachibana. (Set in medieval ages, rated T for safety).
1. Arrival

**I don't own beyblade :/**

 **Here's a new one. It may be my lengthiest fic...um sorry, a novel perhaps. A story of a mighty Emperor of Russia and his immense love with the righteous, brave and beautiful princess of Japan will be told here. The plot is set in medieval ages.**

 **I was wishing to publish this fic from so long. I couldn't help myself posting it here. So...may I start?**

* * *

Storm, storm and storm. Deities of weather weren't very satisfied with the iciest kingdom. Almost in the velocity of light, the icy wind of Baikal Lake was passing across north to south, south to east and east to west. White pearls of snowflakes obscured the buildings, huts, rivers and ponds. Little herbs and short shrubs were being uprooted. Large trees were tilting their leafy heads once here, once there. Their greenness was interred beneath the pale ice shards. Even the fire wasn't ready to burn the woods so that the stranded people could get some warmth, so that they could be comforted a bit. Wrapping the woolen shawl and scarves around them, barely they were trying to protect themselves from the wrath of that blizzard.

"Ah!"

The pregnant lady screeched as her tone echoed in the entire compartment. She was juddering violently while lying on the queen-sized bed, covered with a blue blanket up to her chest, tossing her hands and legs here and there in pain. Beads of sweats appeared on her forehead. She clenched her jaw as two droplets of tears rolled down on her cheeks.

"Be patient, your Highness," One of the midwives held her wrist firmly, "You're doing quite well."

The royal lady nodded somehow. Something was remembered by her.

" **This child of yours will be the greatest ruler of the earth."**

Despite of being in pain, she snickered, consoling herself.

'No Apraxia,' She pondered, 'You shouldn't break down. Remember, you're bearing a precious gem in your womb. So why to fear?'

"Push once again, your Highness," Another midwife caressed her forehead, "Then you'll be free from all the pain."

Compressing her teeth, the empress applied all the strength in her body. Her voice almost broke.

" **Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"**

Getting up once like the jolts, she again fell on the bed, panting crazily. Right afterwards, a sharp cry could be heard, again booming like an explosive.

The sleets fallen on tree leaves began to melt. Cracks appeared in the frozen water of rivers and ponds. Soon the ice turned into ice cubes, floating in the aqua. The blizzard gasped once, slowly lessening its rage. The thundery clouds freed helio from the dungeon made by themselves. Being independent, it peeped through the condensed sky. A single beam fell on the newborn baby, being cradled in the arms of a nurse.

"Congratulations, my lady!" She kissed on the top of the neonatal life, "The heir of the throne of Russia has arrived finally."

The new mother bit her inner lip for managing her tears. As the baby was handed to her, she gazed at him. He was staring at him with his lotus orbs. A few hairs were there on his head in the shades of Egyptian and Prussian blue. The pale tiny figurine didn't take off his eyes from his mother.

"Kai….my child…." She fondled him, "has reached…. finally …."

 _ **Every birth of every child**_

 _ **Should be a source of joy**_

 _ **So congratulations on the birth**_

 _ **Of your baby boy**_

 _ **Surrounded now with love and care**_

 _ **He is our prince, you see**_

 _ **Russia's future in his hands,**_

 _ **A part of history**_

 _ **Teach him to care for others**_

 _ **Less fortunate than he**_

 _ **Help him become our ruler**_

 _ **The very best that he can be.**_

* * *

"Adorn the whole Russia like a newly wedded bride!" The mighty old king announced, "My grandson and the next inheritor of Russia has arrived!"

The employees nodded as they left the place. Smiling, the eldest Hiwatari took his successor in his arms protectively.

"The grandson deserves a gift for his grandfather, doesn't he?" One of the royal ladies asked.

"Of course he does." Voltaire stroked the forehead of the baby, "Our Kai deserves the best. And Voltaire Hiwatari does have the best for everyone."

Handing the little figurine to a maid, he put off a shimmering pendant from his neck. The thread was furnished with granules of diamonds while the locket was made of untainted translucent crystal in the shape of a flying bird, expanding its wings. Inside it, a scarlet speck of luster could be observed properly as though the flames of candles.

Putting it around the neck of the infant, he spoke, "From now and forever, it belongs to Kai Alexander Hiwatari, the former prince of our kingdom."

All the spectators burst out applauding. The little creation of God grasped the locket in his petite fingers. A strange beam glowed up in his amethyst pools.

* * *

The entrance hall of the mansion was filled with people since morning. The white silver walls were adorned with creepers of morning glory and varieties of roses. Crystal chandeliers were hanging from the rooftop. Ignited oil lamps were attached with the broad gypsum pillars. The whole floor was covered with velvet carpets with floral cross-stitches. The waitresses in kimonos were serving drinks among the invited guests. The guests were curiously waiting for the response of the host aka the emperor of their state. There were no tears, no pain, no dissatisfaction. Why?

After all, their country had got the peace that they had wanted. A beautiful princess had been born before seven days. With the reverberation of her first cry, the asleep cloud had woken up finally, concealing the merciless sun underneath their thick coats. A single droplet of tear had rolled down on her cheek along with the earth also. Then it had started raining cats and dogs. The thirsty fields, lanes, roads had drenched themselves recurrently with the sacred liquid. Crops had started growing again. Famine had fled. Birds were again singing in euphoria. Once more, flamboyant flowers grew in shrubs. New emerald leaves were growing in the branches of trees for the second time.

"So, what have you decided, your Majesty?" The priest inquired with a pleased tone, "Which name will be most suitable for the goddess of the good luck of our country?"

The king looked at his newborn daughter being cradled in the arms of his wife. She was staring at him with intrigued deep ruby eyes, eager to know her identity.

"She deserves a lot of names or the names deserve her," The king retorted, "Since she's beautiful, we can name her Hiromi. As the rain and life have come again in our state, she can be named "Ame" and "Inochi". Because she's the princess of Japan, we can call her Nipponista. But…."

He stopped and took a long breath, increasing the growing impatience among the guests.

"She has come as the blessing, as the euphoria in our lives." He smiled, "Her hilarity has charmed us. She's our Hilary. That's why, I'd like to call my daughter as Hilary."

The little brunette blinked once. A honeyed leer rose in her coral lips as she tossed her tiny legs in agreement.

"Again, I'll make sure that my daughter will have her own identity." His voice was occupied with steadfastness, "None! No living being on mother earth will know her as the princess of Japan but the Japan will be known to everyone by Princess Hilary Tachibana."

"She's not only our daughter." The Queen now stood up from her chair, "But also she's the offspring of all of you. She's a girl, she's the human being before being a princess. As she will grow up, you'll teach her everything so that she can learn. You won't serve her. Rather she will serve you."

" **Hail Emperor Hayashi Tachibana and Empress Sayoko Tachibana!"**

" **Hail Princess Hilary Tachibana!"**

Amid all the jubilations and huzzas, the Tsarina took a thin brush. Pouring it into red oil-color, she wrote the name of the princess on a thick white canvas. Dipping the little foot into it, she placed it on the same opus.

Fancy the paper had a beating heart so that it could have guessed how lucky it had been.

 _ **When you were born you filled my heart with pride,**_

 _ **And I was overcome by the joy I felt inside.**_

 _ **As I held you in my arms that very first day,**_

 _ **I knew I would never let any harm come your way.**_

 _ **With your tiny little hands and tiny little feet,**_

 _ **Every time I look at you my heart skips a beat.**_

 _ **As I watch you sleep in the middle of the night,**_

 _ **I hope and pray I will do everything right.**_

* * *

 **That's enough for today :P**

 **So, what are your thoughts? Should I continue it? Or not? A**

 **Please read and review. Those whoever want to participate writing this can inform me. Pardon all the grammatical and spelling mistakes. Until...take care! :D**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	2. Influx: Light and shadow

**Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks to Subha-Chan, CRSWoodferns, Desires of autumn leaves and Cutetyhils for reviewing. Also thanks to Desires of autumn leaves (For following it) and CRSWoodferns (For favoriting and following it). :D**

 **Warning: Bad language.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Greetings to everyone. I'm China. Sometimes the patriotic Chinese people call me mother. Scarcely am I called as "Mother China". Reason?_

 _Most of my people are traitors. They're brought up by me, nourished by me, yet they forget me. This is not my pain. My pain is...sometimes they hurt me and their own brothers and sisters. For a mother, what could be more agonizing than seeing her child being killed by his or her siblings?_

 _Thankfully, all of them aren't like that. Had they been, I would have been no more. Today, I'm going to talk about the arrival of one of them, one of my most adorable sons: Emperor Ray Kon, the guardian of the sacred white tiger, the loving child of the nation._

 _Readers and readeresses,_

 _Without a queen, a king is not a king. So, on this day, I'll tell you about the birth of the noblewoman who was admired a lot. From ages to ages, this couple will be adored._

* * *

The silken fringe of the cherry-blossom painted kimono slid against the craggy slope as the Regina continued running through her trajectories. The night airstream untied her bun, revealing the beauty of her gorgeous black hair, almost dissolved in the darkness. Where her aurum-smeared, ruby-embellished tiara had fallen down, she didn't know. When the thorny road had peeled the soft skin of her feet, she couldn't feel. With the passage of time, her speed was diminishing. The acceleration was forming into deceleration. But she didn't care. All that she cared about was a petite creation wrapped in a velvety towel. She was grasping it closer to her chest. It was crying and crying, exploding its own voice. She should have stopped. She should have fondled him, should have found out the reason why he was crying. Irony, she couldn't do that. Had she done, she might've been successful, but she could have been deprived of something more than that.

Saving the little life which was only three days old.

While she was painting enflamed blood-spattered taints of her feet on the uneven gradient, something substantial was elicited by her.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"No! You can't leave me like this, Heian!" She clutched the collars of his patrician velvety kimono shirt, "You…you've to be alive for us."

"Riza….try to understand…." The dying emperor caressed the chin of his darling wife, "My…my time….is over….please…flee from here…"

The empress kept staring at the aground ruler with a pair of sniveling eyes. He was coughing violently. At least five shafts were stabbed at his chest and back. His attire was silvery, but maraschino. He was shivering. Bit by bit, his skin was being paler. The temperature of his body was going to overthrow the northern polar caps.

"I'm not going to anywhere leaving you here!" Firmly Riza clasped the hand of her husband in hers, "If we've to live, we'll live together. If we've to leave the earth, we'll do that together!"

"Please don't be silly….." His breaths were shaky, "For our Ray, you've to live. You've….you've to stay alive….only for him…"

The black-haired woman lowered his head. She remembered a quotation of her husband:

" **I am Heian. In Chinese, Heian means darkness. That's why I'll name my unborn child 'Ray'. And the ray only can enter in the field once darkness escapes."**

"Don't be….late….save the…..heir of…..throne…"

Exhaling once, he closed his eyes, finally taking the final leave in his lifespan.

Flabbergasted, the lady didn't blink once. Tears exuded from her orange eyes. Her cherry-blossom gown had already been soaked with the blood of her better half. In the golden cot, a little baby was screaming vociferously.

Whirlwind passed across her body. Within a second, taking the baby in her arms, jumping from the window, she vanished underneath the murk.

* * *

 **Flash forward:**

Huffing and puffing, she entered into a deep woodland. Inside it, someone had made a striking orchard. Diverse breeds of flower greeneries and lianas were there. Not hesitating once, she went under a wood-rose bush. From the corset, she popped out a brush with black color on its top. It hadn't dried yet. Simply, she drew a sign of Taijitu on his soft wrist. Putting off a chain with a ying-yang locket, she made him wear it.

"My son….please pardon me…." She whispered, kissing on his cheek, "But you've to stay alone here. I...I…can't take you with me….it'll be dangerous for you….don't worry, since it's a garden, somebody will surely take you and nurture you like their own son. If I love my son wholeheartedly, if I do care for him, then surely we'll meet again."

Leaving the weeping elfin being behind her, she left the garden. Running for half kilometer or one, she got caught by a large platoon.

"Take her to the king!" One of the soldiers aimed a stripped sword at her.

"Where's the baby?" Another of them inquired, "Where have you kept him?"

"I won't tell!" Riza scowled, "You can never find him!"

"She is not going to tell anything without being pressurized!" The previous trooper affirmed, "Let us find him. Now arrest her!"

Chaining her hands into a pair of handcuffs, they took the poor lady, leaving half of the squad in the search of the infant.

* * *

"Damn, you're fucking sexy!"

Taking a sip of the red liquor, he licked his lips, glancing at the top to the bottom of her, "You don't look like a new mother whose baby was born three days ago."

"Leave me, you scoundrel!" Riza was struggling against the strong arms of the soldiers, "What will you get from me, Zagart? What do you want?"

"It's you that I want." The green-eyed man poured more whisky in the crystal glass, "You're beautiful. And Emperor Zagart does have the rights on all the beautiful things of the world."

The ex-empress didn't speak reasonably clenching her teeth. Zagart continued, "You've two choices, my lady. Either marry me and regain your previous position in this kingdom. Or watch your cute head-servant marrying me and being the queen of China. Already she's been the mother of my two sons, so she'll be served like a divinity in this fortress. Then you've to be her head-servant. Agree or not?"

"Huh," Riza simpered, "What do you think, ghoul? I'll feel insulted and marry you? No, never in this life! I won't hesitate once to serve Shaina but I will never spend my life with you! You're the guy for whom I've lost my beloved husband…"

Her voice was braced, yet she continued, "You're the one for whom I've been separated from my child. With which feeling, with which condition am I going to marry you, bastard?"

Zagart was about to open his mouth. At the same moment, a soldier appeared in the room.

"Any news?" Zagart stood up.

"A good news, your Majesty." He retorted, showing a blood-tainted cloth piece, "The baby has been eaten by any wild beast. We've got his gore towel."

The ex-queen of China gasped. Turning her eyes away, she shut them tightly. A quick pain pierced her heart like countless needles. In fact, no mother would want to see this thing with her own eyes. Notwithstanding, darkness couldn't grapple her every hope, every expectation. In a single corner of her heart, the hope was still rising, spreading all its rays.

"Buhahaha!" The king burst out a hysterical laughter, "Dear Riza-Chan, now what will you do? You have no way now without marrying me."

"No chance!" The newly widow let out her defining feelings, "My child can't die. He's still alive. I…I can feel his heartbeats still. And one day, he'll destroy you, beast!"

Without giving him any chance to speak, she spat out on his face. The villain turned his face. Fury rushed through his blood vessels. His ears and cheeks got shot with blood. Burning in the fire of abjection, he bellowed, "Soldiers! Take her to the dungeon and imprison her for her lifetime!"

Giving him a death glare with her bloodshot eyes, she left the relaxation room with the soldiers.

* * *

 **Later, 365 days:**

A raven-haired lady was sitting on a large boulder, tucking her head between her knees and wrapping her arms around them. Her jagged tresses like the fibers of jute were ruffled, messily wafting by fits and starts. Her silvery skin had been coppery while dark circles were displaying their proliferation beneath her dimmed orange-eyes. She was not in her usual aristocratic cloths and accessories. Somehow, the lady kept her dignity wearing a piece of gray corset and a black cotton skirt, reaching her ankles. She had lost her weight, eating the rotten and innutritious meals during her imprisonment. Her feet were fastened with the chains.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Riza?" Zagart was standing in front of her in royal attires, "Please marry me. I can assure that you won't have to rot in this penitentiary."

Gradually, the captive raised her head. A faint contortion took place in her face.

"Fie!" She rolled her eyes, "Zagart, don't you feel ashamed ever to beg to me for marriage on every day? What will I get by marrying you? You're a womanizer, you're a fraud. You just think the women as the goods that you can consume, right?"

"No Riza…."

"Don't need to give me any objection, Zagart." Riza tucked her ringlets behind her ear, "I know how many maids have committed suicide in last twelve months in this fort. I also know in how many nights Shaina has had to shed her tears from the past 8760 hours of darkness. Girls are your puppets, aren't they?"

Zagart turned away his stares.

"Fine then!" The woman stood up, "I've also heard that Sharina is going to bear your third child today. I pray to God so that you can be blessed with a daughter. When she'll get hurt, when she'll shed tears, then you'll understand, Zagart! You'll understand the outcome of hurting so many ladies!"

The emperor was attempting to tell something but he was hindered by a guard carrying a good news.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty!" The sentry saluted him, "But the head spy of the queens' castle has informed me with a great update of joy. Empress Shaina has given birth to a beautiful princess."

The avocado eyes of the ruler gleamed up. Somehow in a quivering tone, he managed to speak, "What? A princess?"

Pulling out a bag full of golden coins, he handed it to the soldier, "Take it and adorn the whole China like a bride! My daughter has arrived on the earth!"

Effusively he left the dark compartment looking at none. Riza smirked once, sitting on the same rock.

'I don't want anyone to get hurt. I'm not vindictive,' She again placed her head amid her knees, 'All I want Zagart receiving the bitter fruit of his misdeeds.'

* * *

"Where's she?"

Zagart rushed into the queens' castle not caring at anybody. A group of midwives were waiting for his arrival with the baby girl enfolded in a purple velvety towel.

"Here she goes, your Majesty." The leader positioned her in the protective arms of her father. Soft scarlet hair was covering her head. She was gazing at the wonderful but diverse planet with her enchanted, enlarged black orbs.

"My peace…." Tears formed in the eyes of the father, "My peace, My _Salima_ has come to me finally after this…after this long waiting…."

* * *

"Aww my baby…don't cry….papa will come soon…"

A pastoral Chinese woman was trying to pacify a one-year old baby boy. No profit it was bringing. How? When you are starving, can you be pleased with great words of knowledge?

Soon, following her words, her husband entered into the room. Seeing him, she rushed to him, placing the infant on the cot.

"Have you got anything?" She queried, eyes full of expectations.

Bending his head, he shook it. Getting the utmost truth, she bit her inner lip.

"Qi, why to keep him more?" The husband kept a hand on her shoulder, "Now send him to an orphanage. We can't bear his expenses anymore."

Right at that time, the eyes of the mother glowed with agony and fury. Clasping her fists, she protested, "Never even if I've to sacrifice my own life! I have no biological child. When I found him beneath the bushes of wood-rose, I…I just got my happiness, got everything in the form of him. And you…you're speaking to throw him?"

"A true mother you are." He sat on the bed, "Though he's not your own child, you love him more than that. And one is his biological mother, leaving him between life and death. Just think, what a ruthless heart she owns! Even a demoness can't be that cruel."

"Let it be," The foster-mother wiped her hands, "Can you remember how desperately the soldiers were searching for him? Thankfully I showed them the pieces of his towel streaked with red color which was considered as blood-streaked. Somehow we managed to convince them saying that the baby had been eaten by any ferocious beast."

"Then?"

"Then what?" The lady smiled, "We brought him. We got a ying-yang locket from him, remember? Behind this, a name was written."

"And the name was…"

"Ray." She yawned, "According to it, we named him. Thus he has taken his entry, as the ray of hope in our dark ecosphere of miseries."

 _Mysterious the fate is. Light and shadow can be born either in the same time, or in the same place!_

* * *

 **Umm...how's that?**

 **Do read and review. Pardon the grammatical and spelling errors. Take care :D**

 **Misty ^_^**


	3. Maxflower

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Thanks to rock the road, Subha-Chan and Desires of autumn leaves for reviewing. Also thanks to Rumu (Rock the road) for favoriting this story. I'm so glad that you all are liking this. Never thought that it would get such fame :P**

 **Sorry for being late a bit. Here's the third chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Saline waterworks were plummeting down from his eyes, rolling down on his cheeks and then? Being vaporized in the sultry sensation. Welding his fists together, he was scrutinizing at the crystal statue with his detached orbs. On the sacrosanct diamond-tarnished pedestal, two or three metal candle-holders were placed with ignited wax lights. Through the western windows, waft was whooshing in the prayer room. The pitiable blazes were barely winning against him. Similar to them, his hopes, his potentials were shrinking little by little. Nevertheless, it'd been his convention to visit the deity once or twice on a day.

"Good lord…" He whispered, "Since past ten years, I'm spending my life with my queen. You've given me lots of things that have filled my past, present and future with glee, warmth and blessings. The throne of northern America, the goddess of love in the form of Empress Judy, one of the strongest sacred bit-beasts which is called Draciel-and what not? I don't want so many things from you, Lord…"

Naively, his throat protested against his feelings. But not accepting his discomfiture, he sustained, "God, in the last ten years, there was no day when I didn't come to you. In the past 3650 diurnals, I….I lit the candles remaining in front of you. But…what about us? Where's the candle of our life? Why hasn't it lit itself yet?"

Nightfall had buried them, chocking their breaths. They were in the search of brightness, they were in the exploration of vividness. Yet, the inferno of inflammation was burning them from inside, from every single moment, to every solitary day.

"Your Majesty?"

Wiping his wet cheeks, he turned back. His head butler in black apparel was standing there, waiting for his master.

"Yes?" Taro stood up from his seat.

"Your Highness has called you." He responded, "She's waiting for you in queens' castle."

"Okay, tell her to wait a bit more, I'm coming soon."

"As your wish, your Majesty." The retainer left.

Heaving a sigh, he started for queens' castle. It was not that far from prayer hall. The three-floored fort was built of granite gravels. Facing it, two gigantic apple trees were upended erect, trying to touch the blue with their verdant heads. Before a week or less, buds in the tints of snow and cherry had appeared, hanging from the leafy branches of one of them. Another one had already been occupied with blood-red succulent rondures of honey. Everyone's mouth would water at them but the king was not in that zealous frame of mind.

'Even these inflexible creatures are deified with their children….' He twisted, 'But what about us?'

* * *

Sinking the furry portion of the peacock-feather pen into dark ink, she put it out. On the rough surface of a piece of off-white paper, the blonde began to inscribe. A lonely straw-colored ringlet fell in front of her right eye. Tucking it behind her ear, she continued her job.

"May I come in, Judy?"

Keeping the writing implement on the ligneous table, she turned her gazes to the doorway. Within a flicker, beams of sunshine spread all over her pale face.

"Sure." She stood up from her chair, "I was waiting for you."

"Sorry for making you wait." The king entered into his wife's room, "So what brought me here?"

"Well, I was thinking to visit Japan tomorrow," Judy sat on a pewter chair, "It's been a while since we went there."

"Sarcasm intended," Taro chuckled, "Besides, we couldn't visit my brother when my niece Hilary was born. In the next week, her first feeding ceremony is going to be held. So hold your horses, we're going to visit them soon."

"Really?" The voice of the blonde appeared to be cheery, "Thanks a lot for sharing this news with me, Taro! Staying in this gemstone-inflated turret, my breaths are being chocked. Now we'll get to breathe in the fresh uncontaminated air!"

"Sure thing."

"Well, how has our niece been?" Judy inquired, "Have you received any letter from your brother in this regard? Does she look like her father? Or mother? Or her handsome uncle Taro?"

"She's been particular." Taro threw his glances towards the ceaseless skyline, trying to reach Japan within a moment.

"What?"

"Yeah," The Japanese turned his stares, "I'm not talking about her physical appearance, Judy. I'm talking about her qualities."

"What do you mean by qualities?" The empress curiously asked.

"Actually, recently I've received a letter from brother Hayashi," The ruler of northern America replied, "He has written there that our niece has been born with a unique supremacy. You know Japan was plagued with famine before her birth. Scarcity of water, paucity of rain, lack of growing crops-what not? But when she was born, it started raining again in the country. Everything went alright. I'm quite interested to see her."

"Oh lord!" Judy gave an amicable flash of her teeth, "It's quite good to hear. I can't wait more for having a glimpse of her."

"Then alright, we'll set our trip on next Saturday."

'Hmm...' the blonde pondered, 'How lucky emperor Hayashi and empress Sayoko is! Surely the little girl must have all the good power to fight against the evilness. And here...

Let alone a strong child, my home is totally silent without a simple adorable baby...'

* * *

" **Hail Emperor Taro Tate and Empress Judy Tate!"**

" **Hail Emperor Hayashi Tachibana and Empress Sayoko Tachibana!"**

The royal citadel of Nippon was jubilated through all the joyousness of the regal employees. The maids were scattering the petals of crimson roses on the guests who had just arrived. On the doorway, the emperor of Japan was waiting with his mistress. Seeing them coming, he headed towards them with a bright smile on his face.

"Welcome to Japan again, my dear brother and sister-in-law!" He cordially greeted them, "Did you face any complication during the journey?"

"No, big brother," Taro answered, "Thanks a lot for asking us."

"The pleasure is ours." The Japanese Empress bowed, "You must be exhausted from this journey. Come inside and have rest. We'll talk later."

"Sure." Judy bowed as they went inside.

* * *

"Sayoko, what're you doing?" Judy giggled, "Leave me now."

"Nope." Hilary's mother dragged her sister-in-law in her room, "Not so soon. After all, we've met each other after a long time. Why so soon? Is Taro searching for you?"

Shades of cherry blossoms appeared on her fair cheeks. Smiling a bit, she snapped, "Why will he search for me? He's now spending his time with his own brother."

"Hahaha…..good try, Judy," Sayoko pinched her cheeks, "But I know how much he loves you. When you go missing, he searches for you in the entire palace. Sweat soaks him immediately. His heartbeats become fast. His blood pressure increases. He thinks, 'Aw….what happened to my darling wife….where's she…'"

"Ugh! Stop now!"

"Okay okay…I'm sorry…" The Japanese empress held her ears, "Now will her Highness of Judy Tate forgive me?"

"Forgiven," Judy pouted as they both burst out laughter. After laughing a lot, Sayoko spoke, "Judy, I've something to give you."

"What?"

"Just wait."

Pulling a drawer of her elephant-toothed closet, she put out a portrait captivated in a square-shaped silver frame. Its top was covered with a piece of golden velvety cloth.

"It's for you." Sayoko handed this to the American queen.

Frowning a bit, she removed the cover from it. Her jaw dropped, her deep blue eyes were widened when she saw it. It was a portrait of a baby boy. His rounded head was blessed with messy and spiky flaxen hair. His eyeholes were filled with sapphire-blue glistening orbs. A mischievous smirk was clinging to his pink lips. He was hugging a purple baby turtle closer to his chest.

"Wow….he's so cute!" Judy slapped on her mouth, "Thank you so much, Sayoko! You've made my day."

"Glad I made it," The mother of princess Nipponista smiled.

"I wish I could get him in reality…." Judy murmured.

"Your wish will be fulfilled within no time, Judy." Sayoko assured her, "Don't worry. Have faith on God."

"I do have faith on God, Sayoko." The American bit her inner lips, "But….we haven't got the result of our faith yet."

Tears brimmed into her alexandrite pools. She felt a pain at her heart as if someone had stabbed daggers there. She sobbed, "Sayoko, for how long will we have to continue this trial by fire? We love each other truly, we live for each other and we do care for each other. The subjects of our kingdom consider us as the best couple of the empire. But….where's the bridge of our love? Why isn't he or she coming?"

"Shush!" Sayoko gently patted her head, "Don't cry, Judy. What will happen if Taro sees you in this condition? What will go through his heart? Are you understanding?"

"But…" Judy tried to speak but before it, she felt strange. Burying her mouth under her fists, she rushed to the washroom. After throwing up all the things what she had eaten, she washed her mouth and gurgled thoroughly. Coming out from the restroom, she discovered her sister-in-law standing there, with an impish grin in her lips.

"What happened, Judy-Chan?" She dramatically interrogated, "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm alright." The blonde answered, "But why're you smiling like that? What happened?"

"Looks like your trial by fire has ended finally…" Sayoko caressed her right cheek, "You may be…"

Judy blushed. Tears filled her eyes again. But this time, they were the tears of joy, not the waterworks of her ceaseless agony which had ceased just then.

* * *

She discovered herself in a garden. Exquisite it was; full of varieties of colorful florets and plants. Red-blue-orange-pink-yellow were peeping through the thousand shades of green. From somewhere, a stream of water was flowing to its own mysterious direction.

'Today is the happiest day of mine on this planet…' She rotated her vision from here to there, 'Now I'm a complete woman…a complete life partner…a complete empress…'

"What about being a complete mother?"

Hearing a voice from the blue, she looked at the sky. Screaming, she asked, "Who're you?"

"You don't need to be informed," It again spoke, "Judy, I'm satisfied to see your patience. There are many women in this world who end their valuable lives being affected by this kind of depressive facts. But you're particular, you're unique. Really you deserve the throne of the empress of northern America. Not only that, but also I'm pleased with Taro. He could have married another woman for an heir. But he didn't do that. His love for you is enormous, incomparable to or with anything or anybody. As a boon, I'm sending one of the best human beings to you, as your child, the successor of Emperor Taro Tate and the guardian of the sacred power whose element is water."

"You mean…." Judy's voice trembled, "My child will be the next protector of Draciel?"

"Yes, you've guessed right, Empress," The invisible reverberation reacted, "And I'm sending you a special fruit. Its color is sea-blue with two golden leaves at its top. You've to consume it after waking up. Then, he'll be the bravest and at the same time, sweetest of all American. And its name is…."

"What?"

" _Maxflower._ "

That was it. After the incident, the blonde sat up on her bed. Gulping, she looked at her husband who was sleeping peacefully. Sighing of relief, she put her hand beneath the soft velvety silver pillow that ended up pulling out an oval, soft and juicy tiny ocean-blue sphere with a pair of golden leaves.

"That's it!" She assumed, "Thank you so much, God! I'll be grateful to you forever."

Finishing her prayer, she sank her teeth into the lenient being.

* * *

"Any news, messenger?"

The purple-haired man placed his right knee on his left, retaining both of his arms comfortably on the sandstone-handles of the chair. His face couldn't be seen clearly as there was nothing in the deep dark cave excluding the rising blazes of three ignited torches set in the torch-holders.

"Pardon me, my lord." The messenger bowed his head, "We haven't been successful to steal him yet. But we've finally found out where he lives."

"At least you've completed one of your jobs," The first person smirked, "So mention the name of the place now."

"My lord, currently he's situated in the royal palace of northern America, But the place is overprotected, so…"

"Be it cossetted or not," The ruler of underground took a sip of his drink, "Boris Balkov never steps back in order to reach his objective. Besides, the cute little turtle is the strongest of all the powers belonging to water but weakest of the four sacred mysterious beasts. That's why, at any cost, we've to make him ours.

Either by hook, or by crook!"

* * *

 **So how has it been? :P**

 **Do read and review. Pardon the grammatical and the spelling errors. Take care :D**

 **-Misty :***


	4. Appearance and disappearance

**Hi everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and followed this fic after the third chapter. I'm so sorry for being late because I was out of my mind about the plot of this chapter. However, here it goes!**

 **Dedicated to: Cutetyhil aka Simy :D**

* * *

Nippon. The empire of knowledge, arts and simplicity. Beauty travelled through her veins, from the ruralness to the urbanity. Kings were soft-hearted who loved their subjects like their own children. They weren't rulers; they were fathers. The same thing can be said about the queens. After the birth of princess Tachibana, every single positive thing in the kingdom increased drastically. But before her, when Nippon was waiting for her worthwhile child, he came. She was waiting eagerly for someone who would fulfill her to the final extent. A great warrior was born in her womb. And with his arrival, everything took another change. He was born in the clan of the prime minister of Nippon. He didn't arrive in a royal family. Well, would it be the obstacle in his way to the throne of Nippon?

* * *

"Ting!"

The glittering blades of two particular swords hit each other. Fastening the scabbard firmly into his fingers, he beckoned the opponent to come forward. His brown orbs were holding an evil but determined expression. His left foot was stepped back. He leaned forward a bit, somewhat folding his right knee.

"Taste this!" The challenger started rushing towards him with full acceleration. He also followed him, trailing at the direction of his appearance. After four or five steps, he leaped up, leaving all the masses on his back leg. While landing on the earth, he penetrated his vane into the gap of the metallic holder of his opponent's weapon. Not waiting at all, he pulled it up, causing the rapier to collapse on the ground.

The opponent gasped as his feet touched the soil. Shortly following his dumbfounded look, a grin appeared on his face. Nodding and accepting his defeat, he expanded his hand to the victor, for a handshake. Understanding it, the winner gently slapped on his shoulder, hugging him lightly.

"Good job, my dragon!" From somewhere, an old guy showed himself in the scene, "You're improving a lot nowadays!"

"Thanks, grandpa," The brown-eyed youngman bowed his head, "But I'm not pleased with this victory."

"But why, Hiro?" Being stunned, the rival interrogated, "You've defeated me. You should've been happy. Instead of being satisfied, you're discontented….for what?"

"Because you are not my goal, Isao." Hiro calmly replied, turning to him, "I'll be happy when I'll reach my goal."

He just stopped for breathing once after finishing his words. Right at that moment, a young lady hastened into the battlefield. Her skin texture was bronzed, shortly scorched in the sunshine. Wearing an off-colored kimono, she seemed like a maid.

"Fumika, you're here?" The old man frowned, "Any news?"

"A good one, my lord," The maid replied with a broad smile over her face, "Lady Yoshie has given birth to a baby boy. That's why lord Tatsuya has sent me here. He has asked you both to return soon…."

Her words were cut off as the old man jumped in ecstasy, screaming, "Oh God! Thank you so much! You've again filled my family with your endless blessings and happiness. Really your kindness can't be measured in scales."

"Grandpa, calm down," The elder grandson said, "Don't forget that you've been old. Your bones aren't as strong as they were in the youth. Too much stress isn't good for your health at all."

"Let my health go to hell!" Ryu Granger tumbled, holding his kendo stick, "Today I'm so happy. I want to dance more. Yo-hoo! Heigh-ho!"

Sighing, the boy put off his golden chain with the diamond locket and passed it to the servant, saying, "Your reward. Don't mind grandpa's words, I think he's been crazy in joy. You may go now."

"Sure, master Hiro." Bowing her head once, the maid left.

Turning to the kendo master who was still diving here and there like a hyperactive frog, he asked, "Grandpa, should we go home now? Or would you like to spend the rest of your entire day here?"

"Who wants to roll down on mother earth after hearing such a pleasing news, my child?" Swiftly, the grandfather stood up on his own feet. Placing his hands on his waist, he again spoke, "I need to meet my grandson. I can't wait anymore. Let's go!"

"Okay, let's go!" Being equally delighted, the new brother agreed with the kendo master.

* * *

The baby bluenette was crying in the arms of his mother when the new mother was cradling him affectionately. The father was also trying to pacify him, sitting beside his wife. However, all their attempts were going in vain.

At that time, the gray-haired man with his elder grandson rushed into the cubicle. Not caring for permission, he snatched the baby from the arms of Yoshie. Taking him into his support, he gazed at its angelic face. Rounded, tanned and soft it was. Its circular deep brown eyes were focused on the face of the eldest Granger. With its tiny fingers, it tried to touch his face. Seeing the actions of his younger grandson, the old man couldn't hold his tears back.

"You don't know for how long we were waiting for you, boy," He stroked the baby's cheek, "And you're so naughty! Why haven't you taken so long to arrive?"

The baby rolled his ruby-orbs, trying to speak, 'I'll take time as much as I will need. Who are you to protest, old hag?"

"Grandpa, please pass him to me…." Hiro gushed to the eldest Granger, "I also want to take my little brother in my arms."

"Of course, Hiro-san, here he goes…" Ryu gave the baby to his elder grandson. Taking his little brother in his support, he protectively shook him. And the strange fact didn't take much time to occur.

Hiro's sword was tucked into its casing which was tied at the right side of his waist. The infant expanded his small hand towards it. Gripping the holder tightly, he pulled it out, exposing the naked blade of the weapon. Not dropping it, he aimed it at the chin of his elder brother.

In the suddenness of the event, everyone stood up. Outside of the house, thunder sparkled once as the sky was darkened. The boom of lightning shattered the glass windows into pieces. The ten-years old boy gasped, ended up dropping the baby.

A pair of skinny hands sharply caught him before falling on the floor. Following it, a tight slap fell on the cheek of the elder bluenette. Being shocked, he kept staring at his grandpa with shaken eyes. He was hurt but the slap couldn't hurt him. What hurt him the most, was the attitude of the old man. Everyone winced at this, particularly the mother.

"Hiro! Have you gone crazy?" Ryu Granger solicitously held the petite life closer to his heart, "You almost killed your younger brother. I didn't expect it from you at all!"

"Let it be, dad," Tatsuya squeezed the shoulders of his elder son tenderly, "Hiro-San didn't want to do it. He didn't do it intentionally."

"Yet he should've been careful!" The grandfather snapped, "Hiro, how could you be so irresponsible? You're a big brother now, so you need to be responsible to your little brother. And you treated him like this? Is it a principle of a trustworthy sibling?"

Bowing his head down, Hiro left the place quietly. Before leaving the place, he looked at his newborn brother and smirked once.

Only God knew what was hidden beneath the expression.

* * *

"No!"

From a nest on the branches of a banyan tree, some birds who had learned to fly just then flew away. The young Japanese lady broke down on the floor. Hearing her, everyone dashed into the room.

"Yoshie, what happened?" Her husband sat by her, "Are you alright?"

She was trembling furiously. Not answering the question, she handed a piece of paper to him. Screwing his eyebrows, the Japanese male took it. It contained the vivid feelings of his elder son in the form of a few words:

" _Mom,_

 _I'm leaving. Don't embarrass me by asking me the reason of my deed. It was my goal since my childhood to be the greatest warrior of Japan. I was also gradually heading towards it. But now I've a new competitor who is only a few hours old. And you all know that I'm quite arrogant. Once a commitment is let out from my vocal cord, I don't listen to myself even. For defeating him, I'll do anything. At any coast, I'll reach my goal._

 _Don't think I'm scared of him. I'm not jealous of him also. I wanna be the most responsible slave of my motherland. If I try to be a responsible brother, I can't attain what I want in my life._

 _One day, I'll return to my mother, Mother Nippon. Standing on her soil, I'll wave the flag of my victory in front of her people. I know I'll have many obstacles to do that. But mom, nothing can hinder me now. Nothing._

 _Convey my greetings to father, grandpa and my new rival."_

From the same nest, a mother bird chirped, the song of perpetual estrangement.

* * *

 **Later on:**

A turquoise-eyed man was standing at the edge of river Kamo. Small waves were arriving at the border, touching his toes. He was holding a wooden basket in his hands. Inside it, a little baby girl was lying, being covered by a white towel. She was sleeping peacefully. Living in the world of her fantasy, she didn't know what was going to happen with her.

"Ominous witch!" The man hissed, "For you, just for you, I've lost my beloved life partner. You're a messenger of darkness, you're a sin of ours. I want all of my sins to wash away. So, it's your turn to escape forever from my life!"

As he was about to gush it in the streaming water of Kamo, someone caught his hands. Looking at the catcher, his eyes were widened.

"Hayoko, what the hell are you doing?" The king snapped, "Are you in your sense? You're going to kill her!"

"She deserves to be killed, your Majesty!" The General retorted, "When she was born, my wife died. She has killed her! She has brought all the sorrows, all the miseries in my life that I never wanted to face. I'll finish her!"

"No Hayoko, don't say that!" The member of Tachibana clan took the basket from his hands, "Look at her angelic face once! She can never be ominous to anyone. Children are the blessings of God. They are innocent. They don't know what sin is. How can she be harmful to you and your family?"

The man named Hayoko bent his head down. Hayashi continued, "Look, I also have a daughter in my home. I'm a father also. And being a responsible father and a dutiful ruler, it's my sacred responsibility to protect all the children of my empire and prefer them to my life."

"Then she's your responsibility now, your Majesty," Hayoko raised his eyes, "Pardon me, I shouldn't talk with you in this way. But I can't keep her with myself anymore, my lord. Whenever I look at her, she reminds me about my deceased love. I can't keep her with myself at all…just can't….."

The soldier leader fled away from the spot. Staring at his trajectories, he finally gazed at the little girl in the wooden basket. She had a few hairs on her head in purple color. Her mysterious turquoise eyes were like two glistening gems, radiating their glow everywhere.

'If you can't take her responsibilities,' The emperor pondered, 'Then I'll take her as my responsibility. From today, I've two daughters. Hilary Tachibana and _Dew Hayoko_!"

A pacific grin spread all over the face of the baby girl along with her new father.

* * *

 **How's it? :P**

 **Do read and review. Pardon the grammatical and spelling errors.**

 **Simy, I hope you've liked it :'D**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	5. Failure and realization

**Hi everyone! What's up? So sorry for being late, studies can be hectic sometimes. Thanks to Subha-Chan, CutetyHil, CRSWoodferns, Desires of autumn leaves, Heavenrider and Isha for reviewing. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

His Majesty of obscurity was wandering all over the internal cavern. Outside, owls were crying. Their screams were freezing everyone's blood. Sometimes, one or two bats could be seen beating the nocturnal wind with their expanded dark wings. The blood-chilling voices were spreading themselves from the far to the farthest. By fits and starts, winter wind was patrolling the place. Every time, a single dried leaf was falling down from the rough trees. Although moon appeared in the sky, but her rays couldn't enter into the cave fighting against all the fogs.

Inside the cave, the purple-head emperor was sitting on his usual stony throne. Beneath the holes of the mask, he was observing the breath-chocking silence in the room. Everyone was bending his respective head down. None had a single fraction of courage to speak up. The lavender orbs of the tsar were being rotated here and there, in every single minute like the eyes of a venomous cobra before attacking its prey.

"Hail Lord Boris Balkov!"

Hearing the jubilation of his name, he set his eyes on the source of the voice. A creepy smile rose came to light in his lips. Not removing his stares, he interrogated, "Tell me messenger, what's the news?"

"My lord, you were searching for a young boy to steal Draciel," He answered, joining his hands together, bowing down respectfully, "You'll be pleased to know that we've finally collected one for the task."

Everyone stood up except the leader. Twisting his moustaches, he ordered, "Alright. Bring him here, before me."

"As you want, my lord," The runner left the courtroom.

"I think my mission is going to be fulfilled finally," The king puffed his cheroot, "What do you say, ministers?"

"Pardon me, my lord," An elderly vicar curved his head downwards, "But Draciel is a very strong beast and he can't be stolen easily. We all attempted a lot to snatch him from the emperor of northern America. We've tried to kill him with his entire family. We've also showed him the temptation of wealth and power. But he's such an equitable ruler. Nothing can have melted him yet."

Everyone gasped at the audacity of the old man except his lord. Without caring at them, he continued, "So I think we better stop our attempts to gain Draciel."

At once, the lord of underground bared his sword. Despite the attempt of screaming, all gulped once. The messenger of devil approached the elderly minister and within a second, his separated head appeared on the hand of the killer. The headless body collapsed on the stony floor, spilling the blood everywhere.

None could utter a single word. A blast of air passed through the loopholes. Aiming the blade towards everyone, Boris yelled, "Is there anyone to suggest me again what I should do and what not?"

Again all heads were bowed. Grinning a victorious grin, the king asked, "So, where's the kid? He should've come here now. Or….is he afraid seeing my prowess?"

"Hiro Granger is never afraid under any condition, my lord!"

In the wheel, everybody stared at the reciter of the daring sentence. Their eyes widened, jaw dropped and cold current passed through spines. A young male blunette was standing in the center of the courtroom. His innocent brown pools were wearing a determined expression.

The expression of losing never in the lifetime.

"So your name is Hiro Granger, huh?" Boris smirked, "Nice name, kiddo. Do you know the meaning of your name?"

"Yeah," Hiro nodded, "It means generous, tolerant. And I can tolerate every single threat on my way to be the greatest son of Japan. I'm also generous to my motherland, Nippon."

"And to the enemies of your mother?"

Taking a sharp breath, the blunette retorted, "Well, being a responsible son, it's my revered duty to protect my mother from her enemies. In order to fulfill this duty, I can do anything."

"I'm proud of you, my boy," Boris seemed to be pleased a bit, "May God bless you. No matter what happens, I'll always support you. Not only I, but also everyone will be at your side forever."

"Glad to know, my lord," Hiro smiled, "I'll be grateful to you forever."

"Mention not," Boris yawned, "Now go and rest. My personal butler will show you your room. Meet me tomorrow morning at 8am. Let the court be ended for today."

* * *

"May I come in, my lord?"

From the outside of the large compartment, the little boy respectfully inquired. At that time, the king was sitting on his wooden chair comfortably, setting his gazes at the doorway as though they'd been waiting for the boy. The rarest smile was shown by him at once. In the next second, it vanished away. Sustaining his usual roughness, he spoke, "Yes, come in."

With small and slow steps, he entered into the room. It was large, maybe more than usual. The rocky walls of the room were colored in dark-purple, making the cell darker. A king-sized bed was at a corner with black velvety bedcovers and cushions which were embroidered with needlework of maroon creepers. The cabinet was annexed to the western wall with copper-colored doors. A marble-stoned table was at the center occupied with two elephant-toothed chairs. On it, there were some papers, a wooden inkpot and pens, designed with the feathers of crows and black pigeons. Above the heads, a chandelier was hanging down from the rooftop, containing a few nightlights. Some of them were still burning although it was 8am in morning. Nonetheless, it'd been good from one side as the rays of sunshine couldn't enter into the room for the heavy dark blue curtains on the crystal windows.

"Come here, my boy," Boris beckoned, "Sit on that chair."

Seeing an empty seat, the boy sat on that. Boris began, "Yesterday, your words charmed me a lot. So I've decided that I'll teach you to be the greatest citizen of your empire. For this, at first you need to return all the things to your mother that have been already snatched from her."

"Snatched?" Hiro frowned, "Pardon me, my lord, but I can't understand what you are saying."

"Look, my boy, the matter is so complicated for a little kid like you," Boris took a sip of a certain liquid from the crystal glass. Exhaling once, he stretched the goblet to him, "Wanna drink?"

Politely, the bluenette shook his head. Laughing a bit, Boris asserted, "Oh little kid, don't be nervous. This is the nectar from heaven. Just take a single sip, don't feel embarrassed."

Hesitating, he took the cup and sipped once. Boris carried on, "Hiro-San, your motherland, Nippon is a weighty kingdom. She's adorned with knowledge, art, armory skills, natural beauty, purity and what not? But nowadays, she's less powerful than the previous."

"But my motherland is enough powerful," Hiro remarked while quenching the liquid in the glass, "No country wants to claim any war against her."

"No no, not for her power, my son," Boris shook his head furiously, "Everybody loves Japan because she's friendly. But to err is human."

"But my country isn't a human being."

"I mean the emperor," Boris cleared, "when he'll make a mistake, he'll have to pay for this. So for the upcoming battles, he has to be prepared. For this, he needs enough power which can be gained from the magical beasts."

"Magical beasts?"

"Yes Hiro, your ears aren't cheating you," The lookalike of lord Indigo affirmed, "Once upon a time, Japan was enriched with different types of mystical creatures. Natural disasters, conflicts and other reasons enforced them to migrate in different countries of the world like China, America, Russia and so on. Now it's your liability to bring them back and furnish your mother in the same way in which she was previously."

"But how will I do it?" Hiro couldn't resist his curiosity, "I'm still a kid."

"You think that but the world doesn't," The purple-haired guy poured a little red wine in his glass, "Well, let me tell you an easy way. The weakest of all the sacred bit-beasts of Japan is the gigantic tortoise of the north. Currently he's located in Northern America. The emperor of that empire is a cheat. Although he's a Japanese, he cheated his motherland for his lover, the princess of the state. Now you've to revenge for that."

Hiro remained silent. Boris yammered, "I've heard that empress Judy has given birth to a baby boy there. Hope you do have enough sense to understand the fact."

The Japanese boy frowned. Screwing his eyebrows, he thought something for a while. Then, gradually, a wicked smirk appeared on his innocent face. Soon, they both burst out laughing. Their evil laughter echoed in the entire room, overflowing the quiet aura.

* * *

The queen was sitting on the rocking chair, in the balcony of her room, cradling her newborn son in her arms affectionately. The glow of morning sun enlightened his petite face with its glory. She was watching the dalliance carefully. The much she was staring at his expressions, the much she was being overwhelmed. She protectively embraced the little baby closer to her heart, closing her eyes. Two lemon-colored anonymous birds sat on the rods of the circle, chirping in their own ecstasy.

"Your Highness?"

Breaking her thoughts, she turned back to the maid, raising an eyebrow.

"A young boy wants to meet you," She informed, "He wants to work in the palace as his caretaker."

"Tell him to come here." Judy ordered, "I'll meet him."

"As your wish, your Highness." The maid left the room.

After a few minutes, a fledging, blue-haired, brown-eyed Japanese boy, around ten or eleven, entered into the room. An impeccable innocence was scattered all over his face, like the sacred water of any renowned river. The heart of the queen melted gazing at his serene manifestation.

"Greetings, your Highness." He nodded.

"God bless you," She patted his head, "I've heard that you want to work here as the caretaker of my son. Is it true?"

The boy again nodded, informing that it wasn't false.

"But why do want to work here in such a young age?" The mother of the heir of the throne of the empire queried, "You're too small to do it. Still you've to learn many things for your upcoming life."

"I know, your Highness," He politely answered, "But I've come from a poor family. My parents work hard almost shattering their bones but they can't earn according to our rights and privileges. Often my father tortures my mother as he remains short-tempered always. I've decided to eradicate all their sufferings. That's I want to work here. Will you please permit me to that?"

Hearing his words, Judy's eyes brimmed with tears. The mother rose in her for the helpless child. Kissing on his head once, she spoke, "Of course. You can stay here as long as you want. You can take care of Max and play with him. He will enjoy your company."

"Thanks a lot, your Highness," The Japanese boy exposed his so-called gratitude, "This _Hitoshi_ will remain grateful to you forever."

The poison inside his heart woke up.

'Now Draciel will return to my mother. And I'll be the greatest citizen of my kingdom.'

* * *

"Hitoshi, take care of him," The mother advised, "I've to attend the royal court. Make sure if he isn't stirring."

"Alright, your Highness," Hiro bowed. Smiling a bit, the lady left her room.

Deeply breathing once, he glanced at the whole room. Discovering a piece of paper, an inkpot and a pigeon-feathered pen on a certain marble table, he paced towards it. Dipping the pen into the ink, he wrote something on the paper. Folding it, he kept it on the table, beneath a crystal paperweight. Then, he covered his face managing a scarf. Grabbing the asleep baby carefully, he slid his right hand under his top. Pulling out a sprayer, he consciously jumped on the sunshade. Landing on it, he leaped to another one. Finally reaching ground, he started running.

"Hey, who're you?"

He stopped hearing the question. Not waiting, he turned back, sprinkling the material inside the sprayer. As the unconscious body fell on the ground, he began to run again. Reaching the stables, he again applied the same medicine, being a bit careful in case his drug couldn't affect the horses. Grabbing a black mount, he jumped on its back, hitting his left ankle. As it received the signal, it started racing. Even the guards couldn't hold it. During this, when the baby woke up and started crying, he didn't know. Clutching the rein tightly with one hand, his another hand was holding the infant firmly closer to him.

After all, his objective was depending on it.

"It can't happen…..it can never happen," Judy buried her face amid her palms, "An innocent child like Hitoshi can never abduct my baby."

"But that is the truth, Judy," Taro kept a hand on her shoulder, "He has left a letter for us. In it, it is clearly written that he has kidnapped our child. For getting him, we need to give him…"

"Don't say that!" The empress stood up, "You can never hand Draciel to him! Never!"

"But if we don't do that, he'll kill Max!" The king yelled with equal power, "Judy, can you remember how you gave birth to him? After ten years, he has come in your life to enlighten it. Do you want to lose him so soon? So easily? And you claim yourself as the empress of the kingdom? That empress who can't protect the heir of the throne?"

"But Draciel is equally important for our kingdom!" The American lady affirmed, "He's the guardian, the protector of our empire. If we lose him, the existence of the realm will be risked. As a king, do you want to let this happen?"

The couple kept quiet for a few minutes. Then finally, Judy opened her mouth first:

"I've a plan."

* * *

"Finally you've arrived! Do you know how long I was waiting for you?"

Leaning against a shady tree at the shore of the deep river, he whistled. From a higher branch, a rope was hanging with a basket at its other side. In it, the assumed next king of America was screaming helplessly. The kidnapper was holding a pair of scissors in his hand.

"Max!" The stranded mother yelped, getting down from the back of the white mare, seeing the marooned condition of her child. She felt the ground crumbling underneath her feet. She was about to rush towards him but got hindered without hearing any word when the abductor aimed the scissors at the rope.

"Don't let your emotions getting your nerves, your Highness," Hiro mocked, "You're the Regina of America. This doesn't suit you at all."

"Please don't kill him," Judy begged, "I'm begging his life to you. Please don't snatch my child from me."

"Oh look, the greatest empress of the greatest kingdom is begging to me," He smirked, "Alright, I won't harm him. At first, give me what I have demanded."

Nodding once, Judy headed towards him with a metal bow. At the center of its metallic part, a circular amethyst was placed. The rays of sunshine from the western sky were falling down on it, making it sparkle more and more.

"Here Draciel lives," She calmly narrated, "He'll listen to you when you will call him."

"Good job, your Highness," Hiro clapped, "Now you can take him with you."

Not hearing him, picking the little figurine from the basket, she hugged it gently but deeply. Her sapphire-eyes started watering.

"Aww…how sweet…" Hiro acknowledged, "But I don't have enough time to enjoy the scene. I've to test the weapon as soon as possible."

Pulling out an arrow, he stretched the string. Placing the barb with it, he carefully observed the changes. No sooner had the whole shaft turned purple than he threw it.

"Go Draciel!"

From nowhere, a gigantic, dark-purple tortoise, wrapped with a black viper snake, appeared in front of him. His eyes gleamed at that. He couldn't believe his own eyes. Jumping in joy, he punched in the air.

"Hurrah!" He showed the flash of his teeth, "Now Draciel, let's go home."

The massive figure didn't show any sign to go home. Rather it was approaching him.

"What happened, Draciel?" The Japanese kid cocked an eyebrow, "Why aren't you listening to me? I'm your master. Go and follow my orders!"

Who listened to whom? With his paw, the big turtle lifted him up.

"What the hell happened to you, stupid turtle?" Hiro was tossing his hands and legs vulnerably, "Leave me! I say leave me!"

That worked. Hearing his pleadings, Draciel threw him towards the river. Falling in the deep water, he attempted to swim for his dear life, screaming, "Help! I'm drowning!"

Done with his job, the great tortoise returned to the bow. Lifting it, the queen happily started her journey to the castle.

'Good job, Draciel!' She murmured, 'If you weren't there, I couldn't save my child. Promise me, when he'll be the king, you'll protect him.'

Beasts couldn't talk. However, she heard a voice from the blue:

 _"Of course, Your Highness, of course."_

* * *

"Kick him out!"

The lord Indigo showed his index finger at the doorway as the sentinels tried to drag him. Standing firmly on his position, he interrogated, "Why, my lord? What's my mistake?"

"Your mistake is not to be successful to gain Draciel!" He sternly retorted, "And Boris Balkov is never kind-hearted to those who make mistakes."

"But I've tried a lot for that!" Hiro squeaked, "I…..I risked my life for him….and you're kicking me out?"

"Did your attempts come fruitful? No, did they?" Boris questioned back, "So, there's no place for you here. Get lost!"

Hiro tried to say something but wasn't given chance as the guards dragged him out of the room. Kicking him out of the fort, they shut the doors on his face. Realizing the fact, he broke down on the floor:

'Now what will happen? Where will I go? What will I do now?'

* * *

 **Ah-hem...I don't know.**

 **So, how was it? Good or bad? Pardon all the grammatical and spelling errors as I was in a hurry. On tomorrow, the engagement of my cousin is going to be held and I can't wait for that! After this chapter, I won't describe the infancies anymore. Instead, I'll present the tales after 7-8 years.**

 **Do read and review :P**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	6. Tamarind behind honey

**Hi! I'm back! Thanks a lot to Cutetyhil, Desires of autumn leaves, Indigo Jupiter, Subha-Chan, Hot snow cold fire for reviewing. Also tons of thanks to Indigo Jupiter for faving it. Really I'm grateful to you Noni.**

 **So this chapter presents the tales after eight years. Enjoy!**

* * *

Had we had today's wall-clock or wrist-watch, it would've shown the proper time. But there, already the sun had risen. His roseate beams touched the face of the asleep boy through the kite-sized loopholes who was lying peacefully on the bed of black velvety bedcover, keeping his head on the tender pillow made of carpus cottons, covered with a dark blue blanket, containing the wools of Navajo sheep and the tapestries of mystical vermillion birds. The mild ultraviolet rays, travelling through his pupils, knocked the eyelids, "Get up boy, princes shouldn't sleep so long."

That worked. With a spring, he woke up. Rubbing his eyes with one of his hands, he expanded his another hand towards the wooden arc. Feeling the presence of air instead of the existence of wood, he frowned and turned his vision to the semicircle. Irony, his amethyst orbs met only vacancy.

"My bow!" He got down from the bed, "Where's it?"

"I've kept it."

Hearing a familiar motherly voice, his gazes ran at the doorway. There stood a violet-haired, purple-eyed lady, wearing long cream-colored sarafan* with gem-covered ornaments. Her hands were seizing a silver tray on which there was a crystal glass filled with orange juice, along with a shiny platter containing two or three oval-shaped, tremendous, thick, warm breads, coated in melted honeyed butter. By its side, a large coppery bowl was placed, occupied with the chubby pieces of spicy grilled coral fishes, with the gravy of fresh tomatoes and coriander leaves. In a circular porcelain cup, there were some cottage cheese dumplings, smeared in cream with some raspberries. The smell of melted grease tickled his nose. Then again, not sniffing once, he rushed towards the lady. Stopping in front of her, he straightly asked, "Mom, where have you kept my bow?"

"I can't tell," The crown princess rolled her eyes, "But if you wash your face and hands and have your breakfast, then I'll return it."

"No mom, you can't do this!" He shook his head, "Yesterday Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian challenged me to pluck the mangoes from the mango-trees of the backward garden. If I don't go soon, I'll only get leafless trees!"

"Oww Kai," The violet-head pinched the cheeks of her son, "Don't worry. Everyone is calmly having breakfast. I promise you that nobody will go there before you."

"Really?" The little prince narrowed his eyes.

"Really, my boy." The mother patted his head.

"Okay, then let me wash my face and hands!" Kai left the bed, almost running to the lavatory.

Apraxia Hiwatari, the only daughter-in-law of Emperor Voltaire Hiwatari and his second wife, the mother of Prince Kai Hiwatari couldn't help smirking at that. She had been married with Susumu Hiwatari when she had been only fifteen. Now she was twenty-eight. She couldn't investigate how the past thirteen years had passed. Susumu had been the only son of Voltaire who'd been given birth by the second queen of the former lord of Russia. That's why, Mamelfa Hiwtari, the actual grandmother of Kai had been loved a lot by her husband. That couldn't have been tolerated by the other two wives of the Tatar. Conspiring together, they had mixed poison in the lunch of the ex-prince. Consuming it, Susumu had left the earth, leaving a pregnant Apraxia behind. Mourning for some months, his mother also had followed the footsteps of her son. Apraxia had had also few chances to live long. Fortunately, Voltaire had found out about the assassination of his precious son. Sentencing the wicked queens to their deaths, he'd divided the enormous dominion into four kingdoms, sharing them among his four daughters in order to avoid all the collisions. Their sons were Tala Valkov, Spencer Petrov, Bryan Kuznetsov and Ian Papov. They still lived in the main Russia, being brought up by their lovely aunt, living with their cousin. Since their childhood, they were eating, playing, travelling, crying and laughing together. Now Kai Hiwatari, the eight-year old prince, couldn't think about living without them.

Recollecting the past memories with her no-more husband, her heart ached. She'd been the daughter of a usual soldier. Before Susumu, she'd been in love with the swords and shields as well as bows and arrows. Mayhap for that, she'd been successful to draw the attention of the prince. She'd been the worthy one to be the queen of Russia, still she was. That hadn't avoided her father-in-law's eyes. In an auspicious moment, they'd been affixed in the bond of marriage together. Oh…how flamboyant that life had been! Gazing at the bright moon from the balcony without blinking, sometimes paddling cruisers in tranquil rivers, swinging in spinneys, playing friendly duels and what not? When Kai had arrived in her ovary, who hadn't observed his joy with his or her eyes? He hadn't let her do a single job. In spite of being the mighty prince, he had massaged her feet, often he had given her warm baths, he had fed her with his own hands….he had dreamed. He had dreamed a lot about his unborn son. Apraxia grimaced recalling his words:

" _My son will be named Kai Hiwatari. Do you know what it means?"_

" _Ummm…Nah. You tell me, what does it mean?"_

" _Silly girl! You've studied a lot and you can't tell that? In Japanese….it means ocean. You know, in Japanese mythology, ocean is considered to be the center of life. In the same way, our Kai will be the center of our life."_

" _You're fond of Japan, aren't you?"_

" _Of course! I've decided that I'll get my son married in Japan."_

She closed her eyes. Already they'd been occupied with tears. She sniffed, trying to have the smell of her dead love. Instead of that, a familiar fragrance hit her nose.

"Mom?!"

Regaining the sense, she opened her eyes. Her son had already cleansed himself, now wiping his face with his soft phoenix towel. Swiftly rubbing her eyes, clearing her throat, she spoke, "Breakfast is ready, my son. Have this, then go to garden."

* * *

"Sharp!"

Five arrows dashed across the leafy bush as the sound of something collapsing could be heard.

"This branch is Prince Kai's," A butler stated, "This belongs to Prince Tala, this green one is Prince Bryan's and the rest two are Prince Ian's and Prince Spencer's."

"Damn!" Bryan punched the air, "My luck is always bad. Whenever I try to get something good, I can't do it. I can't eat this raw mangoes."

"Because you've come in this earth with your torn forehead, falcon," Tala didn't forget to mock, "Try as much as you want. Yet you will never get any ripe mango."

"Then share yours with me," The falcon requested, "I'll share mine with you."

"Impossible!" The wolf screwed his nose, "Who will eat these tasteless bitter fruits? Besides, I'm not going to share my mangoes with anyone. Do one thing, donate them in the royal kitchen. You'll get to eat mango curry in today's lunch…hahahaha…"

"Shut up!" Bryan dived on Tala. Tala also presented a knock-out punch at his nose. Then they both got into scuffling.

"Tala! Bryan! Stop it!" Spencer ordered, not forgetting to expose his 'elder nature', "Don't forget that you're princes. And princes shouldn't fight with each other like this!"

"You're right, Spencer," Tala pulled out his sword, "Princes better participate into duels. Hey chicken, let's have a sword fight!"

"Shit!" The blond Russian muttered.

"How dare you call me chicken?!" Bryan bellowed, "Now you'll see my sword skills!"

"Bryan…"

Hearing the voice of the dual-haired Russian, the lilac-haired boy turned back, frowning.

"Don't fight with Tala. I'll share my mangoes with you, okay?"

Everything became soundless for a few seconds. Then, jumping up and tumbling twice in the air, Bryan asked, "Seriously Kai? You'll share yours with me?"

"Sure," Kai nodded, "After all, you're my cousin. How will I eat my mangoes alone when my cousin will remain sad?"

"Thank you so much, Kai!" Bryan showed the amicable flash of his teeth, "You're the best!"

"Huh…..thank your luck, Bryan!" Tala rolled his eyes, "If Kai didn't save your day, I would chop you into pieces with my sword."

"Only time will say that, Valkov." Bryan hissed under his breath.

* * *

"Hilary? Where're you, dear?"

Sayoko Tachibana, the empress of Japan, was searching her only biological daughter in the foliage. Large trees, wearing leafy branches, bowing down in the weight of ripe and juicy fruits, shrubs dressed with flowers in red, pink, blue, yellow, orange colors, clear ponds, lakes and cascades, the statues of stallions, elephants made of marble-stones, chirping of different birds, the cheerful butterflies, bees-everything was elevating the exquisiteness of the plantations. The entire garden was so large that nobody could be found easily if he got lost once. Conversely, the queen was trying to find the princess unswervingly.

"Oh, eat more!" The royal-blue haired girl sprinkled some rice in the pond, "If you don't eat more, you won't be healthy."

Some bubbles were seen in the water. Sitting by the loch, she poured her hand into the water. A goldfish pecked on her fingers.

"Aw Goldie, don't play pranks!" Her voice was affectionate, melted and honeyed, "Have your meal properly. Your memories are so weak. If you eat well, you will be brilliant."

The goldfish named Goldie moved back as though it'd understood her words.

"Mariam!"

In a wheel, she turned at the owner of the tone. Seeing the Regina, she stood up and bowed down.

"Have you seen Hilary?" Sayoko asked her.

"Pardon me, your Highness," She replied gently, "But I haven't seen Princess Hilary."

"Oh God…only you know where she is now…" Sayoko hastily left the place.

The purple-haired girl was swinging beneath the orange tree. The season of that fruit hadn't come yet. The little white flowers were falling down like the droplets of rain on her. Perhaps she was enjoying that. That's why she didn't want to leave the place.

"Dew-Chan, have you seen your sister?" An almost exhausted queen of Japan appeared before her, with her fatigued voice.

"No mom, I haven't seen her," Dew got up from the cradle, "Oni-chan may be in the cherry-garden."

"Oh okay…." She again started running. Shrugging once, Dew again sat on the swing, swinging in her own cheery mood, almost getting showered in the piles of orange flowers.

* * *

Three brown, tiny and furry squirrels were hopping around the gigantic cherry tree. One of them chirped something, another of them told her something in return. As they heard the conversant footsteps, they stopped and quietly gathered under the tree. After a few seconds, a little girl in chocolate-colored, arm-lengthened hair appeared there. Her ruby-colored pools were sparkling like the night stars. The soft phosphorescence of the sun lay on her bright milky skin. She was wearing a baby-orange georgette frock with puffy sleeves whose edge was touching her ankles. The orange rose tied with her bandana was increasing the daintiness of her hair. A round bamboo basket was hanging down from her wrist. In it, a few ripe guavas were gathered. Placing it before them, she signaled. Getting it, one of the squirrels came near the carrier, picking a circular fruit from it and finally sinking its teeth into it.

"Squirrels, do you eat guavas?" The brunette crouched before them, "Puffed rice? Grapefruits? Kittens and puppies?"

The three little creatures nodded, still busy in biting fruits.

"Giantess!" She stood up, "How gluttony you are! I won't talk with you anymore."

One of them showed its tongue, not caring her words.

"You're kidding with me?" The princess frowned, keeping her hands on her waist, "Let me see who gives you fruits later!"

"Hilary-Chan, what're you doing here?" Her mother entered into the cherry garden, "You're feeding the squirrels again?"

Turning at her, Hilary smiled sweetly once, occupied with innocence.

"Let's go with me, darling," Sayoko held her wrist softly, "If you keep roaming in the sunshine, your skin will burn."

"But mom, dad says that sunlight is good for our health," The innocent girl inquired, "How will it be harmful for our skin?"

"Oh, how will I make this girl understand…she keeps questioning me all the days!" The mother sighed, "Just come with me."

"Okay okay, I'm coming…" Bowing her head down, Hilary followed her mother. Before leaving her base, she looked at the squirrels for the last time in that day who were enjoying the monsoon guavas with jovial mood. Smiling once, she left the place.

* * *

 **Umm...so how was it? Good or bad?**

 **Do read and review. Pardon the grammatical and spelling errors :P**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	7. The voyage of the knowledge

**Hi everyone! I'm back again! Thanks a lot to Subha-Chan, Cutetyhil, Rock the road and Desires of autumn leaves for reviewing. I dedicate this chapter to Desires of autumn leaves aka Abhilasha as she wanted this from me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brimmed with high current, streaming curvedly like a snake, looking like a wide silver ribbon in scorching sunlight, river Mudan was the nucleus of the village, located at the west of the capital. In summer, her prowess eased, in monsoon, it again awoke. Her edges were inwrought with tall, sky-touching trees, with hefty roots entering into the deepest of the earth, clustering heads packed with scintillated emerald leaves. They were grasping the riverside soil firmly. That's why, river erosion could never have visited the villages.

An eight-years old, svelte, yet having twisted muscles in arms, chest and thighs was standing on the highest branch of a tree standing on the shore. His untied, waist-lengthened dark ebony hair was blowing in the pacified river gale. Escalating his arms above, pulling up his entire body, he was attempting to dive in the streaming brook. Above his head, one or two herons were flying, moving round and round, maybe watching him carefully.

"No Ray!" A little pinkette yelled, "Don't jump! You can't swim in this high-current."

"It's all your fault, Mariah!" Her brother whispered, "If you tied your hair properly, your ribbon wouldn't fall in the river."

"I'm sorry…" She sobbed, "Please forbid Ray to do that, Lee."

"Now why to cry?" Another green-haired boy scrunched his fists, "Mariah, you know well that we can't forbid Ray. You think that he'll listen to us? Is he so obedient? Let's not talk about his obedience. The tail of a dog may be straightened but Ray's nature? Huh!"

"Shut up, Kevin!" His cousin slapped behind his head, "Now think how Ray will be saved."

Before he could finish his word, in a fierce velocity, someone dived sharp at the deep water, making a huge noise of splash. Everyone's jaw dropped when the absence of the boy on the branch of the tree was seen.

"Shit!" Lee buried his face amid his palms.

"Ray!" Everyone squawked.

Under the bluish-green water, the neko-jin kicked his legs, keeping moving forward. His palms were hovering in the semi-translucent fluid for a definite thing. As he felt something tickling his toes, he barely moved his head back. Finding what he'd been searching for, he toppled, changing his posture from the dogpaddle to the backstroke, grabbing the pink ribbon steadfastly. In the speed of light, he outstretched his head from the bottom of the river, making a right angle with the horizontal axis. Pulling out his hand from the water, he showed his friends something.

"My ribbon!" Mariah cheered, hopping in joy.

"Ray!" Lee exclaimed in relief, "Are you alright?"

The raven-haired kid had showed his flashing fangs, nodding in assurance.

"Come here!" The other kids pleaded.

"No!" Ray shook his head, again plunging into the marine. Again, they all winced.

"This boy…is impossible!" The galeon-holder frowned, "God knows what will happen with him now."

"That's why he always gets beaten by uncle Hal," Gary remarked, "What do you think? Is uncle Hal seriously a cruel person? Nope, Ray is enough naughty. If I were in the shoes of uncle Hal, I would beat him more mercilessly."

"Really Gary?" Someone enquired from the back.

"Of course!" The bald youngster bobbed in a staid sulk, "Ray should be tied with this broad tree from the dawn to the dusk. Then he'll learn his lessons soon."

"And how should you be taught your lessons, Gary?"

Gulping, he swapped his head behind. Seeing the raven-haired boy with a mischievous smirk on his face, he kept unobtrusive for a while. Then, his cries ricocheted in the whole area.

Done with his job, the black-haired boy reached his pink-haired friend, handing her the magenta object.

"Your ribbon, Mariah," He articulated, "Be careful from the next time, okay?"

"Ray…" She sniffed, "You did this for me? What if something happened to you?"

"Nothing has happened to me, has it?" He pinched her nose, "Besides, you're my best friend. Can't I do this small thing for my bestie?"

"Aww….thanks a lot, Ray!" The little girl almost hugged her best friend, making the toddler blush a bit.

Freeing him from her hug, she demanded, "But Ray, promise me that you will never do such things again."

"What if you fall in danger?"

"Yet you won't," Mariah puckered, "Because your life is the most preferable thing for you. Understand?"

"As you say, princess," Ray bowed. Everyone burst out laughing at that. All on a sudden, the raven-haired neko-jin began scuttling. All his friends aka the village children tailed him shortly. Wind started blowing, the river water began flowing.

 _ **Such as the storm, we're reckless,**_

 _ **Such as the springs, we're restless,**_

 _ **Such as the deities, we're valiant,**_

 _ **Such as the nature, we're solvent…**_

* * *

"For the last time, I'm asking you," Twisting his thick moustaches, the monarch interrogated the person, "Are you going to pay all the required taxes? Or not?"

In front of him, the monomer of general mass joined his hands together. Bowing his head, he replied with his chocked tone, "Your Majesty, I'm a poor guy. Cultivating others' lands, I earn my bread barely. Please pardon me, I'm unable to pay the taxes in time. But I promise….I'll…I'll give them when I'll get my wages."

"Shut the fuck up, you bloody fool!" One of the ministers aimed his sword at him, "How dare you talk with our king in this way?!"

"Gao, calm down, don't be so harsh to him," Zagart imperturbably stood up, getting down from his throne, "Let me see him."

Stretching out a shining dagger, he approached the man. He was shivering violently in fear. Sweat covered his temple. Somehow, he was striding back.

"Oww…why are you afraid, Mister?" The redhead mixed some fake concern in his voice, "I won't do anything to you. Just your beard has grown up, let me shave it."

"No…thanks…"

"Think of your luck once, old man," The autocratic ruler held the blade at his throat, "You're getting shaved by the mighty emperor of your empire. Isn't it a thing of enjoyment?"

Without giving him a chance to speak anything, he slaughtered him in the center of the courtroom. Juddering for a few seconds, his lifeless body slowly collapsed on the marble-stoned floor.

Hurling the scalpel, he turned to his ministry. All the ministers were gulping, gasping and shivering slightly witnessing the hardheartedness of their leader. However, the eyes of the king were widened as the sweet voice of a certain little girl was heard by everyone.

"Father!"

Within no moment, Zagart's stony heart melted completely. Signaling, he ordered all the vicars to cover the corpse so that his loving daughter couldn't see it. Moving to the doorway, he discovered his offspring aka the piece of his heart. A seven-year old girl in lavender-colored gown with white borders in the neckline, shoulder lines and edge was standing there. Her deep scarlet hair was tied in a braid. She was staring at everything with her large, circular black eyes.

"Salima!" The father rushed to her, taking her in his arms, "What are you doing here, my girl?"

"In every morning, you don't come to courtroom without seeing my face," The baby pouted, "Then why have you forgotten to meet me today? Don't you love me?"

"Oh…I'm so sorry, Salima-Chan!" Zagart held his ears, "Please forgive your father, won't you?"

"Hmm…let's see…" Salima scratched her head thoughtfully. Then, suddenly her eyes were lit up as she hit upon an idea.

"I want to go to the temple in the village which is next to our capital," She expressed her wish, "You can remember that my birthday is coming? I want this as a birthday gift from you."

"But my dear," The king caressed her cheeks, "You aren't familiarized with rural nature. That may be harmful for you."

"How may it be harmful for me?" Simple question it was, "It's you who told me about my future. In future, I'll be the queen of the kingdom, right? If I don't know about my state, how will I rule it? Besides, I'm going there to be blessed by the deities. It can never be unsafe for me, father."

"Okay, my girl, I'll surely take there tomorrow," Zagart pinched her cheeks, "But you've to get up early in the morning, okay?"

"Okay!" Salima cheered, "Thank you so much, father." As she left the room swiftly.

Breathing sharply once, Zagart ordered his ministers, "Throw the body in any garbage."

* * *

The house was made of wood. The roof was quite large, almost like a fedora hat, covering the eyes of a person aka the windows of the highest level of the building. In front of it, there was a small coconut coppice. In its center, three persons were standing. In the middle, there was a bamboo table. On it, the map of entire Asia painted on a piece of white cloth was positioned.

"Master Tao, please listen to me," One of the teachers pleaded, "Boris Balkov has been failed to capture Draciel. Now his covetousness is on Driger, the protector white tiger of our motherland. For it, a lot of blood-shedding wars can take place. I think we should leave China as soon as possible for our own safety."

"Mice flee before drowning the boat," His power of speech was as stentorian as the thunder, "And cowards do the same before drowning the country. I'm not from them. So I'm not going anywhere leaving my motherland."

"But Master…" His colleagues tried to speak something but couldn't as the Principal had already started walking fast. While marching, he collided with a drunk guy. The boozer fell on the ground along with the jute bag of the teacher.

"Hey, you old guy!" In the sensation of alcohol, the fallen guy waved his hand, "Leave my path."

"I'll," Tao spoke, "But for you, my bag has fallen down. Kindly give it to me."

"What? You're ordering me?" He stood up, "Are you crazy? Or daydreaming?"

"Look man, we should do something good before our death. Otherwise, how will we show our faces to God in our afterlife?"

"Stop this fucking nonsense! Why're you telling me these things?"

"Because you're dying," Quite peacefully he responded, "The sweats on your forehead, your trembling body, bloodshot eyes-everything is signaling about your forthcoming demise."

The guy stared at the voyage of the knowledge for a few moments. Then almost sobbing, he voiced, "Sir, please help me. Please show me the right path. I'm a poor guy. I…I have two children….what will happen to them if I die?"

Taking out some dried roots of unidentified trees, he handed it to the dying guy.

"Eat their juice." He advised, "And don't drink alcohol anymore, okay?"

"Thank you so much, Sir," His voice was filled with emotion, "I promise I won't drink alcohol anymore. I'll be grateful to you forever."

After he had left the place, a person asked Tao, "Master Tao, you're impossible! How have you changed his mind within a blink?"

"This is called the laws of brain," The great master proudly replied, "If you want to fight against the enemy, use your brain. Not your heart, not your physical organs. Bodily energy fades away in front of intelligence. Intelligence is the greatest energy. Nothing can be compared with it.

Nothing!"

* * *

 **So how was it?**

 **Dear Abhi, hope you've liked this. Do read and review. Pardon the grammatical and spelling errors :P**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	8. Glee and sadness-flowers of same tree

**Hi everyone! Thanks a lot to HeavenRider, Cutetyhil, Desires of autumn leaves, Subha-Chan and rock the road for reviewing.**

 **To Neha:** **I was waiting like mad for my 50th review. Then suddenly, you reviewed all the chapters. I can't be happier than that anymore! Thank you thank you so much for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you :'D**

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"Kai!"

The carrot-nosed little boy screamed, almost drowning in the water. He was tossing his hands and legs to rescue himself. But the force of current was working against him. It was trying to gush him as far as possible. Somehow holding the branch of a fallen tree, he was maintaining the balance. His other cousins were standing at the shore of the cascade, shuddering and shocked. But none was approaching for helping him.

"This only happened for you, Bryan!" Tala chided, "Who the hell told you to show your bravery standing on that branch? And when your sword fell in the water, where did your bravery go?"

"I was wanting to fetch that but Ian insisted…" The falcon gawked at him, "So I couldn't help letting me bring it."

"Stop making excuses!" The redhead muttered, "Now who will save him? Have you thought once? Can you swim in this high current?

"Tala, Bryan….please stop you both!" Another Russian kid blurted, "Don't fight now. Just think how to save him. Search for Kai. Where's he?"

Out of the blue, a slate-haired Russian boy showed himself at the spot. Running, he reached the edge of the cataract. Some elephants were drinking water in it. Leaping, he landed on the back of one of them. Stepping on another's back, he used them like a bridge. The poor beasts couldn't feel the touch of his reflexive footsteps. They were absorbed in their task.

Diving into the water, he swayed, spreading his arms away. Picking his head up, arriving at the helpless kid, he tightly clutched his waist. The little Russian was heavily breathing. His body was going to get limped.

"Ian…..hold me tightly…!" Kai spoke, "Don't worry…I'll save you…"

Hearing him, Ian seized his neck, almost tearing the chain which had been gifted to him on the occasion of his birth. Nonetheless, he didn't care. Hugging the stranded kid resolutely, he came up, on the coastline.

"Ian!" All the boys rushed towards them. Holding him, Kai reposed him on the ground. Tilting his head at the right side, he pressed firmly on his back. Water streamed out from his nostrils and mouth. After two or three presses, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ian, you alright?" The lilac-haired boy worriedly asked.

Coughing, he nodded. Sighing in relief, Kai attempted to hold the locket which kept hanging from his neck always. Whenever he was relieved or worried, he silently kissed on it. But to his horror, he met the blinding nothingness.

It was gone.

* * *

 **Flash forward:**

It was raining heavily. The sky was covered with the thick coats of darkened clouds. Thunder was sparkling by fits and starts. Amid them, some people were carrying the adorned silver coffin of a dead body. In it, the ex-emperor of Russia was captivated. From now, it was his house. He was never going to rule the people. He would never walk silently in his luxurious castle. He would never come back.

Never in this lifetime.

Ian was wailing. Tala and Spencer were trying to comfort him. Bryan was cursing himself like mad. He was discreetly repenting and blaming himself. Last but not the least, the dual-haired, amethyst-eyed Russian was standing beneath the pine tree, closing his eyes, crossing the arms on his chest. Exploding his lungs, only heavy sighs were wanting to come out. Flooding his face, tears were attempting to claim their rules upon him. But he was gradually managing himself.

 _Yes, I'm responsible for your death, grandpa. If I weren't careless, if I didn't lose it, you would never live me, would you? But what should I have done, grandpa? At that time, Ian was the most important being for me. It's you who taught me to serve people selflessly. For protecting my selflessness, I've lost the most valuable gift of mine which was given by you on the day when I was born. What will I do now, grandpa? I wish there could be way through which I could revive you…_

Poor eight-yeared child, he didn't know that death is inevitable. Nothing can stop it. Nothing.

* * *

Apraxia was crying. Her father-in-law wasn't her father-in-law, he was her father. After the demise of Susumu, he had taken care of her. When Susumu had expressed his wish to marry her, Voltaire had been the one who had approved it. Even for the people, he'd been a great ruler. A little strict, but great, undoubtedly.

"Mom…" Someone whispered, standing beside her, "Have you called me?"

Turning her eyes, she discovered that it was her son. Wiping her tears, keeping a hand on his shoulder, clearing her throat, she spoke, "Son, I've called you for talking to you about an important thing."

"Tell me," He accepted.

"Look my son…." Apraxia began, "Your grandfather had a dream about you. He always wanted you to be the greatest ruler of Russia. He always wanted you to be greater than he. So, it's high time you fulfilled his wish."

"You mean….I've to be the king?"

"Not now, my son," The Queen caressed his cheek, "You're too young for the throne. I'll send you along with your cousins to the learning center. There, you can learn martial arts, sword arts, archery, science, geography, history, religion and many things. For being a suitable ruler, at first you need to be knowledgeable enough. My son, are you ready for it?"

Kai remained silent. The mother kept voicing, "Remember, there will be no difference between princes and other boys. You've to leave wearing these valuable attires. You've to eat the simplest foods. You've to work hard. Last but not the least, you've to leave the palace. Now tell me about your decision. You've your time till the next morning. Now you may go."

The toddler walked towards the doorway. The words of his mother had been stabbed at his heart. He had never spent his days without his mother in this short lifetime….now he had to do that. But the dream of his grandfather…wasn't inferior. The old deceased man still deserved it. Turning his head, he articulated:

"Mom, I'll go."

 _ **I'm sorry mom, for the things I put you through,**_

 _ **I'm sorry mom, for not doing the things you wanted me to do,**_

 _ **I'm sorry mom, for leaving you so soon,**_

 _ **I'm sorry mom, for disturbing you in afternoons,**_

 _ **Leaving you was the last thought of my mind,**_

 _ **Just like so many, I guessed, it was my time…**_

Not waiting for the reply, he left the room hurriedly. Reaching his balcony, he sat there on his wooden chair. The nocturnal wind roamed around him, blowing his silky two-toned hair. He didn't care, didn't think anything. He had to do something for his grandfather. He had to do something for his subjects. He had a sacrosanct duty to fulfill for the sake of his family, his clan. For the sake of the esoteric truth of his name.

As a Hiwatarian.

 _ **Mom, I'm flunked,**_

 _ **Said me...**_

 _ **Son, never worry,**_

 _ **I'm happy you tried...**_

 _ **ONE DAY I'LL MAKE YOU PROUD, MOM!**_

* * *

"Ugh! I'm bored enough!" Mariam stood up, "Now I can't fish anymore."

"Tired so soon, huh?" The navy-haired boy mocked, "Now I've just caught three fishes but I haven't been tired yet. You seriously lack of energy."

"I don't know, Tyson," The female blunette articulated apprehensively, "I love the fishes but they don't love me at all."

"Be patient, Mariam," The princess comforted her friend who had already caught ten fishes, "Fishing is nothing but the game of increasing patience. Father says that patience is a tree whose root is bitter but fruit is sweet."

"Oni-Chan, you always speak so difficult things that I can't understand them at all," The purplette kept her hands on her waist, "Patience is a virtue, isn't it? Then how has it got root and fruit?"

Everyone laughed at her words. Not caring at them, Hilary simply tried to explain, "Dew, now you're very little. That's why you can't understand it. When you'll grow up, you yourself can get it. Okay?"

"Woah! The fourth one!" Tyson pulled the fishing rod out of the water. Nothing but a pendant came out.

"A fourth one…..is this your fourth one?" Mariam rolled on the ground, "Hahahaha…..I can't stop laughing…."

"Shut up, Mariam!" Tyson yelled, "You haven't got anything yet. You have no need to laugh at me, understand?"

"Ah Tyson…don't rebuke her," Hilary approached him, "Just look at this locket. How beautiful it is!"

Everyone glanced at the jewelry. Indeed, it was one of the most mesmerizing things of the world. The thread was equipped with pellets of rhombuses while the locket was made of untainted translucent crystal in the shape of a flying bird, expanding its wings. Inside it, a scarlet fleck of sheen could be observed properly as though the conflagrations of torches.

"Wow…" The female bluenette whispered, "It's….awesome!"

"Tyson, I'll give you all my fishes," Hilary requested, "In return, can you give me this? Please?"

"Sure Hilary, I'll give you this," Tyson bobbed, "But you don't need to give anything in return. This is a gift for you."

"Really?" The brunette jumped, "Thank you so much, Tyson."

"You're welcome, princess." Tyson bowed and approaching her, he put the chain on around her neck. Then he spoke, "Hilary, just look at your reflection in the water once."

Being curious, the girl looked at the water. The necklace was radiating more lustrously than the night moon in her neck.

"The locket is looking more beautiful than you, Hilary," The dragoon-wielder commented, "Because you've increased its beauty."

The eight-yeared girl couldn't help blushing at that. Clearing her throat, she murmured, "Thanks, Tyson."

"Princess Hilary?"

In a wheel, the princess looked behind. There was a maid, lowering her head.

"King Tate with his family has come here. They are waiting for you in the palace." She let her mistress know.

"Wow! I can't believe!" Hilary rejoiced, "Uncle Taro, Aunt Judy and Max have arrived. I can't wait for meeting them."

She ran towards the fortress. Mariam was also about to follow her but being hindered by Tyson and Dew, she stopped.

"Mariam ni-chan, where are you going?" Dew asked, "You often tell that you don't like Max ni-san. Then why are you going to meet him?"

"Arrgh!" She scratched her head, "Whenever he comes here, I like to frighten him. I can't wait for seeing his scared face today. Hihihihi…"

Giggling, she started sprinting again. Heaving a sigh, the navy-haired boy looked at the purple-haired girl. Her face was darkened. She was bending her head. Her turquoise eyes were glittering.

"What happened, princess Dew?" He softly inquired, "Is everything alright?"

"Today Oni-Chan has got plenty of fishes," She pouted, "But I haven't gotten a single fish yet."

"Aww…don't worry," He knelt down before her, "I've got three fishes. We'll grill them and eat together, okay?"

"Okay," She innocently tilted her head.

"But in return," Tyson pinched her cheeks, "You need to help me. Are you ready?"

Dew's face dimmed but at the same time, lit up like candles. Nodding furiously, she gave her consent.

"That's a good princess!" Tyson stood up, "Let's go and meet Maxie. Then we'll cook them, okay?"

"Tyson, you go first, I'm coming," Dew voiced.

"Alright," Tyson left the place smilingly.

The purple-haired little girl sat at the shore of the river. Throwing pebbles one after one, she pondered:

' _Before a few seconds, Tyson gave the necklace to Oni-Chan but took nothing in return. Then why will he take my help giving me fishes? Doesn't he love me at all?"_

* * *

"Maxie!"

The little American prince looked at the doorway as his face beamed up with joy. His brunette cousin rushed to him and hugged him. In return, he also gave her a soft hug.

"Hilary, how're you?" He asked, "You know, I missed you a lot!"

"I missed you too, Maxie!" She responded back. Seeing his parents, she bowed her head following the rituals of her country, "Greetings, uncle Taro and aunt Judy."

"Greetings, Hilary-chan," The Queen patted her head, "You've grown so up in these days. Can you remember what you and Maxie did when we visited you last time?"

Hilary frowned. Then suddenly, her eyes became widened as she burst out laughing.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"Maxie! Catch me if you can!"

The five-yeared little girl was running. The border of her gown was sliding against the marble floor of the castle. The four-yeared American boy was chasing her; not that swiftly.

"It's cheating!" He yelled, "You can't cheat me, Hilary!"

"Who says that I'm cheating you?" Turning back, the brunette showed her thumb tilting it down, "You're a looser, Maxie!" As she ran again.

Scratching his head thoughtfully, the hyperactive boy went to the Spanish princess, Julia Fernandez. She was half Japanese, half Spanish. Her mother was the sister of Hilary's mother. As a result, she was another cousin of the Japanese princess. At that time, she was painting on her white canvas.

"Julia?" He peeped in her room.

"Come in," The dual-haired girl pulled the brush on the white background.

Entering into the room, Max coughed.

"What happened, Max?" She poured the brush into water, "Do you need anything? Do you want to learn painting?"

"No, I can paint," He dramatically kept his arms on his waist, "I need your help catch Hilary. I'm chasing her but she can't be caught."

"Oh, this thing?" Julia smiled, "Then you're not as strong as she. You should eat more and more."

"Ugh! Nobody helps me!" Weeping, he left the room. At that time…

"Boo!"

"Aaaa!" Max screamed and fell on the floor. Rotating his neck, he discovered the female bluenette there, laughing madly.

"Hahahaha….prince Max, you're really so coward…." She was giggling, clutching her stomach, "You can't even tolerate that…let alone catching Princess Hilary...…"

* * *

 **Flash forward:**

"That happened when I was a baby," Max grouched, "But now I'm so strong and brave. Nobody can beat me, huh!"

"So you tell you don't need my help, Maxie, do you?"

Again looking at the doorway, Hilary's eyes were widened. Then rushing towards the little girl, she hugged her tightly.

"Juli!" She exclaimed with joy. In return, she smiled softly.

"Hey…" The Spaniard muffled as the Japanese girl freed her from her hug. Squeezing her shoulders, she asked, "How're you? And where're Raul, Uncle Fernandez and aunt?"

"I'm fine," She answered brightly, "They're in Spain now. Raul couldn't come because he hasn't returned from learning center yet. Father and mother are busy in their chores. So, they sent me here. From today, I'll live here with you."

"Seriously?!" Hilary again embraced her, this time chocking her breaths nearly.

Max was smirking. Suddenly, he turned behind.

"Caught ya!" He leapt in joy.

"Oh no!" The bluenette muttered, "How has this guy become so cautious?"

"Because I've grown up!" Bravely he retorted, "Now I'll end up catch you."

"Alright, then follow me!" Mariam ran out of the room. Max followed him as swiftly as he could.

"Let's play, Julia!" Hilary dragged her female cousin clasping her wrist.

* * *

"Do you know?" The coco-haired girl enquired, "In the next week, the marriage anniversary of my parents is taking place!"

"Wow!" The blond boy wondered, "Really, Hilary?"

"Yes," She shook her head affirmatively.

"Then we should plan something for uncle Hayashi and aunt Sayoko," The Spanish girl conversed, "Shouldn't we?"

"Of course!" Hilary stood up in excitement, "That's why I've composed a drama."

"Drama?" Mariam asked, "About what is it, Princess Hilary?"

"It's about the story of demoness Medusa, Mariam," The Japanese princess reacted.

"I'll be Perseus and you'll be Andromeda!" Tyson blurted.

"Of course you'll be, Tyson," Hilary told, "But I can't be Andromeda. Because she was weak. But I can't be weak."

"Come on, Hils, that's a drama only…" Julia pleaded.

"Nope." Hilary shook her head, "Dew is so cute for this role. That's why, she'll be playing this role."

"Really, Oni-Chan?" The youngest of the children clapped, "Then it'll be fun!"

"Obviously," Julia didn't forget her duty, "And Mariam will be playing the role of Medusa. It's perfect for a demoness like her, isn't it?"

"Oh yes," Mariam mocked, "Although I'm not going to be that proud queen for whom that disaster came upon the subjects. That role is perfect for you, Princess Julia!"

"You're right," Max showed his teeth, "And I'll play the role of the adviser, okay?"

"Then everything is okay now!" Hilary cheerfully asked, "So can we start the rehearsal?"

"Of course!" Everyone rejoiced.

* * *

 **So, how's it?**

 **Do read and review. Pardon the grammatical and the spelling errors.  
**

 **Neha, I hope you've liked this :D**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	9. War time

**Hi everyone! Thanks to Devi, Neha, CutetyHil and Rock the road for reviewing.**

 **Devi:** **Hi, nice to meet you. Yes, Hilary got the Dranzer locket. And it'll play a significant role in her life. Just wait and watch! Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing.**

 **Neha:** **Since you wanted a fast update, I've updated it. But I'm so sorry to say that I can't update so fast always as my other friends are so busy (They should get a chance to read it, shouldn't they?) Do one thing, read my another multichaptered fic, "Where there is light, there is shadow." It's a RayXSalima. Other than that, thank you thank you so much for reviewing in my fics :D**

 **So...let's start! :D**

* * *

The kitchen was gargantuan, equal to two football fields, more or less. Its walls were painted in orange color. On them, the pictures of different fruits and foods were drawn perfectly. Large bamboo containers were enclosing tomatoes, peepers, onions, garlics, pumpkins, apples, oranges, grapes and different kinds of vegetables and fruits. Fishes and meats were kept in large ice cubes. Powdered spices were in certain silver pots. Liquids like milk, oil, butter oil and water were put in quite high iron jugs. There were special metal and wooden racks for various utensils like plates, bowls, pots, pans, spatulas, forks, spoons, knives and other things. On many burners, sophisticated and delicious meals were being prepared. Their scent spread all over the huge compartment. The Queen herself was supervising the whole activity. Under her management, the maids were working with full attention. Some were stirring any food, some were cutting any vegetable or fruit, some were making the paste of something and some were washing dishes.

"Use two drops of lemon juice," Sayoko commanded, "Otherwise the stains won't go away easily."

"Okay, your Highness."

Going to another maid, she inspected her cooking carefully. Seeing the queen, the maid stood up and bowed. Allowing her to sit, Sayoko ordered, "Don't boil the rice anymore. Hilary doesn't like soft rice balls to eat. Okay?"

"As your wish, your Highness," The maid removed the rice pot from the stove.

Furtively, four little girls crossed the threshold of the kitchen. They were awestruck as the smell of cooked meals tickled their noses.

"Ah!" The purple-haired girl sniffed in the air, "Oni-Chan, I'm hungry. Can you give me some food to eat?"

"Shush! Don't talk loudly, Dew," The royal-blue haired one whispered, keeping her index finger on her lips, "Otherwise anyone will hear us."

"So what?" The dual-haired one cocked an eyebrow, "Have we come here to steal anything? No, have we? Then why to be so afraid?"

Nearly at the same moment, her eyes fell on a fruit basket. Rushing at it, she picked up an apple and sank her teeth into it.

"Julia-chan, what are you eating?" The empress asked, turning her stares at the Spanish princess. While chewing the fruit, the Spaniard was looking very cute. Everyone couldn't but utter "aw" at that.

"Chew it properly whatever you're eating, my girl," Sayoko advised, "If you don't chew it appropriately, it won't digest. Okay?"

"Okay, aunt." Julia tilted her head.

"Alright, my girls," Sayoko walked, letting the girls follow her, "As you all can see, this is the kitchen of our castle. All the meals eaten by the dwellers of this palace are cooked here. If we want to learn about cooking, at first we have to learn about tastes. Dew, my dear, tell me how many kinds of tastes are there that we get in our daily foods?"

"There are five kinds of tastes." The little girl answered.

"Very good," The mother softly slapped on her shoulder, "Now tell me what they are."

"They are: Very bad taste, bad taste, eatable taste, good taste and very good taste."

Hearing the words of the youngest kid, the other girls couldn't but burst out laughing. Snickering a bit, the queen asked her biological daughter, "Hilary, can you tell?"

"Yes," She nodded, "They are: Sweet, sour, spicy, salty and bitter."

"You're right, my girl," Sayoko cupped her chin, "Every taste has its own particularity. According to their taste and specialty, the foods have various impact on our body and mind."

"Mom, I've heard about food's impact on our body," Hilary voiced, "But on our mind? How's it possible?"

"It's possible, darling," The Regina sat on a low bench, "You know that a sound mind lives in a sound body. If we have our meals properly, we'll be fit for any work. Thus, our mind will be well always. No distress, no sadness can be able to touch our mentality. Remember, my dearies, cooking isn't a work. It's an art."

"But mom," The brunette couldn't help questioning, "We've to maintain certain rules and regulations while cooking, right? Then…it's a subject of gaining knowledge. How can it be any art?"

"Hilary-chan, of course cooking is a treatise," Her mother smilingly replied, "You're right. It's a source of knowledge. But obeying all the rules, if you add your creativity with it, it doesn't remain knowledge anymore. It becomes an art."

Bewitched, the princess of Japan kept listening to her mother. All on a sudden, a basket full of the pumpkin seeds drew all of her attentions towards itself.

"There are two types of ingredients that we need for cooking, girls," Sayoko itemized, "Visible and invisible. Visible ingredients are spices, water, oil, vegetables, fruits, salt, sugar and other things that we can see. And invisible ingredients are concentration, respect, love, care etc. For preparing the best meal, both types of ingredients are equally important, got it?"

Each of the girl waggled except the brunette. Frowning, the queen asked, "Hilary-chan? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes." Hilary responded, but not looking at her mother.

"My princess, what are you looking at?" Curiously, she inquired.

"Baby vegetables."

"Baby vegetables?" Sayoko grimaced, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…those pumpkin seeds," Hilary dashed to the earthen basket, "From them, new pumpkins will grow. Then they are baby vegetables, aren't they?"

"Hmm….you're right, my girl," Sayoko caressed the cheek of her daughter, "But don't play with them. I'll cook a special dish of those seeds."

"What?" Hilary's ruby-colored eyes glittered with tears, "Will you kill these babies?"

"No no, I mean….." Sayoko continued but her daughter stopped her, "If you cook them, they can't grow up into new pumpkins. One way or another, they will be killed. How can you be so cruel, mom? If anyone kills me, how will you feel?"

The Queen gasped but didn't speak anything. More or less, she felt sorry for her soon-to-be deed. Really, how would she feel if someone snatched her loving daughter from her? She wasn't only her daughter, she was the daughter of the whole kingdom. How would the subjects feel if she was gone forever?

"Mom, do one thing," Hilary continued, "Give me those seeds. I'll sow them into soil. When they'll grow up, you can cook whatever you want. But don't cook them now. Please?"

"Alright," The mother cleared her throat, "Take and sow them. But don't forget to take care of them. If you look after them well, they will grow well. Okay?"

"Thank you so much, Mom!" Rapidly, the princess gave her mother a tight hug. Then taking the basket, she disappeared within a moment along with her comrades.

Sighing, Sayoko instructed the maids, "Don't waste the seeds of any fruit or vegetable from the next time. Give them to me or Hilary. Got it?"

* * *

The navy-haired boy completed digging the soil and excavated a petite hole. Spreading the seeds into it, the brunette began to cover them with sands.

"Hilary, do you know?" The dragoon-wielder said, "You've such a beautiful heart. Besides, you're so brave. If I were in your shoes, I couldn't speak anything before her Highness."

"But you're also brave and strong, Tyson." Hilary complemented, "Can't you remember that you've defeated me for many times at sword arts and archery?"

"Yes, I may be strong, but I'm not as brave as you," Tyson spoke, "Oh, don't forget to cook pumpkin soup for me once they grow up. I love pumpkin soup a lot."

"As your wish, Tyson." Done with her job, Hilary stood up, "Let's have a duel once again, won't you?"

"Of course!" Tyson leaped, "It will fun to defeat the princess of Japan once again."

"You can't defeat me this time, Tyson." Hilary winked and ran. Tyson followed her.

"Princess Julia, Tyson and Princess Hilary are so good friends, aren't they?" Mariam asked.

"Of course!" Julia grinned.

"What do you think? In future, will Princess Hilary marry him or not?"

"I think Hilary won't marry him," The Spaniard replied, "Because Hilary is a princess but Tyson is not a prince. Tyson is the grandson of a minister. If Hilary agrees to marry him, she can't marry him. A prince can marry whomever he wants. But it's so difficult for a princess."

Hearing her words, the face of the purple-haired girl darkened. Lowering her eyes, she kept walking slowly.

"Dew, what happened?" Mariam interrogated, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Mariam ni-chan," She retorted, "I think I should walk in the fresh air for a while. See you later." As she left the place quickly.

"Wait Dew…." The Spanish princess attempted to stop her but it went in vain.

Sighing, she looked at Mariam. Smiling, she asked, "What kind of boy would you like to marry, Mariam?"

"Me?" Mariam scratched her head thoughtfully, "Hmm….I would like to marry a brave prince who will be so strong and intelligent. Like me, he should love fishes and aquatic animals a lot. He has to know how to swim. Then I'll marry him."

"Oh…..today I've had a lot fun playing with those fishes," A voice could be heard by the girls. Soon, the owner of the voice appeared in the spot, wiping his bare body with a towel.

"Look, your prince charming has arrived." Julia whispered.

"Not at all!" Mariam seethed, "He's not my type."

"Of course, he's the one for you."

"You won't believe me, will you?" The royal-blue haired girl pouted, "Let me show you something." As she called the boy, "Max!"

"Coming." Hearing her, the flaxen-haired boy rushed to her. Smiling, the Japanese girl asked, "Can you solve a riddle?"

"Okay, tell me, I'll try."

"A certain five-lettered word becomes shorter whenever you add two more words in this," Mariam blinked, "What's it?"

"Uh oh….it is….sorry, I don't know." Max bit his nails.

"C'mon Maxie, try a bit more."

"No sorry, I've to go for a sunbath, then archery," Max giggled, "I'll give your answer later. See ya."

"See ya," The blunette heaved a sigh. As the hyperactive American left the place, she told, "See, Julia. Prince Max is not only stupid, but also a coward. And still you'll be saying that he's perfect for me? Horrible it will be!"

"Ahahaha, why to chide him, Mariam?" Julia kept a hand on her shoulder, "He may be speaking the truth."

"Never ever!" Mariam protested sternly, "I know him better than he himself! Since today's Sunday, he'll never go for archery training on this day. Rather he'll now draw his horrible pictures. Eww…"

"You've told that you don't like him at all," The Spaniard didn't forget to tease her, "And then how do you know everything about him?"

Mariam blushed a bit, biting her inner lips, lowering her head.

"C'mon, tell me." Julia poked her.

"Princess Julia, don't forget that he's my enemy," The Japanese girl put her hands on her waist, "And one must know everything clearly about his or her enemy. I'm fulfilling the duties of a true warrior and nothing else! Okay?"

'No, it's not okay, Mariam,' The dual-haired princess purported, 'I know you like him a lot. And I'll expose it to everyone, sooner or later.'

* * *

"Today we've had a lot fun in duel," Tyson walked while cleaning his sword with his handkerchief, "Haven't we?"

"Yes!" The brunette smirked, "And see, I've won today's match!"

"You may have won today's match, but you can't defeat me every time, Hilary," The navy-haired boy poked her, "Can you?"

"Let's see," Smilingly Hilary tucked the sword into the case. Soon the smile vanished away from her face as she heard her father talking about any important matter. Scurrying towards the courtroom, she tried to listen to the words of her father.

"Hiro Granger has challenged us for a war," There was a letter in the hands of the king, "He'll be here till the next morning. We should be prepared."

'Hiro Granger?' The bluenette ruminated, 'My name is Tyson Granger. His and my surname is same. Then….is there any relation with me and him?'

"We think we should start the training of the soldiers from today, your Majesty," A minister recommended, "Then we can be prepared enough in the battlefield."

"I'll also go to the battlefield, father."

Hearing the babyish feminine tone, the emperor stared at his daughter. She was standing at the doorway of the courtroom, bowing her head respectfully.

"Greetings, everyone." She greeted.

"Hilary-chan!" Being surprised, the father queried her, "Why do you want to go to the battlefield, my girl?"

"Father, I want to open a temporary dispensary there," She proudly answered, "Thus I can treat our injured warriors. Even if you want, I can treat the soldiers of the opponent also."

"But princess, why the opponent?" The elder Granger stood up, "They're our enemies."

"Mr. Granger, when I'll go to the battlefield for my duty, I'll be a doctor," She smiled, "And a doctor should never discriminate among his patients, should he?"

"You're right, Hilary-chan," The father came to her and softly hugged her, "Your father is proud of you, my girl. Of course you can go there. But don't forget to take care of yourself."

"Your Majesty, don't worry about your daughter at all." Someone assured him.

In a wheel, the king discovered the navy-haired boy with her daughter. Smiling, he guaranteed, "I'll also go there for accompanying princess Hilary. I'll take care of her. She'll be safe with me."

"As you want, my boy," The king approached him. Squeezing his shoulders, he spoke, "You both are the future of my kingdom. When the kids like you live in Nippon, why should she be worried?"

The toddlers looked at each other. Honeyed and sanctified smiles spread all over their innocent faces.

* * *

 **So...did you like it?**

 **Do read and review. Pardon the grammatical and the spelling errors. Take care :D**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	10. Pebbles

**Hi friends! I'm back! Thanks a lot to Cutetyhil, Rock the road, Subha-Chan, Devi, Neha and Aradhna for reviewing :D**

 **Neha:** **Don't worry, it's alright. I haven't read it but whenever I'll get time, I'll try to give it a read. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

 **Aradhna:** **I'm so sorry for updating late. However, my updates will be late. Also I'm sorry because I've planned about this story from top to the bottom. That's why I can't make it a RayXMariah. However, Mariah will play a great and significant role in Ray's life. Continue reading the story, eventually you'll get it. According to your request, I've written on Russia and China. Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

* * *

"Wow!"

His crimson eyes sparkled in enthusiasm as the whispering exclamation escaped from his vocal cord. Really, it was something that was outstanding enough to bewitch a worldly creature. Tiny straw huts could be seen in the distances of two or three meters. Earthen flower pots were set in their balconies. The hallowed soil of the whole area was covered with the carpet of soft velvet green grass. When someone walked on it, the blades of the grasses tickled softly on his skin which used to nearly lull him to a profound ceasefire. Surrounded by them, tussocks of purple, elfin and nameless flowers were growing in gentle the touch of sunlight. Beneath long dappled trees, great masters were sitting on stony podium and lecturing. In front of them, students were listening to their treasured words attentively. Black and white cows were grazing, closing their eyes in comfort. There was an oval-sized inlet. In it, plum-colored lotuses were spreading their ceaseless beauty sitting on rounded green leaves. On it, there was a wooden bridge. A bright lime vine inclosing shining allamandas draped the railings. Sometimes some flowers were falling in the water, creating placid exuberance in the stagnant and clear fluid. When the sunlight touched them, they looked like the flakes of gold. A white goose was swimming in the loch with its yellow goslings, moving their tails once here, once there. Seeing the new boys, they came up and approached them. With their black marble-eyes, they stared at the newbies for a while.

"Hey, won't you let us go?" The eldest of the boys gawked.

The leader of the group nodded as though she had understood everything. Then, they slowly went towards their crypt.

Breathing once deeply, the dual-haired Russian glimpsed over the place. It wasn't any place of earth. It had been gifted by the deities of heaven. A unique serenity, an unparalleled sanctity was adjoining the ether. Birds were chorusing on the leafy branches of trees. They were welcoming them in the holy territory of knowledge. Unexpectedly, his heart leaped up with joy.

"Boys, you wait here," The principal called, "Lady Vetrova!"

"I'm coming, Sir Alexandrov." A feminine voice was heard in return. Within some seconds, a young lady appeared before them. She was tall holding a slim figure. Her skin was gleaming like sandalwood. Her hair was like the blueness of the firmament. Pink zinnia-eyes fell on them as she smiled a sweet smile, expressing the hidden mother in her.

"My lady, they're the princes of Russia," Alexandrov introduced the boys, "From tomorrow, their education will start. Till then, take care of them."

"As you want, Sir," The lady bowed, "Come with me, children."

The Russian boys looked at each other. They couldn't understand what they should do then. After hesitating a bit, the slate-haired one stepped forward. Seeing him, everyone followed him. The revered mother couldn't help smiling at that. Then, she walked across, trailed by the new students.

"My lady, where are we going?" Being curious, the youngest of them enquired the teacher.

"Firstly I'll show you your rooms," Vetrova replied, "You can make it ready as your wish. Then, you'll bath in the nearest lake. I'll also show you the lakes of bathing and drinking water. Don't mix up the differences, okay?"

"Okay, my lady." The boys responded.

They stopped in front of a straw hut. It was larger than any hut of the faculty. Two bougenvillia trees were set by the sides of the cabin. The mass of the purple enclosed its roof. Flabbergasted, they entered inside. It wasn't only the largest, but also the warmest of all houses. Wooden windows remained open and the daylight peeped in the room through them.

"Wow!" The redhead yelled, "Now we can prepare the room as our wish. Let's go guys, I can't wait anymore!"

"Calm down, Tala," The falcon smirked, "Don't be so restless."

"I'm not being restless, Bryan." He gaped, "I just want to prepare my bed. I'll take the place by the nearest window."

"No, I'll sleep beside the window."

"No, I!"

"No! You won't!"

"Who're you to stop me?!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You both shut up!" The phoniex-prince glared at them, "Don't forget that it's a learning center, not our home."

"But Kai…I wanna sleep beside the window," Tala pleaded, "Please tell this stupid Bryan not to hinder me."

"What've you said just now, filthy wolf?"

"Enough this is!" Kai gritted his teeth, "Tala, Bryan, are you both blind? Can't you see that there are windows in both sides? Just prepare your beds by both of the opposite gaps. But not understanding it, you're fighting like kids. Shame on you!"

'They're still kids, Kai.' Spencer deliberated, 'So it's normal that kids will behave like kids, isn't it?'

Putting his bag down, he went out of the room.

"Kai?" The whale-wielder asked, "Where are you going?"

"To breathe in the fresh air," Reply came, "Staying among you guys, my breaths are being chocked."

Everyone sighed. The phoenix-wielder hadn't been such a hermit before. He'd been a happy and friendly boy who had loved to stay and play with his cousins. But when Voltaire Hiwatari, his grandfather had left the earth forever, he'd become cold. Now he didn't talk properly with anyone. Still he stayed with his cousins but they couldn't feel him now. The child inside him….had been killed by the departure of his grandfather. Still he was as pure as the river water, still he wanted to achieve something great. He wanted to fulfill his grandfather's dream. He wished ardently….to be the greatest ruler of Russia, to be the most devoted servant of his motherland. That's why, he had stopped all the childish acts.

He came out. Walking, he stopped in front of an estuary. Its water was as clear as the mirror. He sat on its edge. The taciturn wind of Russia blew once, touching his bare skin. He lay down on the grass and gazed at the sky. The white clouds were passing across the blue just like the ships in the ocean. He sighed. Among those vapors, he tried to find his grandfather.

"I knew that lotuses grow in pond." A voice commented, "But today a lotus has grown beside the pond. Outstanding, isn't it?"

The phoenix-prince sat up and looked at the man. He was wearing a dark violet cloak. His white beard touched the buttons on his chest. Twisting his moustaches, he asked, "If I'm not wrong, then you're the prince of Russia, aren't you?"

"Hn." Standing up, Kai bowed.

"I'm Kotaro," He introduced himself, "I teach here the rules and regulations of archery. I know that you're a skilled archer. Is it true?"

"Test me once." The prince replied.

"You're already being tested, my son," The master simpered, "And this test is endless."

"What do you mean?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, boy," He showed the amicable flash of his teeth, "One day you youreslf will understand the meaning of my words."

"Understanding the meaning of your words?" Kai softly threw a pebble in the water, "I can't understand the rules of the world even. How'll I understand your words?"

No reply came. Moving back, the slate-haired Russian discovered no one. He frowned and thought something. Shrugging once, he left the place. He had to bathe and wash away all the dirts in his heart, soul, brain and body.

After all, he was the prince of Russia. And a prince shouldn't waste time for little things.

* * *

Three stallions and one mare were going forward. The mare was the leading the battalion. On her, the scarlet-haired princess was sitting, holding its rein gently. Behind her, three well-armed soldiers were following her. She had forbidden her father to send them with her. But the father's heart hadn't accepted the fact that his daughter could roam alone in a rural area. So, he couldn't have helped letting the troopers accompany the princess. The team was passing across the woods. The tweeting wild birds flying from one tree to another and insects hiding beneath the grass was overwhelming the royal girl. She inhaled in the vernal airstream and satisfied her lungs. However, she couldn't enjoy the pleasure of nature as she heard a soldier screaming. Frowning, she turned back.

"My sword!" One of the combatant cried, "Someone has taken my sword!"

"Who has two hearts in his chest?" Another one threatened, "I'll finish whoever has done this!"

"Calm down, soldiers." The princess smiled. Getting down from her mare, she glanced over the calm atmosphere. None was there. Only some birds were flying above their heads.

"Only the cowards attack secretly." She acknowledged.

"I'm not a coward, princess." Someone voiced.

Smirking, she stared at the owner of the voice. It was a raven-haired boy, around her age. He was holding the sword of the leader of the royal soldiers. His amber orbs were gleaming mystically in the murk of the greeneries.

"Manerless boy!" The guardsman whose weapon had been snatched raged, "How dare you?! I'll finish you today!"

Taking a sword, he was about to attack him but it clattered with another sword which was held by the neko-jin. His face was wearing a determined expression. He was struggling hard against a man who was greater than he-both in age and strength. But he didn't give up. Since he was standing on slushy muddy soil, his feet weren't supporting him. But he, grasping the rapier firmly, was trying to hold on. Finally, applying all the strength in his body, he pushed his opponent back.

"What the hell!" The combatants were surprised. Their jaws remained open and eyes were widened. All fell silent for a few moments. None thought to attack the boy twice. None considered to imprison or punish the rural boy. They all were thinking about the same thing.

How could a rural boy be so strong to defeat a royal soldier?

"I'm impressed," The princess opened her mouth at first, "You're enough strong. But it doesn't mean that you can escape from the law. You've committed a crime by stealing the weapon of a soldier. Why have you done it?"

"I'm sorry, princess," He respectfully bowed, "My friends dared me to do something challenging. That's why I'd to do this."

Handing the sword to its owner, he conversed, "Mister, here's your weapon. Don't worry, I won't harm you or anyone of the palace."

"But I'll punish you!" Salima kept her hands on her waist, "And your punishment is to show me the way to the nearest temple."

"What?"

"Yes, you've heard right," She ordered, "Now take me there! Move!"

The little boy thoughtfully scratched his head. He was in a dilemma. He had promised his best friend to meet her in the afternoon and the sun was above his head nearly. If he broke his promise, she wouldn't talk with him anymore. What a problem, man!

"What happened?" The fierce redhead grasped his hair, "If you don't obey my order, I'll cut your hair."

"What?" He cried, "Please princess, don't cut my hair. I'm begging to you."

"Then take me there soon!" She softly slapped on his head. In return, he went red like a tomato.

"Okay," He sighed, "Follow me."

The soldiers were about to come but the princess stopped them, "You don't need to come with me. Stay here and wait for me."

"But princess…" One of them demurred, "His Majesty has ordered us to stay with you."

"Don't worry, I'll come back soon," She brightly smiled, "Wait here. If I need you, I'll send this boy to you. Okay?"

"Alright, but don't be late." The eldest of them softly advised.

Smiling again, she rode on her horse. Holding the rein, the boy started walking beside it.

* * *

The temple was well-appointed with floral garlands, flower petals, lotuses, perfumed holy water, ignited oil lamps, colorful leaves and origami artworks. In the main hall, the golden idol of a Chinese goddess was set on a gigantic aquatic flower. Joining her hands together, the princess of the country was praying with her full concentration.

"Oh God!" She wished, "Please keep me and my family happy forever. I wanna be a good daughter of my parents and a good princess of my kingdom. Please fulfill my wish."

"You shouldn't speak so loudly in temple, princess," The boy grinned, "Otherwise everyone will know about your wishes."

"So what?" Turning behind, she asked, "What will happen if everyone hears me?"

"Nothing, but my mother says that the deities dwell in our hearts," He intelligently answered, "If you believe them truly, you shouldn't speak so loudly before them. Quietly pray to the Gods because they can hear you easily."

"You know many things," She came out of the temple. For helping her, he monitored her.

"Mind if I wanna know your name?" While walking, she looked at him.

"My name is Ray." The answer came.

"Surname?"

"I don't have any," Ray looked at the sky.

"Why?" Salima cocked an eyebrow, "Don't you know your father's surname? It is your surname."

"I know," He spoke, "Once I used this surname after my name. Then father chided me and said that I shouldn't use it."

"Why?" Salima couldn't resist her curiosity.

"I don't know," The boy heaved a sigh. The truth was so harsh for him. After gaining sense, the guy whom he was calling father wasn't a human being. He was a ferocious beast who used to beat his own wife on small excuses. When the little boy used to protest, the beast didn't spare him even. Helping the rich farmers of the village, the boy supported his family. Yet his so-called father snatched all his income from him for one thing. Yeah, it was alcohol which attracted the day laborer like magnet. Only the mother was affectionate to him. Whenever he got beaten badly by the man, it was the woman who applied ointment on his wounds. Whenever he couldn't sleep, she sang lullabies for tranquilizing him.

"Hey, what's it on your cheek?" The girl kept a finger on a red stain of fingers on his cheek which had been gifted to him by his father in the previous night.

"Hehehe…actually I fell from a tree once," He scratched his head again.

"So naughty you're, aren't you?"

Ray was about to say something but before that, they both were obstructed by an old woman.

"Hello Grandma," Both of the children bowed their heads, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, kids," The old lady greeted, "Have you seen my pebbles?"

"Pebbles?" They stared at each other.

"Yes, pebbles." She stated, "One of them is as white as yang, representing the light. Another of them is as black as yin, representing the shadow. When they collide against each other, sparks fly in the air. Thus they can create fires."

"Creating fires?" Ray shrugged, "I'm sorry, Grandma, but we haven't seen your pebbles."

"Oh no….where to find them…" Yammering incoherently, the lady left the place.

"Is she mad or what?" The redhead whispered in the ear of the neko-jin.

"Don't know," The neko-jin shook his head, "This village is a weird one. Different people live here. Oh look, we've reached."

"Thanks a lot!" Salima beamed, "You've helped me a lot today. If you want, you can come to palace tomorrow. Tomorrow is my birthday. If you come, I'll be very happy."

"Will the guards allow me to enter into the palace?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it." Salima put off her necklace and handed it to him, "If you show it to them, they can't help letting you enter. Okay, see you."

"See you too." Ray bowed as the princess left him.

Putting the royal necklace into his pocket, he revolved behind. Soon he realized that he'd done the wrong. The furious pinkette was standing there pouting her lips. Flames rose in her honey-colored orbs.

"Oh….hi Mariah, how're you?" He gulped. He felt the ground crumbling underneath his feet.

"Stupid boy!" The female neko-jin pulled out a branch of a tree, "Don't you have any idea how long I was waiting for you? Today I'll smash you with this!"

"No please, don't…." Ray pleaded but he was too late. Already the log hit him, showing golden stars in front of his eyes.

"Ouch!"

His screams spread in the air but none paid any attention. It often happened in the village. Who had the time to care after all?

* * *

 **Hmm...that's it!**

 **Pardon the grammatical and spelling errors. Do read and review :D**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	11. Scarcity of rules and justice

**Hi everyone! I'm really very sorry to disappear like smokes *Ahem*...actually I was so busy with my exams, cultural competitions of college, national photography contest and all other chores (Along with tasting new animes like "Ghost stories" "Naruto" and others :P) So here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

" _I have a dream. When I will grow up, I'll be the best son of my mother. I won't only belong to my mother, but also belong to the whole Nippon. For that, I'm practicing from now. Currently I've learnt sword-fighting, horse-riding and archery. Soon, I'll learn tossing javelin, riding a horse by clenching the rein in my mouth. Oh no…..it's high time I went to the battle arena. Grandpa must be worrying for me. I've to go now. See you, dear diary."_

A feather of white peacock was kept between those thick pages. Dried ink could be seen at its nib. It was seeming to be the dark spots on the moon…nah, not that much. If it was drenched in lime water, it could get its previous whitening beauty. But what about the moon? What about the ink of disgrace that the desperate boy had tainted on the white blameless canvas of his family?

'Why, my son, why?' The old man bit his lips, 'Why did you leave us in this way? Hiro, you were the pride of our clan. If you were with us, you could be the lightening gem of Nippon. Just being jealous of your younger brother, how could you do that? Tyson is not your opponent, but your comrade. Both of you could protect the dignity of Japan. If your goal was to be the best son of your mother, why're you attacking her now? As the chief minister of the kingdom, I am to perform my royal duties for the sake of my motherland and her security. But…..can you realize what I am undergoing?'

He heaved a sigh. Ever since his elder grandson had left them, his family was afflicted with pain and sufferings. At first, his daughter-in-law had died, failing to bear the departure of her loving son. Losing his son and wife, Tatsuya had also hung himself with the highest branch of a banyan tree in a very dawn. How could the old man live? How could he breathe? But he had to live. For the sake of his kingdom. For the sake of his younger grandson.

"Grandpa!"

Closing the diary swiftly, Ryu Granger turned to the navy-haired boy and smiled softly. His grandson was wearing a determined smile on his face while his brownish eyes were sparkling with an immense resolve. Going to him and stroking his hair, he asked, "Are you ready, my boy?"

"Yes, grandpa…." Tyson nodded but stopped in the midway. Screwing his brows, he queried, "What happened, grandpa? Why are your eyes glittering? Were you crying?"

"No no, Tyson, not at all," Quickly Ryu shook his head, "I think something went into my eyes. Besides, why will I cry? Today is such an auspicious day for my dear grandson. If I remain sad, how will he be able to accomplish his tasks?"

"That's why you shouldn't be sad at all, grandpa," The navy-haired boy beamed, "Don't worry at all about me. I'll be safe. Not only I, but everyone will be safe as well. If Hilary is with me, we won't let no injured soldier be untreated."

"And I'll always be with you, Tyson."

Hearing the familiar girlish voice, both the grandfather and the grandson stared at the doorway. There was their adorable eight-yeared brunette, dressed in the outfits of traditional martial arts which contained a dark-blue sleeveless Qi Pao, a black three-quarter leggings, a white waistband black elbow and knee protectors made of net, dark blue fingerless hand gloves and iron shoes, seeming to be any kunoichi. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail. She was carrying a bunch of arrows and a parabolic bow on her back. A dagger was tucked under her waistband in a silver sheath. She also had a confident smile all over her angelic expression.

"Hilary!" Tyson gasped, "Why are you carrying so many weapons with you? Are we going to cure the wounded warriors or to fight against them?"

"Tyson, relax a bit," The brunette kept a hand on his shoulder, "Look, we don't know when or how the danger can come. These weapons are not for fighting against them, but for protecting ourselves. Besides, what if one of our soldiers loses all his weapons? That's why I've taken these things so that I can help them."

"Really, Princess Hilary, you're worthy enough to be praised," The aged man patted her head, "You're the real princess of our kingdom."

"Master Ryu, don't call me princess now," She bowed in respect, "I'm only princess in the royal court. But in your house, I'm your disciple. And a disciple should respect his or her master, not the vice versa."

"That's why you're my most favorite student, Hilary," Ryu acclaimed, "On the other hand, here's Tyson who knows nothing but sleeping and eating."

"Grandpa!" Tyson spat, "This is unfair!"

"Hahaha…..I know, my boy," His grandfather also palmed his head, "You may be lazy a bit but you're a good fighter as well. Both of you kids make such a good team together."

"Yup!" The Japanese toddler punched in the air, "My bond of friendship with Hilary is so strong that no one can severe it. No one in the world! We will always be with each other, no matter what happens! If any third person interferes between us, I'll behead him!"

"Tyson!" Hilary cocked an eyebrow, "Don't be so overprotective. Let everyone enter between us, yet our friendship won't fade away so easily."

"I wish I could enjoy the cute scene," Ryu cleared his throat, "But I'm afraid to say that it is high time you both went to battleground. The batte must be starting by now."

"Of course, master," The brunette agreed, "Don't worry about us. We'll be safe and sound there. Please pray so that we can win this battle."

"May God bless you, my children," The elderly guy assured them smilingly.

Showing victory signs, the children came out of the house. Two ponies were tied with the wooden poles which were grazing, closing their eyes in comfort. As the princess softly stroke their mane, they opened their eyes and let out a soft whine, understanding that they had to start for the trench.

"Tyson," Hilary jumped on the back of the white one, "This black one is yours. Sometimes, he becomes moody but don't worry. Just treat him well and he'll be obedient to you."

"Sure thing, Hils," Tyson also caressed his colt. The black animal softly hummed, expressing his satisfaction.

"Woah…" Hilary became astonished, "Looks like he's been easily tamed by you. I've to admit that you are such an animal-lover."

"Told ya," Tyson winked, riding the horse, "I've a deep relation with animals. But I think you're closer to animals than I."

'Come on….' Hilary whispered, blushing. They were about to make the horses run but someone interrupted them.

"Children!" The prime minister of Japan was panting while carrying a glistening sword in his hands. The sword had a flashing aura around it. In the center of the holder, there was a shimmering gemstone, somewhat like aqua-blue sapphire. Carefully looking at it, a vibrant granule of blue light could be seen as though any spirit had been living into the stone.

"Tyson," He handed the weapon to his grandson, "Keep it with you. It will protect you from all kinds of danger."

"But Grandpa," Tyson asked, "We've taken enough arrows and combat knives with us. Why to carry this heavy thing?"

"Don't overlook its power, my boy," Ryu articulated, "It is not any ordinary weapon. It is the protector of our kingdom. The prime ministers of Japan have been in the charge of this safeguard since ages."

"What?" Hilary cocked an eyebrow, "Master, you've only taught us about these types of arms where mystical spirits reside and help human beings win a battle. But you have never told us that you have such a weapon."

"Hilary, my girl, I was scared," Tyson's grandfather mentioned the reason, "You must have heard that the king of the underground, Boris Balkov, was about to snatch the protector of America in which he was assisted by an eleven-yeared kid. That kid even tried to kidnap your cousin, Max Tate, the prince of America."

"Yes," She nodded, "Aunt Judy told me about the incident."

"You also know that Draciel, the legendary tortoise is the weakest of all mystical spirits. But Balkov wanted power and so he could think of stealing Draciel. But the supernatural beast in this weapon, Dragoon, is more powerful than Draciel. Just think what Boris Balkov can do to gain it."

"Then why're you giving it to us?" The navy-haired boy questioned, "What if it is stolen from the battlefield?"

"My boy, Dragoon is well-aware of his duty," Ryu brushed his fingers through the hair of his grandson, "Like other animals, he has also his own feelings, senses and perceptions. As far as I know, he won't let himself keep his identity only within a circle of a belonging that can be traded easily. Mark my words, he will not only protect himself, but also protect you guys."

"Thank you very much, Master," The princess expressed her gratitude, "Now our self-confidence has increased more than its previous state. If Dragoon remains with us, none can defeat our platoon."

"I hope so, Hilary," The aged man waggled, "Now it's time to go to the warzone. Be safe and sound, treat the injured soldier well."

"Of course," Tyson smiled, "Take care of yourself, Grandpa. Hilary, let's go!"

Both of the children rode those ponies and softly kicked at their right frontal ankles. Getting the hint, the foals started racing, creating a sandstorm behind them. When everything was clear, there was none.

Two droplets of tears rolled down on the cheek of the prime minister. Wiping them, he mused, 'How could I reveal the identity of the intruder, Tyson? He's none but your own elder brother. I know when you'll know it, you'll be very happy. But he won't be happy at all seeing you. Be careful, my boy, he won't let you live in peace."

* * *

The forest was somewhat far from the learning center. All the learners were there in order to gather timbers from the woodland. They had to do many things. Besides achieving knowledge and improving their life-skills, they needed to clean their bedrooms and washrooms, take care of the garden, plants, pet animals and birds, earn money by going to the houses of rich or solvent people and doing their chores, wash their cloths and utensils regularly, help the chef in kitchen and what not? At first, they had used to get bored but now they could do everything. They understood that it was all for their own well-being.

This one was the most enjoyable task to the prince of Russia and his cousins. As they all loved the pin-drop silence of forests, they were always excited to come here and collect timbers for cooking. While puckering them, they had found many unknown tiny flowers and herbs hiding beneath grass and sand. Their teachers had taught them about the wild herbs which could work as antiseptics and antibiotics against many germs and diseases. Often the princes amalgamated them so that they could use them in diseases or accidents. Like other days, collecting his own lumbers, Ian was searching for those plants. Gleaning a few of them, he turned back to his timbers. But where were they? They disappeared like smokes!

"My timbers!" He cried, "Where are they?"

Hearing him, everybody looked at him. The carrot-nosed Russian pouted his lips. His jade eyes were brimming with tears. He sobbed, "If I can't find them, teacher will punish me. Tonight I will get no dinner."

"Don't worry, Ian," The redhead tried to console him, "You must have forgotten where you've kept them. Search attentively, you'll find them."

"Wrong," The slate-haired Russian denied, "Despite being a child, Ian never forgets his duty. His memory is strong enough. I think it must be someone's prank."

Opening his closed eyes, he observed everyone carefully. Smirking slightly, he approached a blond-haired. Grasping the collar of his shirt, the Russian jerked him. As a result, the timbers fell on the ground from his vest.

"My timbers!" Ian exclaimed in joy and rushed at them when Kai pressed him hard against a tree as flames could be seen in his lotus-eyes, asking, "How dare you do that? Don't you know stealing something is a sin? Haven't teacher taught you this thing?"

"I'll do whatever I have to do for getting dinner and staying in comfort," The boy named Jeff retorted, "Who are you to stop? Remember, you're the prince only in the castle, not here!"

"That will only be appropriate in the fields of my privileges and lifestyle, not in the case of my responsibility!" The dual-haired Russian shoved him towards the ground, "In future, I'll have to rule this kingdom. Remember, Kai can never tolerate any injustice or crime. As it's your first mistake that I've witnessed, I will spare you. Henceforth, never dare commit such crimes!"

As the phoenix-prince turned back and started walking, Jeff stood up. Getting the dust off from his cloths, he approached a tree and started breaking its tender boughs ruthlessly. In order that he could get the stiff branches, he bought his axe and started cutting them.

Everyone gasped at them. Hearing everyone, the Russian prince stared at Jeff who was busy in collecting timbers through a heartless process. Whirlwind passed across his body. Rushing towards him, he gripped Jeff's hair and made him turn back. Then, slapping tightly on his cheek, he knocked him off.

"You immature!" Kai hissed, "What the hell were you doing?"

"Prince Kai, you didn't let me collect timbers," Jeff snarled, "That's why I was collecting them in my own way."

"You're ridiculous, Jeff," The prince was furious, "In order to cherish your goal, you have hurt those trees? You should've known that trees are like our own mothers. They protect all the animals and the environment. How could you do that with them? Didn't your hands tremble a bit?"

"Stop!" Someone blurted.

All the boys stared at the owner of the tone. The person was one of their teachers. Nobody knew when he had come here.

"What happened, Kai?" He asked gently, "Why are you scolding Jeff?"

"Sir, pardon me for my impertinence," Kai respectfully bowed, "But Jeff has committed two grave mistakes. Firstly, he stole the timbers that have been collected by Ian. Besides, in order to get kindling, he has broken the soft branches of a tree. He has also raised his axe on it."

"Jeff, is it true?"

Jeff furiously shook his head, replying in negative.

"Another grave mistake, Jeff!" The falcon aimed his index finger at him, "All the boys have witnessed your error. If you commit any misdeed, you must admit of it. You won't be despised for that. Rather, you will be honored."

In humiliation, the blond-haired boy bent his head down. Realizing the situation, the eldest of the Russian princes went to him and tenderly squeezed his shoulders, "Don't be sad, Jeff. Let bygones be bygones. Come with me, I'll help you collect timbers."

"Thanks a lot," His voice was still anger-struck, "But I can do my work himself. You don't need to show so-called kindness to me!"

In a speed of a steadfast stallion, he left the place. Sighing, one of the boys asserted, "Jeff always acts as if he were the king of this universe!"

"No no, Chris, not that thing," The teacher convinced the student, "Actually, Jeff has come of a poor and broken family. His mother died when he was only two. After the death of his mother, his father remarried. His step-mother hates him like hating a snake. She doesn't love him at all. She has always beaten and scolded him mercilessly. She has kept him in starvation. He had to do so many tough chores which were almost impossible for a kid like him. Don't despise him, boys. Make him feel the atmosphere like a family. Talk with him, play with him, help him do his jobs, mix with him. Soon, he'll change."

"I also think so," Spencer agreed, "But there's one thing that we have to admit. Kai has taught him such a good lesson. If he remains same in his adulthood, I'm sure that there will be no crime in our empire. He'll be a great emperor when he'll grow up."

Everyone applauded as the phoenix-prince smirked in victory.

* * *

Two particular platoons were standing two opposite corners of the battleground. Armor-worn soldiers were sitting on energetic black stallions. Only their leaders were sitting on gigantic elephants. Colonel Saito, the commander of Nippon, was experienced enough. Before this, he had won many tough battles. The slight grayness in his hair and moustaches was expressing his knowledge and familiarity. His keen eyes were peacefully observing the movement of the opponents. Wicked smile was hugging his face.

On the other hand, the elder son of the Grangers was calmly breathing in order to remove all his tensions and pressures. His chocolate eyes were holding a calm, cool, yet fierce and evil mien. Inside his lips, his teeth were clenched. Screwing his eyebrows, he was watching his opponents.

'Colonel Saito,' He pondered, 'One of my most favorite persons. With his gifted sword, I've improved my fighting skills. I can't believe that I've to hurt him with his own sword gifted to me.'

 _Huh, what to do now? This is the game of the nature._

Meanwhile, the princess and the little warrior reached the trench. Getting down from the ponies, they tied the beasts with two banyan trees. Seeing their reserved tents, they approached them.

Two maids were standing in front of the tents. Seeing the princess with Tyson, they bowed. Greeting them warmly, Hilary asked, "Are all the arrangements ready?"

"Yes, princess," One of them replied, "All the necessary ingredients for aiding the wounded warriors and essential furniture have been prepared."

"Thank you very much," The coco-haired girl put off her diamond hairclip and gave it to them, "Here remains your reward. If you help us treat the injured, I'll tell father to promote you both."

"As you wish, princess." The second maid guaranteed.

Smiling, the children entered into the marquee. Keeping the weapons in a certain place, they sat down on the soft velvet carpet.

"Tyson, ensure the enough service of water," Hilary suggested, "Whenever a man becomes injured, he needs water at first. No matter what kind of injury it is, be it broken bone, or cut, or scrapes….."

Her words stopped as she discovered her best friend snoozing and snoring loudly. Being furious, she shoved him towards the ground.

"Ouch!" The navy-haired boy gasped, "What was that, Hils?"

"That was for your foolishness, Tyson," The princess kept her hands on her waist, "What the hell were you doing? It is a tent in the battleground of a serious battle, not your own bedroom!"

"Come on, Hils, you know how long the journey was…." The Japanese boy yawned, "Besides, your ponies were so tough and steadfast….what could I do?"

"Be serious, Tyson," The brunette sat down before him, "Look, the battle has already begun."

"What?" Tyson cocked an eyebrow, "I haven't heard the beginning sound of the war."

"How could you?" Hilary mocked, "After all, his Majesty of greatest Tyson Kinomiya Granger was very busy in daydreaming, wasn't he?"

"Uh oh…" He bit his tongue.

"Let it be, nobody has been injured yet," The girl waved her hands in the air, "But we need to be conscious and careful always. The injured soldiers will be coming soon in our tents. We will serve them. We have to save them, got it?"

"What if we don't treat the enemies?" The dragoon-wielder pouted, "Why to serve them? If they become well, they may attack us."

"Fie!" Hilary slapped gently on his back, "Aren't you ashamed of your words? We're little kids. Don't you know that it is forbidden to attack the old people, the kids, the women and the disable people in the warzone if they don't attack anyone?"

"Shit! I've totally forgotten about that rule," Tyson sheepishly laughed, "Pardon my idiocy, Hils."

"Hmm…." She groaned. Soon her anger changed into panic as four slaves entered into the tent, carrying a stretcher. The young man reposed on the stretcher was badly wounded. Deep cuts and bruises were all over his body. He got a gash on his forehead from which it was bleeding heavily.

"Oh God!" Tyson gulped.

"Don't be panicked, Tyson," She held his hand, "We'll save him. Maids, who is he? What happened to him?"

"Princess, he is one of our soldiers," One of the maids answered, "He was fighting the opponents. He wasn't able to move his sword as he was severely injured. All his comrades requested him to rest a bit. But he didn't listen to them. As a result, he collapsed on the ground."

"Fortunately we could see him in this condition," Another one retorted, "Unless our eyes avoided her, God knows what would happen."

"He's looking terrible," The younger grandson of the prime minister was horrified, "Hilary, will he survive?"

"Why not?" The princess was confident, "Don't worry about him, Tyson. From the royal physician, I've learnt so many theories and things of medical science. We have enough medicines at this moment. He'll be safe and sound. Maids, go and inform the royal physician. I'm trying to retrieve his sense as soon as possible."

"Sure, princess," The maids left the room.

Sharply taking a breath, the young girl ordered, "Tyson, now it is time to fetch some water for me. With that, don't forget to bring clean cloth-pieces and the paste of lawn grass, okay?"

"Alright." The boy nodded and became busy in helping his friend. The princess felt the pulse and the heartbeats of the patient. Then, holding a tiny piece of paper in front of his nose, she observed the speed of his respiration. As she found the results positive, she tried to remain relaxed. Then her comrade brought the items which she had wanted.

Adding some grapefruit seed extract in the clear water, drenching a piece of cloth into it, she cleaned the blood from his wounds. Applying the paste of green grass, she finally dressed the cuts and bruises. As she sprinkled some water on his face, he fluttered his eyes and slowly opened them. Seeing her, he wanted to sit up but the brunette stopped him.

"Don't move now," She held his back, "You've been injured. You need to rest."

"But princess…." The soldier tried to protest weakly, "The war is going on. If I don't join my battalion, we may lose it."

"Don't worry about the war," Hilary consoled him, "We have well-trained and high-skilled soldiers. We will easily win it. Drink some water. You must be thirsty a lot. Tyson, please pass the water glass to me."

The navy-haired boy handed her the glass filled with water. Softly holding the chin of the soldier, the princess was about to pour the liquid in his throat. But she couldn't as a running arrow passed across the glass, shattering the beaker into pieces. It might have also pierced the soft palm of the brunette, nevertheless, she captured it into her grip.

"Hilary!" Tyson rushed to her and squeezed her shoulders, "Are you alright?"

"I am…." The princess was also awestruck at the sudden assault, "But who dared do it?"

"The boss of the bosses, the king of the kings, the best son of mother Nippon, Hiro Granger." A defiant voice retorted.

Not hesitating for a moment, the princess, the soldier and the dragoon-wielder looked at the doorway. The light blue-haired, 18-yeared young man was standing there, holding an arc firmly in his grips. It could easily be understood that it was none but he who had shot the arrow at them.

"You illiterate!" The princess blurted, "How dare you attack an injured soldier? Don't you know that it is against the rules and regulations of wars?"

"Silly girl!" Hiro chortled in despair, "You're the one who should know that everything is fair in love and war."

"Shut up!" The Dragoon-wielder stood up in rage, "Learn to talk respectfully with our princess, you spoiled brat!"

"Opps…." The elder Granger was seeming not to care his words at all, "If my eyes aren't cheating me, you're Tyson Granger, the grandson of the prime minister of Nippon, aren't you?"

"Correctly recognized," Tyson corrected, "But not clearly. If you had clearly known me, you would never have dared violate the battle regulations!"

"Woah…finally a mosquito has started scaring a tiger," The spoiled grandson of the prime minister pretended to clear his throat, "The doomsday won't be late to come."

"Mister, don't consider a mosquito to be weaker than a tiger," Tyson boldly ejaculated, "In this world, the rate of death in mosquito-driven diseases is more than the rate of death in tiger attacks. Moreover, a mosquito can easily suck the blood from the body of a tiger. But a tiger can hardly do anything to any mosquito. If you don't believe, let's have a duel. Let's see who is more dangerous!"

"Duel?" Hiro tilted an eyebrow, "Are you crazy, kiddo? In this age, toys suit more well in your hands than weapons!"

"And this is the foremost trait of the children of the regal families of Japan, Mister," The dragoon-wielder stated, "Along with protecting themselves, they can also take care of their families, friends and societies far well."

"Oh….I see," The Jin of the Gale gritted his teeth, "Okay, if you're insisting, let's have a duel. But if I win, you've to give me the most valuable thing with you at present. On the other hand, if you become the victor, I'll never attack Japan once again."

"Okay, okay," Tyson desperately flapped his head, "I'll give you a rich amount of money and gemstones."

"Fool you are!" Hiro burst out laughing, "You even don't know that only businessmen seek for money, not the warriors. They crave for power, not wealth. I need the power that you've been given."

"No!" Tyson boldly remonstrated, "Dragoon will live only with us. I will never let him go with such a mannerless and cruel man like you."

"It means…..you're afraid to fight me, aren't you?"

The guardian of the mystical dragon tightened his grips and jaw. He looked at the princess who was staring at him with sparkling eyes, placing the head of the injured soldier on her lap. One of her hands went to that scalpel tucked beneath her waistband and clutched it firmly.

"No, Hilary," The navy-haired boy forbade, "Don't do that!"

"But he has insulted us!" Softly reposing the soldier on the ground, she stood up, "Being a responsible princess of my kingdom, I can't tolerate it anymore! Let's make him taste his own medicine!"

"Hilary, I can understand your feelings," Her friend soothed her, "But it will be against the battle rules. He has been challenged by me, not you. Besides, you have to take care of the injured warriors. If you battle against him, I have to remain here for treating them which I can't do as perfectly as you. The lives of the soldiers are depending on you. Please, save them with your magical healing."

"Wish I could accompany you, Tyson," Hilary whispered, "But you've reminded me of my foremost duty. Good luck, Tyson. Do your best. If needs be, don't forget to inform me."

"Sure, Hils." Tyson pulled out his sword that had been given to him by his grandfather, "Now, this Hiro will never dare attack our kingdom! Hey, let's go outside!"

"Okay…." Hiro showed the amicable flash of his bright teeth as both of the boys left the room.

'Oh God…..' Hilary softly prayed while making the soldier drink some water, 'Please help Tyson so that he can beat that arrogant and proud man. After all, the victory won't suit Hiro at all….'

* * *

 **What will happen now? Which brother will win? Hiro? Or Tyson?**

 **Do read and review. Pardon all the grammatical and spelling errors. Take care :D**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	12. Miracles and the birth of Pavoria

**Hi everyone! Sorry, actually I...had no idea what to write next. Thankfully, I have been able to complete this chapter. Tons of thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed in the previous chapter. So, enjoy this one! :D**

* * *

They both were standing in an exposed arena, burning each other with respective death glares. The elder one was holding a wakizashi sword, with the upper part of its blade being slightly curved but somewhat narrow which can be defined as a hybridization between a scimitar and a straight katana sword. Its handle was black in color with cream-colored horizontal stripes, made of wood. On the other hand, there was a butterfly sword enclosed in the right hand of the younger one. Its blade wasn't as long as that of his opponent, yet it was sharpened as its owner used to rub it twice for five minutes against a certain boulder every day. Its foil was deep orange in color with the paintings of yellow butterflies on it. Its right and left edges were somewhat designed like the butter knife kept on your breakfast table. Seeing it, his opponent couldn't resist his laughter.

"Woah!" He smirked, "Look, a kid has bought a toy to fight me. Hey kiddo, how can you expect to win a duel using this butter knife?"

"This is not butter knife, Mister," The eight-yeared kid bravely replied, "In case you are not familiar to Japanese weapons, you should know that it's called butterfly sword. The more it looks like a butter knife, the more it flies and attacks the enemy like a swift eagle."

"Your tongue runs well, kid," Hiro rolled his eyes, "I hope you will be able to operate your weapon like your tongue."

"So, what are you waiting for?" Tyson yelled, "Let's start!"

From the inner tent, the princess was observing their activities. She was holding the rectangular piece of a red-colored cotton cloth. Noticing the gesture of her best friend, the brunette slowly dropped the cloth on the ground and hid herself behind the white curtains as they both got engaged into a fierce fight.

At first, the navy-haired kid upstretched his sword and marched forward like a regular soldier. Suddenly, changing his direction and rushing towards his opponent, he leaped and was about to land on him. But at the very moment, the cautious rebel caught his ankle and revolved him at the opposite direction of the hands on a clock. Failing to keep balance, the youngest grandson of the Japanese prime minister fell on the ground, not landing on his back but his toe-tips. Raising his head, he rained a chill current that passed through the blood of his elder brother. Not caring, he dashed in the speed of whirlwind and tried to hit on his head. But the kid blocked him with his cute butterfly blade and standing up on his own feet, he kicked at his gut.

That could only made him step back and nothing. Laughing, Hiro Granger turned around and jerked his little brother in the same power. His small body couldn't bear it. He fell back. Seeing the opportunity, Hiro slid his weapon beneath his thighs but it was too late. Already the cunning boy somersaulted and stood again.

"You can be a good escape artist, kiddo," The elder Granger whistled, "But if you want to win a duel, you must know the attacking skills as well."

"I know those far well," Tyson spat, "Besides, what if you discover that Tyson Granger is a balanced warrior?"

"As in?" In surprise, his elder brother lifted his right eyebrow up.

"Just keep watching!" The toddler again raced at his target and flung his butterflies at him. As the opponent blocked his attack easily, he surprised. Out of nowhere, he caught the lower part of the handle of his butterfly sword and pulled. Like the magic of a wizard, another copy of the weapon came out.

"What the hell!" Hiro couldn't but admit secretly that Tyson was a good warrior indeed.

"Surprised, huh?" Winking, the little guy hit the handle of the scimitar of his opponent with another butterfly but it couldn't affect much.

"I have to admit of your skills, Tyson," The so-called servant of his motherland grimaced, "But you can't trick me with your cute tricks! Just dare handle my stormy move!"

Their swords kept clinging against each other, producing metal sounds of sliding and hurting.

"Sleech!"

"Slatch!"

Along with operating respective weapons, the elder brother was making his headway whereas the younger one was lagging behind thought it was nothing but one of the intriguing moves of him. Within a glimpse, he discovered a large tree behind him. Its leaves were bright lime green in color, with dark green parallel venation on its back. Sniffing, he tended to get its scent. As the fragrance of lotus flowers tickled his nostrils, he learnt that it was one of his familiar trees.

'If I'm not wrong,' He pondered, 'It is the tree whose cuticle is so sticky and clingy. Once this Hiro penetrates his sword into its branches or shoot, he will never be able to pull it back…at least in this life. Sorry Grandpa, I have to cheat in this duel. But if this cheating brings everything well for Dragoon and our motherland, I'm ready to do this.'

Like the steps of a feline, he diagonally pushed his right ankle behind and blocked Hiro. In such a way, they headed towards the notorious tree. Seeing it, the elder bluenette felt doubtful and tried to observe the tree more carefully. As his younger brother noticed it, another sudden yet naughty plan arose inside his brain. He bent down and attempted to hit Hiro's ankles. Though Hiro became successful to guard it, already his brother completed what he had to do. Like sweeping a broom on a dusty floor, he swept his sword. As a result, a little sand entered inside Hiro's eyes.

"Ouch!" Covering his eyes with one of his hands, Hiro kept crisscrossing his weapon with another hand of him. Not able to see anything, he accidentally, according to Tyson's plan, tucked the sword into the cuticle of that tree. Utilizing that identical moment, the tot leaped again and placed a double kick on the back of his rival. As Hiro's face was about to touch the ground, his little brother landed on his back and covered his face in order to save him from injuries. At that time, Tyson saw a special sign painted on the neck of his opponent. The sign wasn't unfamiliar to him at all…..

'Dragoon's tattoo?' The boy seemed astonished, 'But it's only a sign that remains on the bodies of the people of Granger clan…..'

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"Grandpa, what is it on your neck?"

A four-yeared Tyson Granger, being curious, asked his grandfather about the tiny painting of the mighty blue dragon, seeing it on his neck while the old man was pretending to be horse, making his youngest grandson a prince.

"Boy, it's the sign of our clan," The elderly guy patted his shoulders, "Long ago, the first predecessor of our clan meditated for a thousand years. Satisfied with him, the Dragon deity came to bless him and offered him to ask for boons. In return, thanking Him, our ancestor asked for all the positive characteristics of a dragon. The deity denied but said that he would give us dragoon, a special sacred spiritual force, in return. Getting dragoon, he decided not to hand it permanently to any outsider who doesn't belong to our clan. In order to identify the members of Granger clan, he started making permanent paintings of the blue dragon on the neck of every child. This mark can't change our internal strength but it can surely change our outlook by increasing our self-confidence, courage, determination and kindness towards other people."

"Oh, this is the story," Little Tyson gave an amicable flash of his teeth, "Thank you so much, grandpa. One day, I'll be a great warrior like dragoon."

"Bless you, my child," Ryu Granger kissed on the temple of his young grandson.

* * *

 **Flash forward:**

Swiftly, Tyson got down from his back and helped him stand up. Making him sit underneath the tree, he asked his opponent, "Tell me who you are."

"I'm Hiro," It was his stern reply.

"I am not asking you about your identical name, Mister," His jaw was tightened, "What's your surname?"

"What will you do with my surname?" Hiro didn't pay any heed to his question, "You've defeated me. As a result, I'll never attack your country. That's it."

"But you don't have any right to attack your own country despite being her own child," Tyson insisted, "You've to reveal your identity."

"I won't!" Hiro raged, "It's my personal matter. You have no right to interfere in this, kiddo!"

"Your surname is Granger, right?"

Hearing his younger brother, the eyes of the elder Granger widened in shock. He felt countless sharp daggers being stabbed right at his heart. His heart throbbed, he gulped. Tears brimmed in his eyes.

"Answer me, Hiro!" The little kid demanded, "I know your surname is Granger. Yesterday, my grandpa was talking to his Majesty in the courtroom. I went there and heard their conversation. Hearing them, I decided to join this war and accompany our princess. But there's one more thing about which I learnt from that talk. Your full name is Hiro Granger, isn't it?"

"A lie it might be," Hiro again denied, "Besides, you must have had hallucination at that time."

"Okay, don't confess the truth," Tyson grabbed his shoulders, "At least tell me about the tattoo on your neck. What's its significance?"

"I like dragons a lot," Hiro's voice was quite reluctant, trying much to hide the truth, "So, I made a paint of it on my neck."

"But why on your neck?" The toddler bluenette was so obstinate, "Your hair isn't too short to expose that tattoo. Besides, you are wearing high-necked shirt. In this age, nobody draws tattoos on neck. Why is the color the dragon blue? Why are its nails so long? Why? Can you answer?"

Hiro remained quiet for a while, bending his head down and looking at the ground. Then, slowly lifting his eyes towards his little brother, he heaved a sigh. Clearing his throat, he spoke, "Looks like you've found out the truth. Yes, I'm a member of Granger clan."

"I knew that, Hiro," The dragoon-wielder wasn't satisfied still, "But what's your relation with me? How does my grandfather know you? Why do you want to battle us by the way?"

"Relax, kiddo," The light-blue haired guy softly patted his shoulders, "I'll tell you everything. But promise me, you won't get shocked at the truth."

"Tyson is also a Grangerian, Hiro," Tyson announced with utmost self-confidence inside him, "I promise you that I won't be shocked a bit."

"Then listen," Hiro breathed and started, "I'm your elder brother."

"Brother?" The guardian of the great dragon screwed his eyebrows, gasping a bit to digest the fact. He fell the ground crumbling underneath his feet. The whole world stopped spinning in front of his eyes. Somewhere, thunderbolt struck a tree, producing a large boom and it started burning.

"What happened?" The metal-driger wielder interrogated, "Haven't you promise me not to be shocked?"

"I'm not shocked, Hiro," Tyson shook his head, swiftly managing himself and giving a realistic smile, "Grandpa has never told me that I've a brother."

"Why should he tell you?" Hiro giggled, "He would tell you about me if he considered me as his grandson."

"But why?"

"Because…" The banished Granger sighed again, "I betrayed them."

Hearing him, Tyson swigged as his eyes seemed coming out from their holes. He yelled, "What? Why did you betray us? You announce yourself as the best servant of our motherland, don't you? Didn't you feel ashamed doing that?"

"Nope, little bro," Hiro bit his inner lip, "At that time, I felt so proud of my fighting skills and agility that I couldn't help being blind. When you were born, I was so excited. I took you in my arms. At that moment, you lifted my sword which was tucked inside the foil and aimed at my chin. Shocked, I couldn't hold you anymore into my arms. I felt as though I'd been carrying tons of boulders or a sphere of flames. Grandpa couldn't bear my irresponsibility. Saving you, he slapped me. I felt so humiliated at that. I thought…..I thought you were my archenemy. Unable to tolerate the pain and humiliation, writing a letter, I left my home in the next morning."

"But brother, I'm not your enemy, believe me!" That little kid pleaded, "If I knew our relation, by God, I would never raise my weapon upon you! My grandfather has always taught me to respect elders. Even he didn't tell me anything about you! Why did you leave me, brother? You could be my best friend. Together, we could make a great duo. If you didn't leave me, this day would never come in our life. These lives wouldn't leave earth. I wouldn't have to raise my sword upon my own brother!"

"This happens, little bro, this happens frequently in our life," Hiro squeezed Tyson's shoulders softly, "But you've opened my eyes and helped me see the light. You've helped me see the truth. I've known that none but you are the real son of our motherland. Japan will be proud of you, Tyson. You're the one who are capable of controlling and protecting dragoon. I promise…..I'll never show my temptation for dragoon. But you've to promise one thing."

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll take good care of dragoon, little bro," He smiled, "You'll never hurt him. You have to ensure the fact so that none can hurt him ever. No matter what happens, you will keep him safe always."

"I promise, brother," Tyson nodded, "I'll try my best to keep my promise. But what about you? What will you do? Won't you come along with me?"

"No, Tyson, I have a lot of tasks to complete," Hiro refused, "I need to atone for my deeds. That's why, I have to keep myself far away from my family."

"Please brother, return to us," The ruby-colored eyes of the youngster were glittering with tears, "If I tell Grandpa, he'll forgive you. Together, we'll make a happy family."

"I know he will, Tyson," Hiro cupped his chin, "Yet I've to complete my training. Being defeated by you doesn't mean that I'll give up. One day, we'll again confront each other when you'll grow up. By that time, Japan won't like to fall in my shadow."

Hearing him, the little kid became silent for a few minutes. Understanding, his big brother smiled. Patting his head, he took out a peacock feather. Its color was dark blue at the center, being surrounded with a sky-blue circle. The sky-blue one was at the midpoint of a yellowish-golden ellipse with turquoise borders. Then, bluish-green furs were coming outside from the central part. Its spindled portion was white.

"Peacock feather?" Tyson asked, being curious, "What will I do with it, big brother?"

"It's not an ordinary feather, Tyson," Hiro asserted, "Only a responsible, intelligent, devoted, pious, brave, generous, hardworking and sacred person can be the real and suitable owner of it."

"A person with so many qualities?" The navy-haired boy couldn't help being overwhelmed, "All these eight qualities in a single person? Such a person can only be found in the royal clan of Japan. She's none but Princess Hilary."

"I know her well, Tyson," The light blue-haired guy affirmed, "She's so aware of her responsibilities, ethics and manners. If all the girls of Japan become like her, Japan will never fall in any difficult situation. Even though she falls, she won't plunge there forever. Ironically, despite having all the qualities of ruling a country, princess Tachibana doesn't have any sacred power with her like you. So, it's for her. Together, you both will uplift the head of our country in front of the whole world."

"I promise, brother," Tyson held his hand, "I'll never let our country bend her head down. I'll always help our princess and royal clan in every positive activity and thought of them. If they accidentally accomplish any negative work, I'll convince them and show them the right path."

"May God bless you, little bro," Brushing his fingers through the hair of his younger brother, Hiro wished, "Okay, the time for my departure has arrived. If God wants, we'll again meet each other. Farewell, Tyson."

"Farewell," He sadly murmured.

Giving another sad smile, he kept walking forward. The navy-haired boy kept watching his footsteps. Suddenly, someone patted his shoulders. Turning back, he smiled a bright smile. The person wasn't unfamiliar to him.

"Tyson!" The chocolate-haired girl exclaimed, "Congratulations! You've won the duel. I'm feeling so proud of you, my friend!"

"Thank you so much, Hilary," Tyson bowed and handed the colorful feather to her, "Look, it's for you."

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" The brunette rejoiced, "Thanks a lot, Tyson. I owe you a lot."

"Friends don't owe each other anything," Tyson smiled, "But you're looking so cheerful. What happened? Have you been successful to treat all our warriors safely? Are they out of danger now?"

At this, Hilary's face beamed up with joy like the morning sun. Giving a flashy smile, she nodded, "Yes, you have guessed right, Tyson. But the incident was quite unexpected."

"Unexpected?" Tyson frowned, "What do you mean, Hilary? What happened when you were inside the tent?"

"Then listen." Hilary replied and started narrating her experience.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"Ah….." The wounded soldier was barely breathing. His forehead had a gash from which it was heavily bleeding. His whole body was also bearing a lot of scrapes and bruises. His left ankle had got broken. His heartbeats and pulse rate were so slow. In each second, his eyelids were being heavy. He couldn't open his eyes easily.

"Relax," The brunette kept stroking his forehead gently, trying to console and pacify him, "Nothing will happen to you. You'll be alright."

"It's impossible, princess," One of the maid sadly acknowledged, "He has lost much blood. Our medicines have been finished. He can hardly be saved at this moment."

"Don't say that!" Hilary pleaded, staring at the maid with a pair of painful eyes, "If something happens to him, I can never forgive myself."

Leaning forward, she gently shook his shoulders, "Come on, wake up! You can't leave us in this way!"

As she bent her neck, the luminous red-colored locket touched the face of the injured warrior. A single spark of reddish glow came out from it and lit the face of the soldier. Within a single moment, his breathing became normal. Seeing the event, everyone turned astonished. None could believe respective eyes. Even, the brown-haired princess also remained stunned.

"It's a miracle, princess!" The same maid became able to brace herself at first, "Look, he's opening his eyes!"

"Right you are!" Hilary exulted, "Now, our soldiers won't remain untreated despite the lack of medicines!"

* * *

 **Flash forward:**

"Oh my God!" Tyson wondered, "Seriously Hilary? Have you been able to save everyone with this magical locket?"

Nodding, she said, "Yes, Tyson. I'm feeling so happy. But….."

Not finishing her words, she lowered her eyes as the dark clouds of sadness smeared her face which had been igniting like the sun.

"What happened, Hilary?" Tyson worriedly asked, "Why are you feeling sad?"

"I was feeling sad for those who died in the battle field," Hilary sobbed, with her tear-gleaming ruby-colored orbs, "I wish they were alive."

"Don't be sad, Hilary," Tyson wiped her tears, caressing her shoulders, "We should feel proud of them because they have sacrificed their lives for their motherland. Look, their sacrifices haven't gone in vain. This is the fate of a war."

"Perhaps you're right, Tyson," She sniffed, "I think we're being late. Let's go to the palace. We should give our martyrs a great honor through an appropriate funeral. Besides, we need to give a large amount of compensation to their families."

"As you say, Hils," The navy-haired boy was about to ride his horse, but before that, he had to stop as another miracle was about to take place.

Unexpectedly, in spite of Hilary's clutching, the feather came out, crossing the gaps between her two fingers, ending up touching the ruby-colored translucent locket hanging from her neck. With that touch, a gigantic sphere of greenish-blue light could be seen.

"What's happening?" Hilary couldn't stare at that light, being compelled to cover her eyes with her hands, yet trying to observe the matter.

"Ouch!" The eyebrows of the dragoon-wielder were totally tacked. Clenching his teeth and fists, he recalled something:

" **This is not an ordinary feather."**

Gradually, the orbicular figure took a form of a peacock, spreading its distended feathery tails in a hyperbolic direction, crying with its honeyed tone. Its cries echoed in the entire battleground.

The blue turned quite dark. Substituting the white clouds, the black vapors claimed the sky. As they had friction against each other, lightning could be seen, looking like ripping the sky into two pieces. A large boom was heard by everyone. A droplet of rain fell down on the ground. Then two, three, four…

"Look! It's raining!" The little girl cheered in joy.

"Yes!" Tyson leapt, "And look! This water is neither so cold, nor so hot. How sweet its fragrance is! Have you smelled?"

"Yup," Hilary swiftly waggled her head in excitement, "A few droplets fell on my tongue too. They taste so sweet."

"Really?" The guardian of the air bit-beast sniffed, "I'm feeling like in heaven!"

The rain water fell on the bodies of the martyred soldiers. Unbelievably, they fluttered their eyes as they started breathing. Their fingers moved, so their toes did. Opening their mouth, they took the taste of the heavenly nectar, being showered on the earth in the form of rain. Within a couple of minutes, they sat up. Discovering it, the princess couldn't believe her eyes. So her best friend couldn't.

"Oh my!" Hilary's eyes were amplified in utter surprise, "They're alive! Look Tyson, they're alive!"

"I can't believe my eyes, Hilary!" The Japanese boy gasped, "Is it true? Aren't we dreaming, right?"

"No Tyson, we aren't dreaming!" The eight-yeared girl jumped, "It's the reality. They have been alive! I'm feeling so happy today! This day is the happiest day in my first eight years on the earth."

The peacock-looked spirit again cried, closing its eyes and expressing its happiness. Turning to it, Hilary smiled and spoke, "Thank you so much. If you didn't come here, this miracle wouldn't be possible to happen. We'll be grateful to you forever."

"Hilary, she likes you," Tyson told, with a smile all over his face, "Can you remember? Before a few days, you became sad because you don't have a sacred spirit. She wants to stay with you. Accompany her, she won't leave you ever."

Nodding in elation, Hilary put the bow off her shoulder and stretched it towards the life-force. Letting another cry out, the avian turned into a beam of rays, entering into the semicircle.

"Good job, Hils!" Her best friend clapped, "Now, you're also the guardian of a sacred spirit. Congratulations!"

"Thank you so much, Tyson!" Hilary ended up hugging him nearly, "If you didn't give me it, I wouldn't get it."

"I think we should return, Hils," Tyson suggested, "Otherwise, our guardians will be worried."

"I also think so," The princess leaped and sat on the back of her pony, "So, are you ready?"

"Yup!" Tyson also rode his steed as both the animals started running towards their direction.

Again, the clouds roared, thunder sparkled and it was raining cats and dogs. The dead soldiers were resurrected, having no sign of wounds on anywhere of their bodies. The bald trees started growing new leaves and aromatic vibrant flowers, along with succulent and honeyed fruits. All the ponds, lochs and rivers got purified again, with white geese and gold-colored goslings swimming in them. From the corners of the deep forests, peacocks and peahens came out. Spreading their colorful feathery tails, they started dancing. Amidst them, those mounts were running with their owners sitting on their backs and tightly clutching their reins.

Japan was going to start a new life.

* * *

 **So, how's that? :P**

 **Do read in review. Pardon all the grammatical and spelling errors. Take care :D**

 **-Misty :* ^_^**

 **P.S: Please help me complete my third century XD**


	13. Three worlds and a witness

***Peeks* Hehehe...hello everyone!**

 **Ahem...you all should know why I couldn't write in this site for a long time. Yes, studies and exams...I've been crazy...*Stares with bloodshot eyes*...Nonetheless, the leave of Eid has begun, so this should be a must (Shouldn't it? :P)**

 **Therefore...a very very very...(very into ten to the power infinity XD) belated happy birthday to Simy aka CuteTyhil, one of my most favorite authors and readers. May Allah give you all the happiness and peace in your life (Ameen). Wait for a while, I haven't planned something for your birthday gift yet :P Sorry for that.**

 **Besides, some of my readers wanted to read about the incidents happening in China (I was like...what? I haven't thought anything about in this regard). Leave it, and have fun!**

* * *

"Thud!"

Receiving a heavy slap on his soft left cheek, the toddler fell on the ground. Perhaps, the torturer wasn't much satisfied with his action. That's why, grasping the hair of his son, he pulled the child up. Despite an arctic weather, the eight-yeared boy was sweating. Saline water droplets were trickling down from his forehead and lower nose, rolling down on his cheeks and chin. Already his cheek had got the stains of five fingers on itself. His dry throat was yearning for a single droplet of cold purified water. His lungs were craving for fresh oxygenated air. But, surprisingly, a single globule of waterworks couldn't be seen beneath his golden-colored orbs. His eyebrows were screwed, his teeth and fists were gritted. The little boy was trying his best to bear all the tortures on his small body.

"Motherfucker!" His alcoholic father thrashed him against the wall and clutched his throat, "Give me that necklace! Otherwise, I'll break your neck."

As his respiratory system was being hindered to work, the raven-haired neko-jin couldn't utter any word. Nevertheless, he shook his head, clarifying that he wouldn't hand the necklace to his father.

"Mannerless!" Taking a bamboo stick, Hal broke it on the back of his foster son, "Why do I pay so much money for you? You're wearing good cloths and having a good meal twice a day. Yet you're so ungrateful?"

Quite a liar the tormentor was. He was a farmer who had a few acres of own lands. Those lands provided him with some crops every month. Selling them, he used to earn a little amount of money. Had he wanted, he could have nourished his family very well with that cash. Well, a certain hydrocarbon is a bitch.

Then what? With a view to maintaining the family, both the mother and the son had to work hard from dawn to dusk. The mother performed as a housemaid in a few families of the rich people. Cleaning utensils and rooms, washing clothes, preparing meals, taking care of the children, old people, ill people, gardens, domestic animals and birds, and? And being the victim of the greed of the eyes of the housemasters!

Yet she was virgin. She had never worked alone in those manors. As she was an intelligent and well-educated woman, she was pre-informed of her upcoming danger. If she had wanted, she could have earned more money by selling her youth, beauty and seductiveness to those solvent beggars. Notwithstanding, spiritual virtues are greater than material wealth.

Noticing the torture being inflicted on her son, Qi couldn't resist herself. She rushed towards her son and husband, ending up clutching the bamboo stick that had been being used for compelling the little boy to give the necklace.

"Leave my son!" She cried, "He hasn't done anything to you. Why are you beating him?"

"Shut up, you bloody bitch!" The vinous man now clasped the throat of his wife, leaving his son, "Your excessive affection has made him mannerless and idiot! I am telling him to give that pendant to me. Why isn't he listening to me?"

The boy had been quiet. But when he saw his mother in that state, he couldn't help opening his mouth, "Dad, please, leave mom. I'll bring more money and wealth to you. But for that, I….I have to have access to our capital. If I reach capital once, I'll manage any job. In order to get permission to enter into the capital, I need to show this necklace to the guards. Please, try to understand, dad. Don't beat mom."

As he finished speaking, his father looked at him with a pair of eyes filled with disbelief. Leaving the throat of his wife, he asked, "Are you speaking the truth? Or are you trying to cheat me?"

"No, dad, not at all," Ray shook his head, "I'm not trying to cheat you at all. Please, have faith on me, I won't let your faith go in vain. I…I promise, dad, I'll give you whatever you want. But please, don't say anything to my mom."

"Alright then," Hal stood up, "I believe you and I'll let you go to the capital. But….if you fail to earn money, I'll drive both of you and your mom out of this house!"

Done with his words, Hal returned inside the house. Soon, Ray hurried towards his mother and helped her stand up. Cupping his chin, the pastoral woman sobbed, "Son, will you leave your mom in this way?"

"Mom," The toddler wiped the tears from the cheeks of his mother, "Who has said that I'll leave you? I can never leave you. Mom, once I earn money enough according to the wish of my father, I'll return to you. I know that my father is not a good person at all. But I can never see you being tortured by him."

"But son, you're still so young!" Qi patted his head, "Won't you be in any trouble in capital? I've heard that our capital is such a dangerous place. Women, disable, old, children-everybody remains under the unbearable cruelty of our emperor. Can you survive there without a family?"

"Don't worry about me, mom," Ray assured his foster mother, "I promise that I'll try my best to avoid all the difficult situations. If any difficult situation comes, I'll bravely confront that. Just arrange my cloths and other accessories, mom. I've to start for capital before the sunrise."

"My boy," Qi embraced her son, "Be careful. Don't be very daring. Watch your steps. And yes, don't forget to pray to God."

"I'll , mom, I'll," The neko-jin closed his eyes and leaned his head against the chest of his mother.

* * *

At that moment, at the opposite direction of the small hut, at the distance of hundreds of miles, a woman was tucking her face amidst her knees, wrapping her arms around them. The color of her dress had been faded. Her beautiful hair was no more attractive and gorgeous. Dark circles took place beneath her seductive orange-colored eyes. Her feet were tied with chains connected to a pillar. As the rays of moonlight fell upon her face, she raised her head and smiled a bit, staring at the full bright moon which was about to conquer the night sky. She felt something liquid on her left cheek. She wiped it with the fingers of her right hand. A single droplet of that fluid had access to her lips and tongue. It tasted saline.

Tears they were.

She almost giggled at the salinized globules. Waterworks! In the previous eight years, they must have been dried. She shouldn't have had a single droplet of tears stored in her eyes. In those years, eight rainy seasons had passed through the land. Lots of dark clouds had come, cried and gone away. But she hadn't shed tears. Now what happened? What filled the dried lakes?

'I had a dream,' She whispered, 'But the dream is dead now.

No, no, it hasn't died yet. It is sleeping now. One day, it will surely wake up from its slumber. Then, this eternal night will end. A new day will begin. A new sun will rise in the east, enlightening the entire sky. Fragrant and colorful flowers will blossom in the gardens. Birds will chirp, butterflies and honey-bees will again collect honey from the flowers. Cheerful waves will appear in the inlets, rivers, lakes and oceans. Fishes will play happily with each other. The ground will be covered with the green velvet carpets of grasses and herbs. Oh! When will the day come?'

She heaved a sigh. On the previous day, there had been an auspicious event. Eight years passed since her only child had come to mother earth. On that day, the castle had been illumined with thousands of crystal and silver oil lamps. Fragrant wax lights had filled the aura with an utter heavenly bliss. Perhaps, there hadn't been any flower in any forest of China. Garlands, floral bunches, crowns-what not? What hadn't been there? Hundreds of royal chefs had filled the kitchen with the perfume of the fried, baked, boiled and grilled, sweet, sour, savory, spicy, salty and bitter. Weavers had weaved the cottons, chiffons, georgettes, silks, satins and velvets. Jewelers had bejeweled rings, earrings, waist chains, necklaces, bangles, anklets, bracelets, tiaras, shoulder chains and headpieces from the bars of gold and silver, the baskets of diamonds and pearls and the bags of sapphires, emeralds, amethysts, moonstones and rubies. Gardeners had flowered the beds, chairs, tables, pillars, curtains, doors, windows and rooms. And she? What had she been doing?

She had been wearing a golden georgette qi pao, with the embroideries of the granules of moonstones and pearls. Her hair had perfectly be done with locks, trying to touch her peach-colored cheeks. Pearl clips had been trying to peek through her black hair like the stars trying to peek through the black sky of the night. Like the sun of the dawn, her forehead tattoo painted of vermillion had been shining despite the darkness of the dusk. The floral vines tucked in her bun had been reflecting the limitless daintiness of the nature. On that day, heaven-earth-hell- all the three worlds had forgotten everything, observing her beauty and embellishment.

The expression of motherhood can never be described in words. That day, she had been cradling her newborn baby in her arms, being surrounded with young and stunning maids who had been busy in distributing foods, cloths and gifts among the subjects. Although she had been supervising everything, she couldn't have returned her eyes from her newborn son. He hadn't been fair like the day or dark like the night. His complexion had been different. The closed eyes of him had been the closed petals of the lotus flowers floating on the surface of the ponds and lochs.

Alas! That day, thousands of lights had enlightened the kingdom. This day, a single oil lamp couldn't be found. Only the Luna was the one to be believed. That day, all the flavors and tastes had filled the royal kitchen. This day, only a pair of rotten breads and a spoon of bitter vegetables were enough to fulfill her hunger. That day, she had been wearing golden cloths embroidered with gemstones and pearls. This day, she had a piece of ash-colored top and a piece of grey-colored bottom to protect her honor. Let alone the ornaments, she didn't have a comb to tie her hair perfectly on this day. That day, she had an angelic child being cradled in her arms. This day?

While thinking, her heartbeats increased, her breaths became unsteady. Closing her eyes, she started meditating. As she began painting the images of her son in the canvas of imagination, she became pacified. Her restlessness escaped, she felt relieved.

'My son,' She mused, 'I know, one day, you'll come here and free me from these beasts.'

* * *

The little fairy in the avatar of a human being was peacefully sleeping on her bed. The bed was velvety and soft like the feathers of a white pigeon. On the slivery side-tables, a pair of crystal flower vases containing two bunches of pink daisies were kept. She was in a strapless lemon-green nighty made of soft and comfortable satin cloths. Her scarlet hair was perfectly braided. The aroma of sandalwood was coming from her moisturized skin. There was no jewelry on, around or in her body, yet a particular sign painted with vermilion was ornamenting her temple. It was the symbol of her clan. The emblem was representing her identity of a princess. The windows of the balcony were open. Calm, soothing and refreshing breeze passing across her room. The toys and dolls kept on another table trembled a bit, but didn't fall on the shining floor. For seeing her innocent and angelic appearance, the moon couldn't resist his greed. Slyly, he peeked at her through the balcony.

As the moon saw the moon, the moon couldn't sleep. Her delicate eyes felt disturbed. Rubbing her eyes, she got up from her bed and stood on the balcony, holding the railings.

"Stupid ray!" She pouted, "Don't you know that you're disturbing my sleep? Just go away from me and let me sleep in peace."

The moon didn't seem to listen to the princess, rather he elevated his luminosity.

"Mannerless!" The little girl rebuked, pointing her index finger to the lifeless, yet the alive asteroid, "I'm requesting you but you're listening to me? Huh, I'll never see your face!"

Drawing the curtains, she again went to sleep. Heaven-earth-hell-all the three worlds had been represented in only one sphere. Only the luna observed it, but he didn't tell anything to anybody. Smiling a bit, he kept dancing all over the sky until the clouds came and covered him beneath themselves.

* * *

 **Duh, it hasn't been better than a trashbox :P**

 **Ok, do read and review. Pardon all the grammatical and the spelling erros. Take care.**

 **-Misty *_***

 **P.S: Wanna know one thing? I'm coming to India on the 23rd of this month (Hey, only Darjeeling). I wish I could visit other provinces and cities like Calcutta, Delhi, Rajsthan and Gujrat (Sighs). But let it be, it will be in next time, okay? :***


	14. Am I unwanted?

**Hi everyone! Here remains the next chapter of Kingdom. (Gosh, I missed writing this fic a lot! :P)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The gate of entrance of the capital was quite gargantuan. It was formed in the shape of the peak of an ancient temple. It was built of granites. Its pillars were bedecked with garlands of petite flowers, embracing them and rising high like snakes wrapping the branches of sandalwood. Its sides were separated from other countries with the barriers made of stainless steel. They were glistening as the sunshine was falling on them.

By its both sides, two pairs of guards were standing, holding shafts of sharp blades. Their chest, shoulders, wrists, knees and head were protected because of wearing armors. Wrenching the extended portion of their moustaches, they were carefully wandering in front of the access. They were hindering the people who were trying to enter the metropolitan. Observing their permission papers, they were allowing them to go through the gate.

Glancing here and there, the eight-yeared boy was progressing towards the entrance having a slow pace. He didn't have any paper related to formal permission or something like that. Yet, he didn't step back. Huffing, he started going forward. When he was about to step in the territory of the capital, he got obstructed by two guards as they crisscrossed their javelins in front of him.

"You aren't permitted to enter our capital, little boy," One of them alerted, "So, don't dare!"

Not being nervous, he smiled. Pulling out the locket that he had got from the princess of his kingdom, he handed it to them, "Will it be fine?"

Screwing their eyebrows, the guards started checking it. Noticing the royal signature of the currently ruling clan of the kingdom on its surface, they became convinced and returned it to the raven-haired neko-jin.

"Okay, you may go." One of them consented.

"Sure," The boy bowed, "Thank you."

Greeting them, he entered the megacity. It was quite far from their village. Yes, both in distance and in all circumstances. The roads of the capital of the kingdom were made of boulders. They were very smooth. Walking on them, Ray felt as if he had been walking on the surface of butter. Rows of trees were there by both the sides of the roads. Two or three-storied buildings could be seen along with some straw huts. Temples and pagodas were available. Seeing their apexes, he sighed in relief, thinking that he got some places to spend the nights.

The city was neat and clean. Sweepers were dusting the roads in each hour. Nobody was dropping any dirty thing on the roads. Guards having swords and spears were marching by the sides of the highways and supervising every task of every citizen. Although the situation of the city was good, Ray didn't feel good. He felt that the natural freedom of human beings was being snatched in this cosmopolitan. While roaming, he entered the market.

The market was also a busy place. In different permanent and temporary shops, various things were being bought and sold. Fruits, vegetables, spices, grains, meats and fishes, eggs, milk, other foods and beverages were being sold in an immense rate. But most of the people were failing to buy them as their price couldn't be afforded by them. Sighing, they were leaving the market place.

'Should foods be so costly that people can't buy them?' The raven-haired boy asked himself, 'But I know food is the foremost basic right of a human being. If people can't buy foods, what'll they eat? If they can't eat anything, how'll they live?'

He had to stop his thoughts because he saw a few soldiers marching towards the market. Quickly, he hid himself beneath a curtain. After some moments, he could see a woman being dragged in the market by the troopers. Seeing them, all the people left a place for them. Positioning the captive in that place and being surrounded by the folks of market place, one of them grabbed her hair.

"Ouch!" She quivered in pain.

"She's a rebel!" Another soldier claimed, "She is the ex-empress of this kingdom. In the eyes of our authorities, she tried to kill our former king and his family. She was kept in utmost honor but she couldn't express the gratitude towards the hospitality and kindness of our king. So, this is her punishment!"

Most of the people in the crowd knew that it wasn't true at all. Rather, Queen Riza had been imprisoned since the demise of her husband. How would she conspire against emperor Zagart? But who had the heart of protesting against the soldiers at that moment? After all, they all were the puppets of their ruler.

Bringing some pebbles, the guards started throwing them at Riza. She tried to stand up but the shackles that chained her feet were held by another strong military member having a well-toned body. Hiding her face beneath her palms and helplessly lying on the surface of mother earth, she kept tolerating all the tortures that were being inflicted on her.

"Stop!"

Having heard a childish yet bold voice, everyone gasped and looked at its owner. There was standing a toddler boy, almost eight, having golden-colored orbs glimmering in determination and repulsion. His long and thick ebony hair was tied in a ponytail. He was pouting in anger. As the soldiers stopped throwing pebbles at Riza, he didn't hesitate for a moment to approach her. Hardly had he reached her when he got thwarted by a few soldiers and their naked swords.

"Don't dare touch her, boy!" One of them threatened, "She's a criminal and a criminal must be punished in this way."

"No, please don't torture her!" He cried, "I don't know whether she has done anything wrong or not. But please, don't raise your hands or weapons on her. Torturing women physically is a great sin. Don't enrich your sins anymore!"

He felt his voice almost broken. He recalled those incidents of his mother being beaten by his father. Often his so-called father had raised his dirty hands on his wife. Whenever she had become late a bit while serving foods, she had got beaten. Whenever she had complained about the scarcity of money, her hair had mercilessly been grasped and pulled. At every time of questioning her husband regarding the well-being of her child, two or three stains of fingers had started clinging to her cheeks. He gazed at the eyes of the captive. Her eyes were sprinkling with tears. They were silently protesting against her being accused of crimes and treason. Almost discreetly, they were speaking, "No! I'm not a criminal! It's unfair!"

However, hearing his words, the torturers began to laugh hysterically, showing the absence of hearts in their chests.

"Oh, look!" One of them mocked, "A little teacher has arrived among us. Let's learn something from him."

"Let's learn how to react on being beaten…." Another giggled.

"Or how to cry when toys get broken….." A third one couldn't resist his temptation of adding pepper in wound.

"Just shut up!"

Interrupted, the tormentors gasped and looked at each other. Then, identifying the actual source of the sudden threat, they stared below. Their captive had already stood up. The queenly attitude inside her rose up from its slumber. Thoughts of repelling were showering flames from her flamboyant eyes.

"If you want to beat me," She proclaimed, "You can do that. I won't protest against any action of you. But please…..don't drag common people among us. When his Majesty will get to know it, I don't think he will be satisfied with them."

Reaching the little boy keeping herself in the reach of the soldiers, she patted his head. In respect, the boy bent his head down. That filled her heart with an anonymous affection for the unknown child.

'Had he been nurtured by me,' Riza whispered, 'He would have looked like this child. I don't know who he is, but I also don't know why I am feeling that I share a special bond with this child….'

"Boy," She cleared her throat, "You've tried to save me from being tortured. Thank you so much. But kindly let the royal guards perform their duties. If our king knows that his guards are being irresponsible, he'll punish them. Do you want to get anyone punished like me?"

"No!" Furiously, the boy shook his head.

"Then, leave the place, my son!" The ex-queen of the kingdom pleaded, "You shouldn't be here at this moment. This is my order. If you break my order, I'll be hurt."

"I won't hurt you, my lady." Bowing his head, the boy swiftly left the place in order to get out of the market. Getting out of the area of the market, he sat under a shady tree. He couldn't control his tears. Looking at ground, he began sobbing.

'Why?' He sniffed, 'Why are innocent people always tortured? For which work are they punished, lord? What did the lady do? Is she really a criminal? I don't believe. She looks like a goddess. I think she can never do something wrong. But….but why am I feeling that I know her from pervious? Do I really….really know her? Or not? Have I met her ever? Is there any relation between me and her? Please, clarify all the facts, lord! I beg to you!'

* * *

"Save me! Please, save me!"

The six-yeared girl with purple-colored hair squawked as she was tied with a tree. The monstress was slowly approaching her, showing her tongue which was coated in saliva. Her head was full of snakes instead of hairs. Her eyes were jammed with an unknown aura which led the people of the kingdom towards death. An evil grimace was worn by her face at that moment. Yes, she was none but Medusa. Anyone who stared at her eyes became turned into stones.

Knowing the fact, the princess kept her eyes closed. But she was failing to keep them closed anymore. Sweat was covering her whole body. Her deep purple bangs were clinging to her sweaty forehead. She was panting and trembling in fear and tension. Her heart was pounding in the pace of sound.

"Enthralling!" The spectators cheered.

Unexpectedly, the reverberation of the shrieks of a horse could be heard. Then, a handsome prince entered the spot. His eyes were tied underneath the piece of a black cloth. He was riding a white stallion. Although it was made of wood, it didn't snatch the excitement of the spectators.

A semi-circular bow was hanging down from his shoulder with a bunch of arrows. Pulling out one arrow with the bow, he adjusted it. Then, dragging the string a bit, he flung the barb. It stabbed the witch at her back.

"Ahhh!" The villain howled in pain. Her howl froze the blood of everyone. Not looking at her face, the prince got down from his horse. Reaching the lying antagonist, he knelt down by her. Popping out the dagger, he slaughtered her. Her screaming stopped right at that.

Unfastening his eyes, the prince rushed towards the princess and untied her. They gazed at each other. For each other, the hidden feelings were being expressed through their eyes.

"Oh my prince…" The princess bowed, "Thank you so much for saving my life. I'll be grateful to you forever. Tell me, how can I serve you?"

"I love you a lot, Andromeda." The navy-haired prince claimed, "Will you marry me?"

Lowering her head and blushing, the princess nodded. At this, everyone in the rows of spectators stood up and clapped. By holding her wrist tenderly, the prince came with her towards his horse. As both sat on the back of the stallion, they left the place.

"Thus….." A honeyed voice came from the background, "Perseus, our hero, killed Medusa and freed Princess Andromeda. After that, they started living happily."

Amidst clapping, the actors and actresses arrived at the stage and bowed. Then, they hurried towards their parents in a happy and cheery mood.

* * *

"Outstanding performance it was, Tyson!" Hayashi patted the shoulder of the navy-haired boy, "You were looking like a real prince and warrior."

"I should be thankful to Hilary's makeup. For it, Mariam was also looking like a real Medusa." The Spaniard smirked, looking at the royal-blue haired girl, "Wasn't she, uncle?"

"Shut up!" The Japanese lass snapped, "What about your role? Do you think that your role was very positive? You were the proud queen for whom all the disasters took place. So, don't make fun of me, okay?"

When all her friends and sisters were being admired, the purple-haired girl grouched. Darkening her tiny round-shaped face, she looked down. Her turquoise orbs started glittering. Noticing it, her elder sister approached her and squeezed her shoulders.

"Congratulations, Dew-chan!" The brunette pinched her cheeks, "Your performance was very good. Especially when you screamed in fear, everyone became scared and tensed."

"Thank you very much, Oni-Chan!" Dew's darkened face became bright in happiness as she smiled sweetly.

"You should have played someone's role in this tiny drama, Hilary," The wielder of dragoon gently slapped on her shoulder, "You would be the best for any character."

"I know, Tyson," She showed the flash of her teeth, "But you know what? Directing a drama is more important. I enjoy arranging and managing all the things. Thus, I'm also a part of this drama, aren't I?"

"Yes, of course!" Tyson laughed, "Honestly speaking, if you didn't direct us, this drama could never be good."

"Thank you very much, Tyson!" Hilary held his hand, "If you're with me, I'll always be successful. By the way, aren't you feeling hungry?"

The little boy's eyes became widened. He leaped, "Oh yes! I forgot that I'm hungry. Hehehe…..please give me something for eating."

"Sure thing," Hilary called other children, "Julia, Mariam, Max, Dew…..let's go to the dining room. Prince Perseus is feeling hungry."

"Why not?" Tyson bit his tongue, "He has troubled a lot to kill Medusa….."

"Hasn't Medusa troubled to kidnap Princess Andromeda?"

"Hasn't that trouble gone in vain?"

The children were gossiping and advancing towards the dining room but the youngest of them wasn't accompanying them. She kept standing at one of the corners of the stage.

'Does Tyson like Oni-chan a lot?' She fumed, 'Why doesn't he like me? He didn't talk to me about my performance in this drama. Does he hate me?'

Tears filled her circular turquoise-colored pools. She asked herself, 'Let alone Tyson, does anybody in this palace love me? Why do they ignore me? Max ni-san, Mariam ni-chan, Julia ni-chan, Oni-chan-every child is loved in this palace by the elders. But they don't love me at all. Why?

Am I unwanted?'

* * *

 **Aww...poor Dew... :'(**

 **Do read and review. Pardon all the grammatical and the spelling errors. Take care :D**

 **Misty :)**


	15. An ideal king

**Hi everyone! What's up? ;)**

 **Here remains another chapter of kingdom. *Sighs* When I write it, I feel as if I wrote any piece of history :P Nonetheless, enjoy! :D**

 **Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Thanks to also those who have followed and favorited it :***

* * *

The thick silk curtains with embroidered borders of the sprinklings of golden and silver threads were preventing the wide window from letting the moonlight enter the room. At the same time, the gusts of nightly gale were fighting against those hangings. Observing his valiance, the flower plants kept on the floor of the balcony were bowing their heads. Inside the room, ignited wax lights standing on the lamp-stands made of sandalwood were enlightening the aura with their upstretched blazes. The ecosphere seemed more mystical as those lamps were kept inside translucent crystal pots. Sitting on their tender beds like the feathers of petite birds, the girls were doing different tasks.

Dipping the keen portion of the flamboyant peacock feather into the copper inkpot, the brunette started writing on the colorless surface of the thick paper. Hidden in the veils of words, her feelings were spontaneously being articulated in each line that was being written by her. In the realm of black and white, the Japanese princess was composing her own colorful sphere.

"Oni-chan," The curious purplette couldn't struggle against her inquisitiveness, "What are you writing now? Another drama?"

"No, Dew-chan," The brunette smilingly shook her head, "I'm writing a story at this moment."

"A story?" The bluenette got down from her bed, "About what?"

"A king, Mariam," Hilary replied, "I'm writing a story of a king who is very kind, strong, intelligent, brave, honest and impartial. A ruler who is loved and honored by the people of his kingdom. The monarch of a state which can't be attacked by other kingdoms of this world. The emperor who wants peace, not wars."

"Woah! So many qualities, Hil!" The Spaniard smirked, "But can we ever meet such a king in our lifetime? I mean….Uncle Hayashi is a good ruler for Japan, but Japan had to be attacked by a person named Hiro Granger…."

"On this matter, for once, I agree with Jules, Hilary," Mariam supported, "Look, our country is very precious. We are very rich. It's simple that other kings will want to grab Japan. Will our king always be able to protect her?"

"Why not?" Hilary raised an eyebrow, "My father is a good king, you know. Just sending me and Tyson with the platoons to the battleground, he gained victory over Hiro Granger. How can't he be a king with so many qualities that I have mentioned?"

"Because the king won the battle only for the silliness of his opponent, my daughters," A bold masculine voice was heard, "Not for his courage and energy."

Having him heard, all the little girls moved their visions towards the doorway. There stood all of their favorite person, coating his face with a honeyed grimace.

"Father!" Hilary got down from her bed and rushed towards him. Kneeling down gently, the emperor lightly hugged his daughter. Other girls also stood up and bowed in order to show respect to the king. Allowing them to sit on their beds, Hayashi entered their room.

"Uncle Hayashi," The Latina cleared her throat, "You're here? At this time? Aren't you feeling sleepy?"

"Julia," Hayashi patted her head, "A king should never feel sleepy. Yes, he's a human being and he needs rest but he shouldn't crave for that. Rather, he has always to keep his eyes opened for the safety of him, his family and subjects. Besides, I was planning to gossip with my little angels since a long time. When I was passing by your room and I heard you gossiping, I thought to accomplish it."

"Wow!" Dew jumped into the arms of her foster-father, "Thank you so much, father! You know, at every night, Oni-chan tells me many stories. But tonight, you've to tell me a story, okay?"

"Of course," The father rolled his eyes, "After all, my dearest daughter has requested me to narrate a fiction. How'll I refuse, princess Dew?"

"Yay!" All the girls cheered and surrounded the mighty emperor of Japan. Delivering a cheerful flash of his teeth, Hayashi began.

* * *

"Girls, you wanted to know about an ideal king, right?"

"Father," Hilary retorted, "For me, no king can be ideal excluding you. We all know about you. Then, who else can take your place?"

"My daughter," Hayashi brushed his fingers into the furry tresses of the princess, "I'm not an ideal king at all. But yes, I can guarantee that a king having all the qualities for that you've demanded will arrive soon in future. He'll be brave, intelligent, strong, kind, honest and impartial. He'll love his subjects like his children. The subjects will also love and respect their king like their father. He'll protect his kingdom from his enemies. He'll fight against every evil thing and injustice. Because of his ruling, nobody will be sad. Everyone will be happy. All people of his kingdom will lead their life being contented. The rivers of milk and honey will flow across his empire."

"Just like you, won't he, father?"

"Aww….Hil," The father blushingly grimaced, "I'm not an ideal king, you know. I was going to tell you about the ruling clan of Russia."

"Russia?"

Hearing him, the ruby-colored orbs of the chocolate-haired princess became dilated in excitement. They started sparkling unknowingly. She didn't know much about the mighty kingdom. All she knew that Russia was an enormous domain which was divided into different portions. She also knew that the people of the mentioned dominion were quite satisfied with their rulers. Despite her scarce knowledge regarding Russia, she started feeling eager to learn about the kingdom.

"Yes, my girl, Russia," Gently, Hayashi reciprocated, "Russia is a realm where there are different weathers. The climate of the main capital is quite comfortable for everyone. But the rustic areas' climate is extreme as blizzards and snowfalls are similar to their family members. Grass hardly grows there on their surface. They are dependent on pasturing their domestic animals."

"Uncle Hayashi," The dual-haired princess objected, "I couldn't understand one thing. If there is no grass, how do their animals live?"

"Good question, Julia," The Japanese emperor appreciated, "I have told you that grass and herbs can't grow there. But there are large trees everywhere which can survive even in that extreme weather. The people of the village rear different species of deer and sheep. Those deer and sheep live on the leaves of those trees."

"Really?" The purple-haired little girl seemed restless.

"Really, Dew-chan."

"But father," Hilary cleared her throat, "You were supposed to narrate a story about an ideal king. Aren't you trying to change the topic?"

"Oh, looks like my daughter is very excited to know of an idea king, isn't she?" Her father chortled, "No, Hil, I'm not trying to change the topic. Now, I'm going to inform you about the strongest ruling clan of that icy kingdom. It's Hiwatari clan."

'Hiwatari…' The brunette murmured. She didn't know what lay in that name. But she was recurrently pronouncing it, 'Hiwatari…Hiwa-tari….Hi-wa-ta-ri…."

The name was being ricocheted deep inside her heart. Shutting her eyes, she felt as if someone had been uttering the name in front of her ears with his or her sugar-coated pitch, springing from the bottom of any vast but discreet ocean.

"Princess, what are you thinking about?"

Gasping and backing to reality, Hilary shook her head and smiled, "Nothing, father. Carry on."

"Okay then," Hayashi went ahead, "This clan is ruling Russian from last 150 years. Schirio Hiwatari was the first member of this group. He was a generous king. You know, he himself went to the rural areas of Russia and helped the people take care of their animals."

"Wow!" The young contessa ejaculated, "He was surely a nobleman, wasn't he?"

"Of course he was," Hayashi affirmed, "He also reared his children giving them all his ideologies, customs, morals, values and other positive qualities. Voltaire Hiwatari was the member of his 4th generation."

"Your Majesty," Mariam expressed her craving, "How was he?"

"Ummm…" The Japanese king bit his inner lip, "King Voltaire Hiwatari wasn't that much similar to his ancestors. Yes, his subjects were satisfied with him. But he couldn't mix with his people. He couldn't love them like his own children. He did a lot for them but he didn't have a fatherly feeling for them in his heart. But he was very powerful during his reign. He punished the criminals so cruelly that other people couldn't commit any minor or major crime. Moreover, he lived a very luxurious life."

"Since he belonged to a royal clan, his life was luxurious," Hilary took the side of an anonymous man, "Why are you against it, father?"

"Because King Voltaire Hiwatari did something for enjoying his life that he shouldn't have," Hayashi retorted, "He married three women."

"What?" Julia gasped, "Can a man marry three women really? Ever?"

"It was his rule, dear," Hilary's father sighed, "He wanted more children so that he could spread the name of his clan everywhere in his kingdom. But after sometimes, he realized that he did a grave mistake."

"Which mistake?"

"Not now," The king understood that he was going to poison a bunch of pure hearts, "But his grandsons are very responsible, just like the first member of their clan. Particularly, the only son of Voltaire's son, Kai Hiwatari, is improving a lot. He is educated, strong, intelligent, brave, honest but kind, dutiful and enriched with morals and values. The people of Russia can see their future ruler inside him."

When the name chimed into her ears, the brunette again closed her eyes and inhaled profoundly. The name arrived at the doorway of her heart, bringing a gust of the airstream, belonging to peace and harmony. She tried to picture the owner of the name on the canvas of her neuron cells but failed.

"Kai is quite different from his grandfather and other cousins," Hayashi continued explaining, "His teachers praise him a lot. Though he is a prince, he works hard and serves his mentors and comrades. He takes care of animals, birds and plants in the learning center. He is calm and collected. He doesn't blabber unnecessarily. But when he talks, listeners feel as if they were hearing any holy chant."

"Our Hilary is also very caring, uncle Hayashi," The Spanish princess supported her cousin, "She is a princess but she looks after everything around her. She knows cooking different delicious items which can't be prepared even by our maids and chefs. When she waters the plants of our garden, flowers blossom rapidly. Even though she's a girl, she is training herself in the skills of battles and horse-riding. She can also be a great queen in future."

"I know, Juli," Hayashi smiled, "Hilary tries a lot to be a good princess and she succeeds always in that. That's why I am educating you, girls. Remember, a nation can never progress unless she educates her sons and daughters equally. If there is no system of female education and empowerment in a nation, the nation will never be developed."

Those discussions filled with knowledge couldn't satisfy the youngest member in the room. She was feeling bored. Yawning, she queried, "Father, how old Prince Kai Hiwatari is?"

Sensing her question, everybody in the room burst out laughing. Panting, the royal-blue haired girl questioned her back, "Why? Do you like him?"

"Yes," The purplette cutely pouted, "He's a good prince."

"Girls, don't argue," The king smiled, "Actually, he's not very old. He's only eight months older than Hilary."

Gulping, the brownhead lowered her gazes. In her short life of eight years, she had never felt this feeling. She didn't know what the feeling was called. Her breaths were being unsteady. Butterflies were humming in the orchard of her territory. Flowers were playing with those beautiful arthropods. Their fragrance were spreading all over her manor. Raising her eyes, she looked at the flower plants kept in their balcony. Two ebony-colored bumble-bees had sat on two white jasmines. On other days, she would send them away. But on that day, she did nothing but staring at them without blinking.

"Okay girls," Hayashi coughed, "It's been late. You all should sleep now. Good night."

Startled, the brunette turned her eyes towards her father and nodded, "Good night, father."

Smiling back, the emperor of Japan left the room of little royal girls. Yawning and wishing one another, the girls lay down on respective beds. Within a couple of minutes, everyone drifted to the bottom of the territory of slumber. But for an unknown reason, the coco-haired girl couldn't close her eyes. Holding her cottony doll closer to her chest, she kept thinking of the character of the story described by her father.

* * *

He was running. His fair feet were smiting the surface of mother earth recklessly. But he couldn't catch her. He was sweating and wheezing. His lungs were craving for oxygen. But he didn't stop. He couldn't stand and rest for a sole second. In front of him, she was also running. But she wasn't panting. She wasn't exhausted. The echoes of her laughter were like the aftershocks of ever-flowing cataracts, rolling down from the crests of high, higher and highest mountains of the world. With her every step on the ground, green grasses were growing. Little but colorful flowers were being upstretched and peeking at the sky. With her slight touch, a leafless tree started growing green leaves. Birds sat on it and began to tweet.

"Wait!" He yelled, "Stop!"

As she heard him, she stopped and turned back at his figurine. Seeing her standing, he also quitted running and stood motionlessly. Her chocolate-colored hair was touching her waist. In the tempo of ever-dancing squall, her auburn locks were also boogying. A pair of irreplaceable rubies were observing him very carefully, situated at the sockets of her eyes. The complexion of her skin reminded the slate-haired boy of the mixture of milk and honey. The rays of sunshine fell on her skin and the succession of protoderm cells shimmered like solitaires.

He couldn't utter a single word. He silently kept watching her without closing his eyes for once. Every single hair on his body got straightened. He felt warm despite standing on the veneer of his own motherland. In front of her sharp scrutiny, he couldn't stand anymore.

* * *

In the speed of light, he got up from his bed. In the winter, he discovered himself soaked in sweat. He also noticed that he was breathing heavily. The whole room was dark. It was night. Only four oil lamps were barely lighting the room, placed at all the corners of the quadrangular compartment. By both his sides, his cousins were sleeping. The redhead was quiet, the falcon was tossing his hands and legs, the whale was eating something in his dreams and the carrot-nosed kid was blubbing, saying, "Mamma! Take me to you! I want to live with you!"

Heaving a sigh, he left the room, silently opening the door. Approaching his ligneous cabinet in another chamber, he pulled out the canvas board, a fresh and clean canvas, brushes, the box of powder colors, the empty palette and a bottle of oil.

Setting the paper on the board, he kept some colors in the empty cellars of the palette and added oil. Dipping a brush into a cell, he placed it on the canvas. Thus he started composing his own realm with brown, red, green, blue, violet, white and all.

'Sir Alexandrov advised me to write about the dreams and nightmares in my diary,' He pondered, 'But how'll I describe this girl? If I write about her, my pen mayn't work. That's why, I've to use these brushes and colors.

After all, art is the solution to everything…..'

* * *

 **So, how's it? ;)**

 **Do read and review. Pardon all the grammatical and spelling errors. :P**

 **-Misty :***


	16. Mysterious problems

**Hello! How're you all? I'm fine...hehehe...*nervously smiles***

 **Here it remains! The 16th chapter of the prehistoric regal novel (I don't know what this really is, I think I've mixed fantasy, magic, history and all the nonsense things together in this fic :P)**

 **Thanks a lot to MagicalPhoneix12, best mermaid (By the way, why do you hate it? Please tell me how I can please you T_T), TLP, Neha, Rock the road, 1etnp and all the reviewers. Also thanks to those who have added it to their favorite and following list :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The inner portion of the cave was obscure. Two torches attached to the wall-clinging torch holders were discreetly burning. Their flames were trying to eradicate the darkness from the cave. Then again, they were barely successful in performing their duty. In their pellucid glow, the blackish gray-shaded gravelly walls of the cave were looking mysterious. Little by little, their jiggery surface was absorbing the heat. At its entrance, a bald elderly person was standing, perhaps waiting for someone. His gray eyebrows were screwed as the person for whom he was waiting hadn't arrived yet. One of his hands was holding a steel-rimmed candle-holder. On it, an almost-eroded candle was still burning. Its motionless flash was peeping here and there while avoiding the eyes of its master, being much curious.

"Tink tink! Tink tink!"

Backing to his consciousness, the soon-to-be impatient man looked at the source of the noise. Seeing him sitting on the back of his horse which was coming forward, a bright smile spread all over the face of the waiting one. In front of him, the horse-rider got down from his steed. Taking the rope, he tied the dumb animal with a broad leafless tree whose bald and lifeless branches were trying to touch the full moon in the sky.

Tying the horse, he approached the awaiting person. Nodding and greeting him, the Chinese man asserted, "I'm sorry for making you wait. Have you had any trouble?"

"No, not at all," The other man shook his head, "Actually, it's been a while since we met last, Master Tao."

"Sarcasm intended," Tao chuckled, "Anyway, have you remembered for what I've come to you?"

Hearing that, a chilled current passed through the backbone of the listener. Gulping, he lowered his gazes.

"What happened, Zhang?" Furrowing his brows, the legendary master queried, "Are you nervous?"

"No, not really," The man named Zhang shook his head, "Actually, pardon me, I cannot speak to our king about your plan."

"Why?" Tao cocked an eyebrow, "Neither my plan is against the king, nor is it against our kingdom. Rather, it will help us confront the upcoming risks."

"Actually, you know our king very well, Tao," Zhang slightly raised his head, "His ruling system is not democratic. He is an autocratic monster. He will never listen to us. If we try to insist, he'll put us into prison! He will drive me out of my job and home. Where will I go with my wife and children? How'll I take care of them?"

"You're being afraid without any reason, my friend," The great master tried to assure his comrade, "I admit that the king is very cruel and selfish. But for the sake of his throne, he'll do anything. This is not only the question of our safety and security but also a question of the power of our king. Driger is very important for him and his subjects. If Boris and his gang steal our precious white tiger, we will be completely powerless. Other countries will attack us. Possibly, we may lose our independence and sovereignty. To protect his chair and power, he has to understand this plan. So, I'm sure that he won't reject us."

"I don't know anything of his mood and character," The scared chancellor again looked down, "If you want to convince him in this regard, you may go ahead, I won't stop you. But remember, don't dare do anything stupid. He is a monster, he can do anything with you."

"Don't worry," Tao's teeth were flashed, "I'll try my best to convince him in the politest way. By the grace of Almighty and Mother China, he'll be soft hearing my words and knowing of my thoughts."

"Good luck!" Smiling, the chancellor showed his thumb. Waving his hand, Tao moved back and speeded towards his horse. Unfastening it, he got on its back. As he pulled the rein, the steed neighed. Then, it started running, disappearing in the opened mouth of shadows, creating a sandstorm behind it.

Staring at his trajectories, Zhang heaved a sigh.

'I hope you will be successful in reaching your goal, Tao,' He slurred, 'But I'm being afraid of the king. Will he really listen to your words? Will he pay respect to your thoughts? The chance is very low, my dear friend, really very low.'

* * *

The mere was huge, both in area and depth. Its crystal clear water was looking like transparent mirrors. The rays of sunshine were falling on it and getting reflected. Even the ground inside the water could easily be seen by everyone. Students were taking bath in the lake. While cleaning themselves, they were impishly sprinkling water to one another. Only the members from the royal clan of Russia were silently having bath, not disturbing anyone. At a corner, three pairs of white lotuses were floating, sitting on circular green leaves. A pair of milky white geese and a couple of gold-colored goslings were swimming at another corner of the pond.

"You know, Ian," A child spoke up at the time of pouring water on his head, "A crocodile lives here."

The carrot-nosed boy was slowly rubbing his arms with the paste of sandalwood. Hearing his mate, he stopped rasping. In fear, his eyes became widened. Biting his inner lip and gulping, he looked at his elder brothers.

"What happened, Ian?" The same boy showed his teeth, "Are you afraid? Aren't you one of the mightiest grandsons of the late king, Voltaire Hiwatari?"

As those words entered into his ears, blood became visible under his skin. Somehow, shaking his head, he sternly remonstrated, "No, no! I'm not afraid of such crocodiles at all. Besides, I don't believe that any crocodile can live here. If any resided in this pond, how would we be supposed to take our bath here?"

"This is a secret plan of our teacher," Lowering his voice, the frightener muttered, "They have chosen the better one for bathing."

"I don't believe that for a single moment, Kasper!" Ian tightened his jaw, "Our teachers can never do such wrong things with us. They take care of us like their own children. How can a person harm his or her own children?"

"We are like their own children, Ian," Kasper smiled a sly smile, "But we aren't their own children. Now, we have nothing to protect ourselves. We are dependent on them. In fact, we all have become their puppets. They can do anything with us. They can make us laugh, cry, dance, sing, hop like rabbits, steal milk like cats at night from the kitchen, bark like dogs for food and….."

No sooner had the wicked boy finished his words than he felt a painful blow on his neck. That almost made him see yellow stars in front of his eyes…..

"Stop scaring our little brother, got it?" The redhead punched in the air.

"Along with badmouthing our respectable teachers," The whale crossed his arms on his chest.

It was the turn of the frightener to be frightened. Rubbing his neck, he looked at three of the blitzkrieg cousins. His eyes became dilated in fear. His feet started trembling.

"Having so fun, aren't you?" Smirking, the lavender-haired grasped his shoulders, "Let me call Kai. He'll teach you a lesson which will be perfect for you."

The dilated eyes of Kasper got more amplified at that moment. At the same time, they were occupied with tears. Joining his hands, he almost knelt down. Feeling that he would drown if he knelt down, he again stood up.

"Please, Bryan, please," His voice seemed slobbery, "Kindly don't tell this to Kai. If he knows that I've annoyed Ian, he will surely send to me heaven."

"Correction number one," The redhead toothily grinned, "Don't call them Bryan and Kai. Call them Prince Bryan and Prince Kai."

"What about me, brother Tala?" Tenderly pulling the shirt of his elder brother, the youngest prince asked, "Am I not a prince?"

"Of course," Spencer caressed the hair of his younger brother, "That makes the correction number two."

"Besides," The falcon rubbed the palms of his hands against each other, "You're a bad kid. A bad kid can never go to heaven. Kai will send you to hell. Do you know what happens in hell?"

Before only a few days, Kasper had learnt about heaven and hell in the class of religion and spiritualism. Recalling the terrifying description of hell explained by Master Matvei, his trembling increased. His throat dried. He wanted a lot to drink water. There was only water and water around him but those regal children didn't let him satisfy his thirst.

"Looks like you have forgotten the lecture of Master Matvei," Spencer patted the head of the poor boy, "Hell is a place where there is nothing without fire and fire. The Satan is called the emperor of hell. Seeing you, he'll be very pleased. He'll drop you in the pond of flames. He'll grill you like chicken. Slicing you into pieces, he'll taste you along with his disciples. Then, he'll resurrect you once again..."

"….And the cycle will be being repeated," For the first time, the carrot-nosed grimaced. As his cousins were by his side, he was not scared anymore. Instead of fear, devilish smirk could be seen all over his face and gazes.

The nervousness of the mischievous toddler crossed its limit. Gulping, he started crying loudly. Not caring at all, the four boys looked back to call their cousin. But when they turned their gazes from Kasper, they couldn't believe their eyes. Leaving him, they ran across the loch and screamed, "Kai!"

Nobody named Kai was there at that period. All children were happily taking bath, playing with one another or each other. But the inlet was feeling the absence of a certain dual-haired boy.

"Where has Kai gone?" The tallest Russian inquired, keeping his eyes in search of their cousin.

"I don't know," Ian's voice was shivering, "Brother Kai came with us for having a bath. Has he completed taking bath?"

"He was supposed to accompany us," Tala raised his ocean-blue eyes, "What does he think of himself? The most special of all?"

"Stop badmouthing Kai, Tala!" The lavender-haired poked him, "We should search for him. Boys, let's go!"

With drenched cloths and droplets of water oozing from their wet body and hair, they all ascended on the shore of the lagoon. Without thinking of changing their wet outfits, they started running. Before accompanying his cousins, the redhead threw his death glares at Kasper. In a furious tone, he spoke, "You're lucky, boy. You've survived today. If you dare do such things with any of us anymore, swearing by God, you'll be finished by all of us!"

Kasper didn't mind. Gulping, he closed his eyes for thanking the Almighty. If He hadn't been with the little boy, he would surely have been no more at that second.

* * *

The forest was very dense. A single ray of sunshine couldn't enter into the jungle outsmarting the thorny bushes and tall trees. A small view of the blue sky could be seen if someone looked above. Underneath the feet of the boys, dry and colorless leaves were being crunched. The bodies of the boys from the Hiwatari clan were still wet. Globules of water were still trickling down on the sand from their body. Mixing with the water, the sand was turning into mud. The soil particles were clinging to the soaked soles of the Russian boys. Yet, they weren't stopping. They were continuously running here and there in order to find the slate-haired toddler.

"Kai!" Spencer yelled, "Where are you?"

His voice echoed in the whole woodland. However, nobody responded at all to his call. Only a few birds flew over their heads.

"Brother Spencer….." Ian sniffed, "I'm scared. What if any ghost lives here?"

"Duh, you fool!" Bryan gently slapped on his head, "Ghosts can't do anything with us. Don't you know that they are weaker than us? If they come, we all will attack them. See, we all will beat them so much that they will never dare disturb us."

Hearing the encouraging speech of his brother, the kid felt somewhat relieved. Yet, his heart was beating fast. After all, he was searching for his most trustworthy cousin but failing to find him. Where was he by the way?

"I don't know whether any ghost lives here or not," The wolf slowed down, "But I've heard that this forest is not a good place at all."

"What?" Ian's relief disappeared within a moment. He quickly gave a tight hug to Spencer.

"Yes," Tala didn't care, "A lot of ferocious animals live here. They often come out for hunting so that they can get some foods. They don't like human beings. They have an unquenchable thirst for human blood."

"A liar you are!" Bryan quivered, "Stop lying and scaring us, Tala! No ferocious animal lives here."

"I've also heard that this jungle is a sanctuary for poisonous snakes and reptiles," The redhead chewed the air inside his mouth, "We cannot see them because it's a camouflage of them. The color of their skin can easily get mixed with the color of trees and sand. I'm wondering why they haven't attacked us yet…."

"If they attacked us, would you be happy?" The tallest of them asked.

"No, not really," Tala retorted, "All I wanted to say that we must be careful."

"Brother Kai!" Suddenly, the youngest of them shouted. Hearing him, all surrounded him.

"What happened, Ian?" Spencer knelt down, squeezing the shoulders of the carrot-nosed, "Are you alright? Have you seen Kai? Where's he?"

Not opening his mouth, Ian raised the index finger of his left hand, pointing at someone. Following his finger, all looked at the person at whom he was directing. There was a large tree whose roots entered into the deepest portion of the earth. Its branches were full of green and colorless leaves. Spreading them in a huge circumference, the great friend of the human beings was giving shade to the young boy. He was sitting under the tree in a lotus position. His palms were kept on his knees and his eyes were closed. His breaths were deep. He wasn't listening to anyone or looking at anything. In short, he was absorbed in deep meditation.

"Kai!" Everyone rejoiced. Rushing towards him, they all surrounded the phoenix-prince. Unfortunately, neither he could hear his cousins, nor did he open his eyes.

"Brother, why isn't brother Kai opening his eyes or talking to us?" Ian curiously interrogated, "Isn't he listening to us?"

"I don't know," Spencer shrugged, "Actually, breaking his meditation is not easy at all. Even though a tiger comes here and eats him, yet he won't open his eyes or try to run away."

"What will happen now?" Bryan worriedly asked, while dusting the sands that were clinging to his wet body.

Biting his inner lips, the tallest of them looked at the sky. Suddenly, his eyes glittered as he hit upon an idea.

"I've an idea, boys!" He exclaimed, "Tala, Bryan, you wait here and guard Kai. I and Ian will go to our learning center and call Sir Alexandrov."

"What? You'll call our teacher?" The red-haired Russian gulped, "What if he chides us?"

"No, he won't," Spencer lightly smiled, "Don't forget that we are still in the area of our learning center. If we crossed it, he would rebuke us. We are permitted to visit every portion of our institution, aren't we?"

"You're right, Brother Spencer!" The shortest of them leaped in joy, "Our teachers are the best of all! Let's go to Sir Alexandrov, he'll surely help us!"

"Okay then," The whale glanced at the wolf and the falcon, "Bryan, Tala, be careful. This forest is full of ferocious animals and poisonous reptiles, isn't it?"

Gritting his teeth, Tala whispered something unpleasant. Not paying any heed to him, taking the youngest one, the eldest one began to run towards their hermitage.

* * *

 **I know my writing skill committed suicide before a long time :P**

 **Do read and review. Pardon all the grammatical and the spelling errors XD**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	17. Can truth be kept hidden?

**Hi my dearies! What's going on? Okay, okay, I know it's alright...don't need to kill me...I don't die at such a young age *sniffs***

 **TLP: Oh no no, I cannot quit writing this story. Don't you know that this story is one of the most important projects of me in this site? By the way, thanks a lot for your patience. Now, you can read another chapter.**

 **I thank a lot to other readers who have read and reviewed it and added this story to their favorite and following list. Thank you thank you so much to all! :D**

 **So...are you ready? Enjoy! XD**

* * *

"Today, you've to feed the rabbits, okay?" The zinnia-eyed lady softly told her little students, "Be careful. All the rabbits should get equal portion of the munched carrots. Specially, the baby rabbits mustn't be deprived of their food. Got it?"

"Sure, lady Vetrova," A four-years old nodded, "But why are we feeding them these munched carrots? We could give them whole carrots and they could chew it happily."

"My child," Smiling, the motherly figure caressed the head of the child, "Baby rabbits have to work hard in order to eat a whole carrot. Besides, they may face problems in order to digest it. So, ground vegetables are good for their health, aren't they?"

"Lady Vetrova!"

While holding the basket of vegetables, the admirable woman looked back, carrying a small amount of confusion in her vibrant eyes and wearing a smirk all over her adorable face at the same time.

"Spencer! Ian!" She questioned curiously, "You both are here? At this time? What happened?"

"My lady…." The eldest one bit his inner lip.

"You can tell me everything without any hesitation, Spence," Kneeling down, the motherly figure gently caressed his cheeks, "Is everything alright?"

"Brother Kai is meditating in the Southern jungle, my lady," The youngest prince looked worried, "We tried a lot but couldn't break his meditation. He is not opening his eyes or talking to us."

"What?" The serene smile from the face of the lady disappeared within no moment, "What are you saying, Ian? Kai is not responding to you?"

"No, lady Vetrova," The flaxen-haired shook his head, "So, we have come here to call Sir Alexandrov. He can awaken Kai."

"But Spencer, Sir Alexandrov is not here at this moment," Vetrova bit her lips, "Last night, he left the kingdom for an urgent task."

"Oh no!" Ian's eyes got almost filled with tears, "Now what will happen, my lady? Won't brother Kai open his eyes anymore?"

"No no, my child, that won't happen," Swiftly, Vetrova pulled Ian closer to her and stroked his hair, "Kai will be alright. I'm going to him."

"Thank you so much, my lady!" Spencer's teeth got exposed in joy, "Let's go. We've also left Tala and Bryan in the forest along with Kai."

"Okay," Turning her head back, the sky-haired lady commanded, "Kids, feed them well. I'll be right back."

Done with her words, she started running towards the forest with the carrot-nosed and the whale.

* * *

"Catch me!" The little lass laughed, almost swirling like a butterfly, "Catch me if you can!"

"Salima, wait for us!"

Other kids were about to reach her but she again started running. Her tiny feet were raising the humming of bumblebees while smiting the marble-covered floors of the fort. Her blameless laughter was sounding like the streaming fountains or the waves of the mighty Pacific. Like a hummingbird, she kept almost flying from one place to another spot. Caring of nothing or no one, she remained crossing places after places, rooms after rooms, riding on the horse of streaming squall. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't notice that she had already reached one of the darkest portions of her castle.

"Ahhh!"

Hearing someone screaming like a bull being slaughtered, the redhead came back to the real domain. To her horror, she found herself in an obscure place. There were rooms in two rows. Each room had a gate made of steel. Through the gaps of the gates, everything inside the rooms could be seen. Her eyes were widened when she saw the dry stains of blood on the stony walls. Some tints of blood were wet too. A perpetual stench hit her nostrils. People inside the cells were chained with the wall or floor. Armed soldiers were mercilessly hitting them with whips. Some torturers were heating iron rods in flames and striking the prisoners with those poles. The ecosphere of the whole area was carrying the odor of death. Azrael himself was silently letting out his devilish laughter. Bit by bit, demise was arriving at the place riding on her black werewolf.

Shutting her eyes, she again started running. This time, her footsteps weren't sounding like the flying bumblebees. Rather, they sounded scared, much like rabbits which were fleeing in order to save their teensy lives from hungry and ferocious wolves.

"How long, princess, how long?" A horrible pitch could be heard by her, "How long will you keep escaping from the truth? Sooner or later, you've to face the truth. You may hide from it but cannot escape from it. What will you do then?"

She increased her velocity. Her heart was beating fast. Her garnet-colored bangs were clinging to her forehead and cheeks because of the droplets of sweats. Her lungs were silently crying for the shortage of fresh air. Yet, she didn't stop. She kept fleeing from the scariest yet truest domain created by her own father.

Routing through the murky passages, she didn't have any idea of where she was going. When she opened her eyes, she saw a large, very large and open arena whose floor was made of darkish grey-shaded boulders. Two or three leafless trees could be seen here and there. A few ignited torches were tied with those trees. At the center, there was a high pillar. Leaning against it, a feminine figure was tucking her head amidst her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. Her ebony hair was untidy, blowing in the peaceful night breeze. She was wearing a shabby, off-shoulder and sleeveless top and a torn ash-colored long skirt. Hearing someone's swift footsteps, she raised her head and looked forward.

"Hush!" The little girl placed her index finger on her lips, "I was playing with my friends. While playing ice-water with them, I lost my way. Then, I came to this scary place. I'm scared. Can you tell me how I can go to my father?"

The prisoner smiled, recalling her vibrant childhood and honey-coated past. Holding the smile, she queried, "Who's your father, my girl?"

"You don't know my father?" Pouting, she placed her hands on her waist, "My father is the mighty Zagart, the most powerful of all emperors in this world!"

As her voice chimed into the ears of the convict, her eyes remained amplified. She gasped, almost standing up from her position. Then, looking at the sky, she smirked.

'Thanks a lot, my dear Lord,' She murmured, 'I wanted Zagart to be the father of a daughter. You've fulfilled my prayer…..'

"Hey lady!" Salima yelled, "Why are you smiling? And what are you saying looking at the sky? You were talking to me, weren't you? I'm here, in front of you. Cannot you tell me where my father is?"

"Salima! My dear, where are you?"

Having heard the most familiar tone, the face of the lost daughter became radiant like the full moon. Showing almost all her shiny teeth, she leaped up in joy.

"Father!" Looking back, she ran towards him, "You've come here!"

"Oh my sweetheart," The adoring father took his daughter between his arms, "What are you doing here? Don't you know that naughty and wicked people are punished here? Let's go from here!"

"Father," The innocent child softly pulled the sleeve of the notorious ruler, "Who is this woman? What has she done? Why have you locked her with chains?"

"Sal…." Staring calmly, yet lustfully at the stranded one, Zagart smiled, "She is a traitor. Do you know what a traitor does? A traitor cheats everyone and breaks everyone's trust. She has tried to kill us, you know?"

"Oh my God!" The redhead gasped, "Then she must be a bad, very bad woman. Why don't you kill her, father?"

"Killing is always not correct, my daughter," While licking his lips, the emperor remarked, "Sometimes, imprisonment can be more tormenting than death. But you shouldn't be hearing these things, princess. Let's leave this place. Otherwise, we'll also be very bad like these people."

Convincing the almost eight-years old, the king was about to leave the place. Turning back, he had to stop when the captive blurted, "Falsehood may conceal the truth for a while, Zagart. Nonetheless, it cannot escape from the truth."

Pretending not to listen to her, the tsar left the place in a speed of whirlwind. Sitting back, Riza again smiled, looking at the starless sky.

'This world is nothing but the game of lives and deaths, Zagart,' She pondered, 'You're going to lose this game very soon. If you are able to bear the consequences of your defeat, bear them!'

* * *

"It's been almost a long time," The falcon had already started itching his elbows, "Where have Spencer and Ian gone? When will they come with Sir Alexandrov? Kai hasn't opened his eyes yet!"

"Relax, muscleman!" Tala kept a hand on his shoulder, "Soon, they'll come."

"Brother Tala! Brother Bryan!"

Having heard the excited voice of the carrot-nosed, both of the boys looked at him who was running towards them. Trailing him, the zinnia-eyed lady and the whale were also coming. Reaching the place, Ian stopped.

"Has Kai opened his eyes, Tala?" Spencer worriedly asked.

"Nope," The redhead shook his head, "He hasn't yet. Lady Vetrova, can you make him open his eyes?"

"Let me check, boys," Vetrova approached the slate-haired boy who was still sitting in a lotus position. Patting his shoulders, she sofly called, "Kai?"

Within no moment, the eight-years old toddler fell down on the broad roots of the old tree.

"Kai!" Everyone gasped.

"Don't worry, children," The lady tried her best to be calm and cool in the situation, "He'll be alright. He must be very exhausted. Let's take him to the center."

"Yes, my lady," The blonde kid moved towards the motionless phoenix prince. Carrying him by holding his hands and feet, they started moving in order to leave the forest. Before leaving, the lady looked at the tree underneath which the unconscious boy had been meditating. Gasping, she turned her head back. Then, she started walking.

* * *

"Brother Kai, what happened to you?" The youngest of all princes worriedly inquired, nearly sniffing, "Why were you meditating under the tree? What if a tiger had eaten you or a snake had bitten you?"

"Ian, don't talk too much!" Bryan chided, "Look, Kai is still ill. He should take rest now. Let him rest for a while."

They all looked at the lying dual-haired boy whose eyes were still closed. He had regained his consciousness before a while but he wasn't feeling to talk to someone. His eyebrows were clenched. He was seeming exhausted and annoyed a bit at that period.

"Are you feeling better, my child?" The motherly figure entered his room, with warm milk in an earthen pot on a tray made of cupper, "Have this. You'll feel better."

As her honey-coated voice flowed through his auditory nerves, he hurriedly opened his eyes. Sitting on the bed, he faintly smiled.

"Children," Vetrova cleared her throat, "Your brother needs rest now. Please, leave the room. After a while, you can meet him."

"Sure, my lady," Spencer nodded, "Tala, Bryan, Ian, let's go."

Sighing, the three Russians left the room, following their elder one. Wearing a sugary smile, keeping the tray on the wooden side-table, the teacher sat on the bed.

"Take it, my son," Handing him the wooden pot filled with warm sweetened milk, she spoke, "It will energize you once again."

"Thank you, my lady," Speaking for the first time, the boy took the cup. While taking the first sip, he heard, "My son, are you tensed regarding something?"

"No," He shook his head.

"My child," The zinnia-eyed caressed the head of the dual-haired Russian, "You can tell me everything without any hesitation. What happened to you? Why were you meditating alone in the forest? Have you experienced something bad?"

Staring at the lepidolite orbs of the caring teacher without blinking, he drifted to the image of his mother. Thinking for a few moments, he decided what to do.

"My lady…." He whispered, "Actually, last night, I dreamed a dream."

"Dream?" Placing her hand on his shoulder, she asked, "Of what?"

"Of…..a girl…." The phoenix-prince uttered, "In a forest…"

"So you went to a forest to discover her, didn't you?" Vetrova giggled, "My son, a dream is a dream. It hardly becomes real."

"But, Sir Alexandrov told me one day that each dreams has respective meaning," He seemed to plead, "I just decided to meditate with a view to finding out the meaning of my dream of last night."

"Kai," Softly holding his hand, Vetrova almost requested, "Can you tell me of the girl? I mean….how was she looking?"

Lowering his gazes, the baffled toddler thought something for a few seconds. Then, raising his head, he spoke, "Please wait."

Keeping the pot on the side-table, he rushed towards his cabinet.

"Kai….wait…." The lady stood up, "Where are you going? You're ill, you need to rest now."

"Here, my lady," The boy had already come back to the bed with a canvas enclosed in his hands, "When I got up last night, I drew her in this canvas. Look at it."

Being curious, she took the canvas and set her eyes at it. Then, she couldn't blink. Her jaw almost dropped. She couldn't move for a while. The picture seemed almost real to her. The hair of the dream-girl was looking like fresh almonds growing in trees. Her pupils seemed sparkling like garnets. The rays of setting sun in the western direction fell on the canvas. Crimson red, golden and white made the skin of the girl in the picture ethereal.

"My son," Placing the canvas on the bed, she caressed his head, "You had better rest now. I'm going to the prayer hall. If you need something, you may call me. Okay?"

"Sure, my lady," The obedient boy nodded. Smiling back, Vetrova left the room. Then, almost running, she entered the prayer hall. Her heart was pounding fast, almost in the speed of a running leopard. Reaching there, she began panting. She was heavily sweating even in the typical weather of Russia. Although the sun couldn't be seen at all in the sky, its modest and malleable beams were still all over the blue.

Taking the fire-stone, Vetrova lite a few oil lamps and two fragrant candles. Mixing with the declining sunlight, those minuscule blazes created a mystical biosphere in the whole hall-room. The unsteady zephyr of evening hastily entered the room through the open windows, almost blowing the silky embroidered curtains. Kneeling down on the wooden floor, she joined her hands together.

"Oh, my holy lord!" She pronounced, "Am I right? Have I seen the right thing when I was bringing Kai from the forest? Was the tree really growing new leaves? But….how can it be possible? The tree was very old. It was on the verge of its demise, my lord! How can it regain its life? My lord, is Kai really an ordinary human being? What about the girl in his dream? Is she a normal girl? I don't think so, my lord, I don't think so at all.

Please, show me the right path, open my eyes and guide me. Is the century-old prophecy going to be true? Will it be real? Is the girl the same girl who will change the lot of Russia and bring only happiness to our lives? Is she the same girl who will also change Kai's cold attitude? Please my lord, quench the thirst of my wishes. If she's really the same girl, it will be good for our kingdom….but will it be good for herself?

After all, the old prophecy says something else….."

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Please don't make me wait for reviews in order to revenge...do read and review. Pardon all the grammatical and spelling errors. I've started writing after a long time, you know. So, please, go easy on me :P**

 **Take care :D**

 **-Misty :***


End file.
